


Chemistry

by ThunderPhoenix



Series: Chemistry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 64,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderPhoenix/pseuds/ThunderPhoenix
Summary: “My God SEVERUS!” Albus said standing up as he perused it then looked back at his adopted son with shock. “Where did you learn of this type of contract!” The Headmaster demanded, “I know you are a Master of the Dark Arts to the Extreme, but never had I thought you-my adopted son- would willingly partake in this! You gave me your word Severus!”Snape could not believe what he was being accused of: making the Boy-Who-Lived his own pleasure slave through the use of Dark Arts, when all he was trying to do was protect the Boy from the Dursleys Abuse. Why is it that nothing ever turns out like it should?





	1. Chapter One: The Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I never said you were nothing.” Snape said in a low and cautious tone.

Takes Place: Summer Right before 6th Year

I am not a supporter for Child Abuse, Neglect, Prostitution, nor Sex Trafficking, or Abuse of any kind. If you feel anything is going on like that to anyone you know or do not know, please call the Emergency Services in your area. 

Warning: Underage relationship between teacher and student (SNARRY) throughout the story.

CHAPTER WARNING: There is Dusley Abuse of Harry which does involve sex (Harry is forced by Vernon to be with others for profit) in this chapter, it is discussed but not explicit, and it is brief. This chapter is the only time it will occur.

Disclaimer: EVERYTHING that is Harry Potter and canon to the movies, books, and other Harry Potter related works all belong to the brilliant mind of J.K.Rowling and her affiliations. I just own my fanfiction and fan-related bric-a-brac.

Thank you.

= = =

Vernon Dursley was in a very excellent mood. This was because Grunnings, his Company, was making profit. He grinned as he put on his tie while looking in the mirror, ‘I just knew that Boy was going to be of use someday and all thanks to my great sister!’ He thought as he chuckled when he recalled the Boy coming home from his fourth year and those warnings from those freaks! He knew then he had to do something to remind them who was Boss and who it was the Freak was really indebted too! After a discussion with Marge over the phone about some Queer Boy in her neighborhood getting his just deserts, he heard from her a brilliant idea for use of the Boy: let the boy be the selling tool for his business dealings to earn his keep! True it was a bit of exploitation but then he thought of all those Men at his work who bickered about their wives withholding sex and thought it might just work. He then talked it over with Petunia and Dudley and both were eager to see just how much they would make-so he looked it up and was tremendously motivated to give it a try. 

The Boy he recalled needed some sprucing up and so allowed Petunia to take him out to get new clothes, contacts, and a haircut. While they had been out he provided his Men with some hints of an exciting after dinner activity. When the Boy came home with Petunia and Dudley, they set him to do his usual chores then told him to go upstairs to wash and change. He had given them a suspicious look when they told him he was going to be at dinner but he did so. 

Petunia then took her cue from Dudley and left with him to go to the Movies while Vernon oversaw the after-dinner affairs. Vernon sat and grinned as he put a hand on the boy’s shoulders and asked them who wanted a go. Harry was then pushed forward into the circle and sure enough the Men one after the other, though drunk by then from all the alcohol, ravished the boy. 

“He needs a lot of attention! Poor Boy has no parents! So, make sure he feels it!” Vernon said as they set upon the boy one after the other. Some not allowing him any respite as they sandwiched him in between and used him from the front and behind. Vernon during that time concentrated on the money flowing his way as each paid him one after the other to have a go, some even paying for another round after having their first go.

The Boy’s screams never penetrated Vernon’s mind.

Ever since that night, those clients kept coming back, as well as referring Vernon to other Male Executives who preferred other men for business dealings. Vernon was eager for his business to continue and made sure to give those clients little bonuses and incentives to continue helping him. As for the Boy, he had made it clear that if he wanted to return going to school he was going to have to earn his keep! So, he began making sure the Men paid for the expenses that the boy cost him as well as triple the amount so he earned a very good profit. All it took was making sure the Boy toed the line when he was at dinner and played his good submissive role afterwards.

But then he thought, why not use the Boy to take down his rival competitions? The Boy when he was out with the Men could bring back valuable business information that could help him take out his rivals and further his company! So, he began training the Boy in what to look for and how to find valuable sources then sent him out on dates with those business executives he knew were in terrific positions. Each one began falling for the boy upon sight and continued, hook-line-and-sinker, to sell out their own company without realizing it, just to pound the boy’s ass. 

Vernon chuckled. The Boy was open about receiving gifts from the Men but all Vernon cared about was his profit so he did not mind if they were giving him clothes and providing meals. They were less things he had to do and were not coming from his pocket so he did not care: they were nothing expensive, otherwise they would have gone straight to Dudley, which the boy knew very well.

>Finishing his tie and reminiscing he could not help but be eager for tonight’s guest! He was a tall and black haired and brown eyed man with fair skin. He was six feet and was head director of the most expensive bank in Surrey. He had been one of the most recent men to fall for the Brat with a ferocity that rivalled obsession, but due to the money being good, Vernon had to grudgingly allow this man to continue to “date” the boy. However, tonight, the business deal was so that Vernon could come on board as Head Chairman of the Stockholders, if presented himself with enough information to persuade Mr. Prince that he was capable in the financial arena. This bank’s Corporation was a multi-billion-dollar industry in America and in Britain with stocks that were doubling fast in every area of the financial world. This was an enormous and one in a lifetime opportunity. Thus, another reason for the Boy to continue to have relations with Mr. Prince.

Vernon quickly reminded Petunia and Dudley of this as he was in the dining area as Harry was up in his room getting ready.

= =

Harry was head over heels in love! He never thought it would be possible but this Mr. Prince, although 35, was amazing! There was just something about him that made Harry want to be with him and attracted to him like a moth to a flame. He flushed as he finished putting on his dark green long-sleeved dress shirt. The man had bought him a whole new wardrobe, kept asking questions as if he cared about Harry’s well-being in a genuine tone, and showed great interest in how Harry was doing in school as well as about Harry’s other interests. In fact, he even went so far to let Harry talk to him about everything stressing him out, and even heard him out about Sirius! 

Of course, Harry made sure he kept the wizarding world out of his conversations, transforming circumstances to Muggle when needed, but overall: it was so completely different and nice, that Harry felt as if he was in a whole new world altogether! A world where someone truly cared about Harry. A world where someone did not care about Voldemort, or him defeating Voldemort, or anything else-just Harry. A person who also was mature enough to handle the fact that he had never been a child, and accepted that he was a person with great intellect and vast array of emotions, just like everyone else! 

That was why, out of everyone, Harry began to ponder if he was not just crushing on the man, but in love. The problem was: Harry had never been in love, or experienced it, and so could not help but wonder if that was what this feeling was towards Mr. Prince. Harry gave a grin to his own reflection as he ran his hands through his hair one more time before looking at himself. 

Due to the constant meals and Hogwarts foods, Harry was growing fast this summer. He had gone from five feet to five feet ten, and had his athletic build that was fit to which he had muscles in his arms and abs in his stomach, as well as a broad chest, small waist, and fit, lean legs due to his running about and Quidditch Training during school and the summer. Now whoever came across him thought he was some young handsome model that belonged on every advertisement just because of his beauty: his fair skin, deep emerald eyes, spot-free fair complexion, black hair, and pink lips, were such stark contrast but worked so well for Harry, that with his body, many men and women considered him an ethereal magical beauty or a young handsome model that belonged on every advertisement known to man. However, Harry did not see this because he still considered himself that Boy from the Cupboard with poor eyesight and knobby knees who was very clumsy. Which was why he was still fidgeting with his dress shirt wondering if he should tuck it in or leave it out, if he should wear a belt or not, and if his black pants should be blue instead. 

Harry decided then to change and instead wore his forest green shirt with a black belt and blue jeans with black socks and black slip-on boots that went to the tip of his ankle. Feeling much better, he went downstairs seeing Mr. Prince. Harry grinned and walked up to him, pondering if he could go up to him and kiss him full on the lips, as he saw him enter through his door. 

The man was gorgeous! The tall dark-haired man wore his hair back in a loose pony tail, had fair skin like milk, and had dark brown eyes. He wore a button up blue shirt and black dress pants. He was rolling up his sleeves which exposed his clear forearms free of any sort of mark. Harry eyed his left forearm but then shook his head pondering why he had been so focused upon it. 

This man was not Snape for Heaven’s sake! You would to think after spending most of the summer with the man that he would stop thinking that and would stop comparing the two! Harry tried shoving those thoughts away but still felt them lingering, hinting like a warning in the back of his head, shoving the many similar habits to the forefront of his mind. Harry shoved them away as Tobias wrapped his arms around his waist and gave him a gentle kiss.

Harry gave himself a mental-slap with that thought for the umpteenth time this summer. Honestly it was completely unfair to the man, that here Tobias came to see him, and once more he was comparing him to Snape. This was ridiculous! For one, Snape would not date Harry for all the obvious reasons: he hated Harry, was a teacher, was a spy/death-eater, and hated Harry, Dumbledore would not allow it, and Snape hated Harry. Plus, this man was a good man, who obviously cared for Harry, and who was everything Harry could ever want! Harry should not be complaining nor comparing him to the Evil Bat! So why did he still wish this man to be Snape, here to rescue him, and take him back to Hogwarts to have his wicked way with him?

Harry blushed at that thought as Tobias turned to Harry and said in his low baritone voice, “Hello Harry, are they treating you well?”

Harry smiled up at him and whispered, “Yes Tobias, more now that I’ve seen you.” 

Tobias smirked at him and took his left wrist in his own leading him to a chair at the table beside him. 

“I see you are wearing the clothes that I bought you. You fit them well.” Tobias said as he eyed the boy noticing the Emeralds shimmering. Tobias licked his lips lightly as he noticed the shirt fitting the boy so well that he felt a desire to grab the boy, take him upstairs, rip it off him, then put the boy on all fours to deliciously take his body.

“I bet I would fit you well too.” Harry leaned in and whispered to him while keeping eye contact.

The obsidian eyes widened and then in a low husky tone Tobias replied, “Don’t tempt me.” 

“And if I do?” Harry asked and with his daring Gryffindor courage placed a hand upon the inside of Tobias thigh and moved up and in, getting very teasingly close to the man’s crotch.

Tobias grabbed the hand and place it on his bulge and leaned in making Harry far closer and gasping, the size of the cock felt huge in his hand, “You may find your mouth full of my load before you even have a chance to take it all in”. 

Harry moaned as he lifted his face up and kissed Tobias, “Maybe that’s what I want?”

Tobias kissed him full on the lips with a moan, tightening his arm around the boy's waist. Harry moaned and let Tobias' tongue enter his mouth. Tobias tightened his hold as Harry grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. Tobias pulled away and began tackling the boy’s throat making the boy moan deeply. He felt the boy’s hand on his crotch give him a good squeeze and began rubbing him making Tobias moan even deeper. 

“Keep that up Brat and you are going to find yourself on the table.” Tobias said as he pulled away and stood up from Harry. “Vernon, I am taking the boy upstairs.” Tobias said to the Uncle who was speaking with Petunia and Dudley in the living room about the movie they ought to get for their guest.

“Oh-ah-yes by all means Sir, he is yours to do with as you like!” Uncle Vernon said with a cheerful face.

“Don’t disturb us.” Tobias said as he grabbed the boy’s wrist and pulled him up, taking him up the stairs, and into the boy’s room. However, upon entering the room, the boy was thrown on the bed, but sensed the energy shifted. Like the mood was gone.

“Toby?” Harry asked wondering what happened as he noticed the man looking around with a ferocious glare on his face. “Toby, what’s wrong? Don’t you want me?” He asked as he went up to the man and ran his hands from his waist up to his chest, and encircling his neck.

“Stop this Potter.” 

Harry’s eyes widened and he backed up as the man took out his wand and cast several spells on the door.

Harry gasped as the man transformed into Prof. Snape.

“What did you do with Tobias Prince?” Harry in a whisper that was full of dread but feeling as if he knew the answer but could not help being embarrassed by his actions and wanting verification.

“He never existed. It was a mere façade to get you to speak to me about the occurrences happening here. Tonight, instead of the business deal going through, the Dursleys will be arrested for their crimes.” Prof. Snape said as he looked at the boy who looked lost and heart-broken.

“I don’t believe you! I trusted you!” Harry said with such emotions that Snape could not help but clench his fists as he looked at the Boy.

“Take this as a learning experience.” Prof. Snape said trying to maintain his Git image but the Boy shook his head.

“Learning experience!? What good is this going to do to me? I cannot believe after all this time! You lied to me! Pretended to care! For what, so you can take the last of my family away from me!” Harry said as he came close to Snape.

“The good Potter is that you no longer are going to be used for material means. You are far more than what they know and as for family-those cretins makes the Dark Lord appear to be Father of the Year!” Prof. Snape snapped at Harry who glared at him, taking Snape’s robes in a fist of his, and pushed Snape up against the wall.

“They aren’t the best! Big deal! They still were something to me but you would not know about that because emotions don’t compute with you! You feel nothing! I should have known! I am such an idiot! Just like you said! Well congratulations Snape! You won! You saw me fall for you! How does it feel to know you played me for a fool! Making me think you felt something when in fact you felt nothing for me! Well make no mistake Snape, after tonight, I am done with you!” Harry then shoved him back again with his wrist up against the door and then walked away from him towards his bed. When suddenly he felt himself being pushed onto it. 

“I never said you were nothing.” Snape said in a low and cautious tone.

“Then what am I?” Harry whispered back.

Snape walked over gracefully the remaining space between them and lowered his head so his eyes bore into Harry’s own. For a moment time stood still with the air thick with tension.

Suddenly the air was filled with the Dursleys screaming and hollering. 

“The Aurors. Come Harry. Prof. Dumbledore will want to speak with you.” With that the door slammed open by Snape’s magic, and Snape in the next moment was walking out of it with his trademark billowing robes. It took Harry a couple of seconds to notice that everything in his room was gone. He quickly dived to the loose floorboard and grabbed the belongings he had there, before running down the stairs, and out the door in time to hear his family members shouting they wished he was dead. 

Harry could not tell them that their wish had come true the moment he found out Mr. Prince was never real by a shattered heart.

TBC….


	2. The Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape finds out what he has done.

= = 

Prof. Snape was furious! He could not help but glare at the hot tea in his hands as he wished he could drink something stronger, but he promised long ago to never become like his father, and so made the wish disappear! Damn it all! He could still feel the warmth of Harry’s hands on the inside of his thigh and on his cock, making him harder. Prof. Snape snarled and yanked off his cloak, walking into his bedroom to gather his light blue pajamas and black boxer-briefs, and headed to his bathroom. 

The water came on at his favorite temperature as he stripped, then went in, allowing the water to cascade over him. 

He took a moment to deeply breathe recalling with ease how it had come to him portraying Mr. Prince.

It had been at the start of summer, the kids had left two days ago, and the teachers were finishing up the Staff Meeting. Albus had just concluded his thoughts about everyone having a safe summer. Trelawny had given her usual warnings, Hagrid had begun to bellow about feedings as Mr. Filch had offered to help, all the while Prof. Sprout and Prof. Grubbly-Plank continued their friendly debate about who could make the biggest Deadly Nightshade by the end of summer. 

“Severus! Minerva! Flitwick! Stay behind.” Prof. Dumbledore said and then began to inform them of having acquired tickets to the latest Muggle Movie. “I thought it would be a great way for us to start our summer!” 

Noticing the eager and expectant look, Snape rolled his eyes, agreeing to go as the others looked at him. He loved working with his colleagues and was very close with each, so naturally, he would not hesitate spending time with them. The only time he would deny his participation was if that Trelawny Woman came down from her tower-then he might consider a quick getaway via any means-including but not limited, self-poisoning.

However, that was not the case, and so he was happy to tag along. It was not until they apparated together that he realized they were in Surrey. He quickly looked at the others who were also on alert. Minerva quickly began to question but Albus lightly shook his head as they got in line. 

“Can you at least let us know what we are watching!” Minerva snapped annoyed at the Headmaster.

Yet, the Headmaster did not give in. Instead he showed their tickets to the doorman, and led everybody inside. Flitwick muttered about snacks and used magic to acquire their popcorn and sodas. Flitwick then met up with them as they got their seats.

“Really Albus! I do not see the reason for all of this secrecy!” Minerva continued as she followed Albus in, then Flitwick, and then Severus taking up the aisle seat. Snape always got this one, in case he was Summoned, which the others understood. It did come as a surprise when just as he placed his drink down, the Weasleys arrived with Granger. They came in, greeting them, and taking their seats-including the older boys, filling up most of the aisle in front of them. Granger sat in front of Severus with Ron on her right.

Just when he did not think it could get any odder, did the Granger girl exclaim, “Harry!” 

All eyes of the Order turned to where she was looking. There coming in from the other entrance was the Boy-Who-Lived, but he was not alone. Beside him was a tall older man, close to Severus's own age, with long blonde hair, and blue eyes, and fair skin. The man wore a pumpkin orange long sleeve shirt, black pants, and dress shoes. His arm suspiciously was around Harry’s neck as they walked together. The man leaned Harry closer to him so he could whisper in his ear. Snape’s eyes narrowed dangerously as an alarming heat filled his being, which became boiling, as he was forced to watch the man sneak a feel of Harry’s cock through his pants with his other hand-before he let the boy go in front of him to their seats. Snape clenched his wand in a clenched fist as he saw the man grab the boy’s ass. The boy quickly laughed and pulled the man down beside him, quickly beginning to snog him. Snape at this moment felt his control snap as the boy was pulled closer to the man. It was not until he was about to cast a castration spell at the Man that he remembered where he was! Snape was livid! Especially when he now realized he had no choice but to resort to Muggle means, which suddenly was nowhere near enough when he caught the man’s fingers sliding out of his back pocket with a small condom packet as the lights went out. Seething, Snape, swooped down the stairs as Molly Weasley was held back by Arthur, both watching with the others as Snape quickly cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself and then cast several spells on the Man that Potter was with.

First caused the man's drink to spill all over his pants forcing a stop to their activities. 

The man jumped up due to the ice covering his crotch. Now embarrassed, the Man excused himself to the bathroom where Severus had followed him casting a charm making him get into a fight with a few of the men in the bathroom. It was amazing what one could start with a Pinching and Groping charm near the other males could do. Then after the man was beaten black and blue by those men, did Snape take great delight in stealing the man’s memories and then obliterating the Disgusting Pedophile- who was arrested by the Muggle Cops for Disorderly Conduct Charges and Public Indecency, but Snape had not stuck around to witness that.

Instead, Snape had immediately returned as the cleaning crew finished their job. Harry now realized he was being stood up, was too full of angry thoughts that Snape picked up on to notice the Potions Master taking the place of his date to protect him. Snape waved to the others confirming that it was him for a moment and the matters were resolved. Noticing him, they relaxed and began to enjoy the movie that just began. Snape pondered for a time how he was going to inform the Headmaster of the Dursleys’ business with the boy, and did not notice he had unconsciously placed his arm around the boy’s back seat in a protective gesture as he contemplated everything.

At the end of the movie, Harry quickly jumped over the railing with ease, and left. His walk showing that he was eager to go. Snape disillusioned himself non-verbally and wandlessly once more, choosing to follow Harry. As he did he sent a message through his mind to Dumbledore about everything and that he was taking Potter home. Dumbledore sent a message back stating for him to remain undercover.

Snape smirked and transformed himself into Mr. Tobias Prince then apparated ahead of the Boy. The Boy was going to the Park according to the thoughts he picked up from the Boy, and he figured it was a way for him to get close to the Boy to understand the situation. He waited until Harry took his usual seat, pondering what in the world the Boy was doing with that other Man that was far too old for the Boy! Severus ignored the fact that the Man was close to his age and tried to ignore the burning thought of how good it felt to sit beside the Boy with everyone's eyes knowing it was Severus. Severus looked at the Boy who made Severus lick his lips as he once more looked the boy up and down taking in his appearance carefully, mesmerizing every detail, as he wondered what the best way to approach him was. Unlike Severus Snape, Tobias had no history with the boy and was not a magical being, therefore he decided a non-professional approach was best. 

“Harry?” Mr. Tobias Prince asked and Harry looked up.

“Yeah, who are you?” Harry sharply asked with a suspicious glare at the tall dark-haired man who wore his hair back in a loose pony tail, had fair skin like milk, and had dark brown eyes that were very gentle. Harry noticed the man wore a white dress shirt, a black suit jacket, black dress pants, and black boots. To Severus, it was quite easy to see the Boy was furious, and being careful due to the obvious: the boy was holding onto his wand behind his back. Severus wanted to smirk at this, before he thought fast, and said the coded message that all of Vernon’s Clients told the Boy upon their first meeting from his memories of the Muggle Blonde Man.

“The game is already set. It is your move. Care to join me?” Severus said with his hand out.

Harry was surprised but then he smiled, and took the hand, letting Snape pull him up and close to him. Severus then whispered in his ear that he was Tobias Prince and “already liking the package”, meaning the Boy was a good buy. Then he bit the Boy’s side of the neck gently and whispered to the Boy, “The game is set for an hour, why don’t you tell me about yourself?” 

The boy smiled cheekily before replying, “You first.” 

That was how they used the hour to learn about each other as they walked around the park. Severus bought the boy a soda and hotdog from the local park stand while making up a story about himself and giving the Boy permission to call him “Toby”. They ate together and talked until sundown before Severus concluded it was good to get the Boy safe indoors and insured this by walking the Boy home. Toby offered “The Mall” as “the next round” as he walked the boy to the door, where he was surprised by the boy’s sudden and pleasantly shy manner.

The boy had stood by the door and looked Snape in the eyes with his shining Emeralds and said, “Before you go, I just-look-just hear me out for a second.” He said and Snape had nodded and patiently stood by the boy as he began, “Before, when you found me, it was a terrible day. I honestly thought it was just going to get worse but then you showed up, and, look I know this is going to sound strange but: you made everything better. I cannot think how it would have ended if you weren’t there to change it. Sorry, I’m rambling. I just wanted to say thanks and that I am definitely looking forward to our next meeting.” Harry said with a blush and sparkling emeralds then he surprised Snape by going on his tip-toes and giving him a simple kiss-just a light meeting of lips upon lips. He then turned around and went inside.  
Snape pondered the situation as he lifted his finger tips to his lips, fear took him for a moment, before he recalled where he was and what he was to do. It was just in time as the Uncle came outside. 

“You are new!” Said Uncle Vernon in a mood and with knowledge that this was not the Client that had come to pick up the Boy. 

Severus took the moment to play his role and to set everything up for his next meeting with Harry. It was very simple to twist the facts with a show of cash and a simple conversation of being the genuine CEO of the Company named Tobias Prince. A mere statement of “Mr. Sky was my representative” took care of the matters with the other man’s disappearance. In fact: it was the key to being invited in where he took matters into his own hands about the boy. 

It was ludicrous and it infuriated him just how much the Dursleys’ greed went. Petunia, Lily’s own sister, even made statements of how the other Clients could take the Boy to events. Dudley, Harry’s cousin, enjoyed stating how he “witnessed” the “playing” and that Harry’s screams were of enjoyment and pleasure, stating how he liked going to the Clubs to witness it all. Uncle Vernon and Petunia both insured the Client that they would let the Client have “Full rights to pleasure” and the Boy was always willing. It was obvious that it was said to cover up what Dudley had revealed. Snape’s fury had grown but he used it as means of an opening to make his expectations clear: that while he was the Client, no one else was to have the Boy, nor was anyone else to use the Boy for any other means unless without his specific permission beforehand. Snape, showing himself to be wealthy and possessive, made it clear he wanted the boy Untouched, Unmarked, and fully Desirable and Capable to serve him and his needs wholeheartedly and physically. He also made it clear the Boy was to receive gifts from him which he expected the Boy to keep, as well as anything else that he felt to provide. This was supported by how he was going to take the Boy to special functions and wanted the Boy not to be the cause of any embarrassment. The Dursleys were aglow with the thought of the money that Mr. Prince was going to pay them. "Very well, where's your contract?" Vernon asked and Severus inwardly panicked for a second. 

Recalling last minute, he saw in a memory of Mr. Sky, that the contract for the Boy was always brought by the Client. So, he conjured his own recalling one from one of his text-books, although he could not remember its significance or history at the time, he did know that it had similarities in which he needed in the moment-so thinking quickly he chose it. Now, he took it out, and happily saw the Dursleys signature next to his own and happily saw his real name next to it. The boy being a Minor did not need to sign. Wanting to cover all his grounds he had caused the Dursleys to get a paper cut and made sure the drops had fallen on the document. 

Snape left with grace and full dignity but walking out the door, it was a full-blown mischievous smile. The Dursleys had been fools when they signed their names without looking at his contract, and even greater ones for letting Snape keep it. Now outside, he grinned and stopped to cut his own finger slightly to allow his drops of blood to fall on his name. The document took on a golden hue then evaporated into the air. Prof. Snape smiled as he thought of it going to the Ministry of Magic Office where it was going to be processed. 

He knew the Guardianship was now valid and had nothing to fear. No one would be able to deny it since the Guardians of the Boy had signed it with full consent. This was why, although he was a Death Eater, no one would be able to argue his case-even if they chose to challenge him in court and decided to use Veritaserum. Arriving in his quarters at Hogwarts, he readied for the evening, feeling as if Lily was smiling at him from heaven since he noticed he had a warm sensation throughout his body, as he peacefully slept the entire night. From then on, day after day of the summer was filled spending time with Harry. 

Reflecting only took a mere minute, as Prof. Snape shook his hair after turning off the water. Prof. Snape then put on his new clothes for the day: a light blue t-shirt and blue jeans over his green boxer-briefs. He then grabbed a pair of white socks but then remembered how the boy was so excited when he came to pick him up for their very first official date which was the morning after the Dursleys had signed the contract with Snape. Snape had kept his word, as Tobias Prince, he had taken the boy to the Mall...

The boy came out of the house wearing a long white sleeve shirt and blue jeans. Both were quite baggy but not compared to the ugly tennis shoes that he was wearing. Feeling aggravated he decided their idea of the mall from last week was a good idea. As soon as they arrived, Harry surprised him by treating him to coffee. When he saw the boy hand him a stirring stick, he caught sight of what appeared to be a bruise under the boy’s wrist. Taking his hand, he lifted the shirt, and was shocked to see they were marks from fingers.

Where did you get these from?

“Oh, I got in a fight. You know us teenagers, we are never happy unless we are caught in the middle of something. Really it’s nothing. I know you mentioned before you enjoyed reading, have you been able to indulge lately?” Harry asked as he sat across from Snape.

Snape watched as the Boy stirred his coffee then brought the stirring stick to his lips and placed it in. He moaned a little and then placed it aside. The move caught Severus by surprise and he felt himself harden at the sight. The shock of this caused his mouth to go dry and his mind to forget the question for a moment. He then licked his lips and bought time by sipping his coffee then remembering said, “I have begun to re-read Hard Times”. Snape winced at the title as it hit too close to home and wished he had said something else as he shifted his legs a little from the effects Potter was having on his body, but it was the truth that he did enjoy Charles Dickens works and as such was in the process of reading that work. 

“I recall reading Oliver Twist when I was younger. Dodger was my favorite character.” Harry said as Snape offered him a hand. Harry took it and left his seat, walking hand in hand with the man in the mall. To Harry, he could tell the experience was surreal and enjoyable. For him, it was frightening being with the boy who appeared so open and carefree. The oddest part was being with someone else without any ties or dark history, nor any school rules to bear in mind, and so allowed to relish in the freedom of being himself with Harry; which became obvious to Snape quickly that Harry was enjoying the present company of Tobias Prince.

This was why he enjoyed the fantastic experience of taking the Boy to a store and buying him fresh clothing. Snape, made sure he picked the items for the Boy, and made it clear that the Boy not only was to try them on but came out and showed him what he looked like. This insured that Snape was buying clothes that would look good on the Boy and that his money was not wasted on anything that was not appealing for the Boy as well- or so he told himself. Snape could not help but find himself enjoying the experience. He then allowed the Boy to obtain items he wanted that were things he enjoyed occupying his free time with- so it was a surprise when the Boy chose reading literature on fantasy, mystery, and help books on drawing art, as well as colored pencils. 

When they left the store, the boy surprised him once more by pulling off to a small corridor and shoved Snape against the wall. Snape was given a deep passionate kiss that Snape quickly took control over. He turned the boy so the boy was the one with his back against the wall and deepened the kiss, furthermore he ran his hands up and down the boy’s chest, then up his shirt so he could feel the boy’s skin. He felt the boy arch against him as he led a hand down the small of the boy’s back to cup the boy’s rear, only to be aware they were rubbing against each other. Moaning in the boy’s ear he heard the boy gasping and panting. Severus took advantage and brought his right hand from Harry’s rear to his front, and then focused on rubbing the Boy up and down, squeezing, pulling, as he was kissing, biting, and sucking the boy’s sensitive neck. Sensing the boy was getting close, he took out his hand and brought their bodies close until they were rubbing against each other’s groins until they both came against each other, moaning each other’s names.

“Hmmm I should get going” Severus said as he non-verbally cleaned their bodies. He made sure the boy was not aware by distracting him with kisses and bites on his neck. Delirious the Boy looked at him and Snape enjoyed the fact that he had been the one to make the boy looked so well- snogged. However, the thought that others would see the boy as he was, and that did not appeal to Snape. This was why he was glad they were close to the restrooms which he sent the Boy in so that he could make himself presentable. Snape also made sure he was clean before they returned to the public area of the mall. They then left, walking the way back, discussing Harry’s school and how his studies were going.

Harry surprised him by intelligently discussing everything with Muggle dialogue, as he had been worried that Harry would put himself in danger as soon as he felt close with someone. Instead the Boy discussed how his school used to be an old Gothic Cathedral and used Muggle terms like “Chemistry” for Potions, “Philosophy” for Charms, “Arts and Crafts” for Transfiguration, “Gym” for Defense, “History” for History of Magic, and left Astronomy as itself. Quidditch, was replaced with Cricket, and stated he was the Catcher due to his ability to catch a variety of Pitches, and due to being also an Outfielder when the need arises for him to cover. Snape upon hearing this said he was a “Pitcher as well” but the look in his eyes told Harry he was no longer talking about the ball game.

“Good thing I am a Catcher then.” Harry said turning to Snape now in front of Number 4 as Snape leaned down for a kiss which Harry accepted. Snape continued to kiss Harry, deepening it, and feeling the boy up his shirt relishing the opportunity for the skin to skin contact to feel the boy’s chest and abs, and the sides of his waist with both his hands, before using his hands to pull Harry into a deep kiss one last time.

“Toby when is our next round going to be?” Harry asked him in a low voice that was husky and breathless due to the kiss and began making plans.

From then on, the summer was full of happiness and delight for both Harry and Tobias whose days were full of happiness and delight as they spent their days with fiery intimacy and sweet passion. It was as if they were a perfect potion whose ingredients instantly came together molding just right to make powerful effects that were so strong that they even bewitched the two into thinking all was right with the world. Severus was so intoxicated that before he even knew it, they were going to be celebrating their one Month together tonight-only to have it torn from them by the cruelest of shocks.

It came in the form of Dumbledore, who informed him as the Potions Master was leaving, that he had enough evidence against the Dursleys for the charges from the Weasleys’ knowledge and Pompfrey’s history of the Boy. That and with the memory of Snape’s discussion with Vernon had been enough to put the three in a cell in Azkaban for Life Imprisonment. With that and with Dumbledore accompanying him, for Harry’s sake, they went to Number 4. The Aurors came and Dumbledore did the work to keep the charges and arrest from being made public through his connections as Snape revealed all to Harry before watching him go with Dumbledore.

Tonight, Harry was being moved to the Weasleys, which Snape was glad for-but it made their end bittersweet. Recalling the incident at number 4 made Snape feel like he drank sour milk. The betrayal in Harry’s eyes unnerved him to no end and had made him feel as if a large part of himself had been ripped away, and that left a cruel, cold, and very empty void inside of him that knew no end.

What was he going to do?

Just as Snape sat down with a hot cup of tea to consider the matter, the floo erupted. Albus Dumbledore stepped through and joined Snape in his living room, sitting across from him with a hot cup of lemon tea of his own. There was a peaceful silence for a moment.

“Severus, as you are aware, I went to apply for Guardianship of Harry. You informed me that you had obtained temporary custody to insure the boy’s safety from the Ministry, and for that I am grateful-but we have come to an odd predicament.” Albus began continuing the conversation from earlier.

“What predicament is this Albus?” Severus asked pondering what could now be wrong and with concern lacing his respectful tone. He did not want anything no matter how minor to allow the Dursleys release from Azkaban! He had thought their plan went well! The contract he had should now be allowed to be voided since Albus was deemed the Magical Guardian of the Boy from Lily and James’ Will. It should be no question that Albus should be allowed to be the Caregiver of the Boy -especially with the circumstances regarding the Dark Lord.

“To explain, might I see your contract that you made?” Albus inquired knowing that every wizard had a right to summon any document that they had signed their name to, much like every patient had a right to their own medical file. Severus said the spell and from his wand came a mist-where it showed the document it had conjured and bore witness to the signatures and blood spill of. There it floated in front of them with a dim light, much like an awaiting patronus charm for a message.

“My God SEVERUS!” Albus said standing up as he perused it then looked back at his adopted son with shock. “Where did you learn of this type of contract!” The Headmaster demanded, “I know you are a Master of the Dark Arts to the Extreme, but never had I thought you-my adopted son- would willingly partake in this! You gave me your word Severus!”

“Albus it is just a magical contract. Here allow me to show you my memory, go on, summon your pensieve. You will see I have kept my word and not done anything wrong!” Severus determined but now frightened that he might have done wrong but wanted to prove he had kept to the plan, as well as kept to the Light. Albus summoned his pensieve and observed Severus drop his memory in then dived down.

Severus made sure he kept the memory as only the time he had been in the meeting with the Dursleys. He tried his hardest to not pace as he now began to wonder if Albus would want memories of his time with the Boy. Sure, it had been an act, but he knew what he had been feeling, and the boy was a minor, and Severus was his Teacher. Severus bit his lip planning his argument in advance in case the Headmaster deemed it necessary to have those as well as that type of conversation. Severus knew he had begun the whole thing with honorable intentions but now he could not help but question both his honor and his intentions, as he knew some of his behaviors and actions towards the boy had been unnecessary.

The conversations could have taken place with him kissing and touching the boy, but Severus could not help but be glad that he did. Severus touched his fingertips to his lips but then snapped his hand back down to his side. No, he had been playing a role, and they were necessary to maintain that façade. Now, he can go back to being his normal Bat-Git self, and no one would need to question him. Tobias Prince now was unnecessary and not needed, so there was no cause for concern. None, whatsoever. Yet, just as he thought that, he could not help but feel like he was doing a poor job of playing pretend which made him once more feel at a loss with his situation and as if he was losing his touch as a Spy.

“Severus” Albus said as he came out, breaking into Snape's thoughts, causing the Potions Master to look at him, “Severus that contract you recalled and conjured was a very old magical contract my Boy.”

“How old?” Severus asked and pondered what the concern was and was feeling very apprehensive as a sudden feeling of foreboding came to him. Severus could not help but feel trepidation, the type that only came from knowing by instinct that things were about to get worse. Severus held his breath as he suddenly knew somehow this involved Harry too.

“It is the type that was used in Ancient Days for Enslavement when a family debt was active. The Potters as you are aware owe you several. Harry in this case would be deemed the Slave as well as the Beneficiary of the family debt being the last Potter. The Blood acts as a bind to not only activate the family debts but also to insure the Slave’s cooperation in the matter. Petunia having Lily’s blood and knowledge of her blood tie to Harry was enough to bind Harry. Harry also being the subject of the conversation is enough to make the contract aware that the Slave would be Harry and you his Master.”

“PREPOSTEROUS!” Severus shouted but then was told to “Wait, sit down, we still have other matters to discuss” by Dumbledore.

“In this contract, Severus, blood was the active binding tool-meaning this debt and contract are not just tied to Harry but Unbreakable until his death. This means Harry cannot runaway, or be sold to another, because his blood and service is tied to you until he fulfills the debt. However, because you were specific in saying you would meet his needs and care for him, you made it clear that he must live with you and serve you. Let us see, ah yes, see here, and that he could accept what he gives you, ah yes, and right here when you said, “while he -meaning you Severus-was the Client, no one else was to have the Boy, nor was anyone else to use the Boy for any other means without your specific permission beforehand and you also said, “you wanted the boy Untouched, Unmarked, and fully Desirable wholeheartedly and physically”. Severus by being so specific not only have you bound the boy with one of the Unbreakable magical contracts, you have also bound him to you in heart and body. You also specified the type of slave you wanted- a pleasure slave.” 

“WHAT!” Severus shout rang throughout his corridor as he looked in horror at the Headmaster who looked grim.

TBC


	3. Unbreakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Albus will matters change once he turns 17?” Severus asked with the hope that once the Boy was an adult, his contract will no longer be binding.
> 
> “I am afraid not. According to what I know and this book, this contract is known for its binding of Master and Slave together in an unbreakable bond. The addition of blood binds your magic and physical life to each other. It is very clear. There is no escape. This was a contract created to never be broken by any magical or physical means, this was to insure the slave had no way of escaping his Master.”

New Warning: Harry is now enslaved to Prof. Snape.

Remember: SNARRY M/M Slash relationship between Snape and Harry, and this is an EXPLICIT story.

= =

“In this contract, Severus, blood was the active binding tool-meaning this debt and contract are not just tied to Harry but Unbreakable until his death. This means Harry cannot runaway, or be sold to another, because his blood and service is tied to you until he fulfills the debt. However, because you were specific in saying you would meet his needs and care for him, you made it clear that he must live with you and serve you. Let us see, ah yes, see here, and that he could accept what he gives you, ah yes, and right here when you said, “while he (meaning you Severus) was the Client, no one else was to have the Boy, nor was anyone else to use the Boy for any other means without your specific permission beforehand…ah and you also said, “you wanted the boy Untouched, Unmarked, and fully Desirable wholeheartedly and physically”. Severus by being so specific not only have you bound the boy with one of the Unbreakable magical contracts, you have also bound him to you in heart and body. You also specified the type of slave you wanted- a pleasure slave.” 

“WHAT!” Severus shout rang throughout his corridor as he looked in horror at the Headmaster who looked grim.

“Yes, and unfortunately these types of contracts have not been changed due to their historical nature. You see, as we do today, we only have knowledge of them but not have deemed it necessary to change these laws due to them being old. It would be much like us changing the Mona Lisa because it is no longer a contemporary work of art, as such most of these documents left for prosperity are left unchanged. Which is why I am surprised you have done this contract which is still legal and fully binding today. You cannot break it, nor can Harry, and neither can the Wizengamot or Magical Congress. This is as Unbreakable and Binding as the Unbreakable Vow-even if you attempted to, all it would do would kill Harry due to his blood and being now being tied to your own.” Albus said as he saw the Potions Master pace. 

“I did not mean for this to happen Albus.” Severus said and he saw Albus nod.

“I know but it has been done. We need to do our research to insure we know everything about this bond before Harry is told. If I am not mistaken, he should be able to be away from you for 12 hours-which was the time allowed due to the day being from sunrise to sunset which permitted the Master to carry out his work load. Therefore, we are going to be fine with school, but at night he must be with you-otherwise, the spell will cast punishment.” Albus said as he picked up the book and looked over the information within it.

“I am positive Harry is going to enjoy that bit of knowledge.” Severus muttered to himself as Albus continued his reading.

“Albus will matters change once he turns 17?” Severus asked with the hope that once the Boy was an adult, his contract will no longer be binding.

“I am afraid not. According to what I know and this book, this contract is known for its binding of Master and Slave together in an unbreakable bond. The addition of blood binds your magic and physical life to each other. It is very clear. There is no escape. This was a contract created to never be broken by any magical or physical means, this was to insure the slave had no way of escaping his Master.” 

“What if I were to give him to someone else?” Severus said and saw the Headmaster shake his head.

“It would do you no good. Harry is bound by the life debts of the Potters and his own with you. He would feel that in his magic, blood, and body to the point where he would use whatever means to come back to you-even if it meant killing the person you gave him to. The need to serve you would drive him until he found his way back to you. History shows servants in this bond crawling on their hands and knees with bloody fingers crawling back to their Masters, who thought they could get rid of them by burying them alive. This was why this contract stopped being used because as you well know a person’s life is priceless. Therefore, to be a slave because of a life debt by this contract means that the slave must, in turn, work all his life to return that debt. Harry not only has Lily’s debts but James’. Now let us look at Harry who has mentioned the time you tried to save him, Hermione, and Ron from Lupin’s Werewolf form. It also is not taking into consideration the many times you tried saving Harry from your work with the Order, as well as the times you saved him from his own work in the Potions Classroom when he has made mistakes. This also can include the times you saved him from others’ mistakes in the Potions Classroom that could have been life threatening.”

“My complaints about those are immeasurable.” Severus whispered as he now began to truly realize the severity of the issue.

“Indeed. Harry also has informed us that Hogwarts is his home which means everyone in Hogwarts he sees as his family. You have saved Hogwarts many times as Potions Master due to your potions saving us from our daily injuries to our students’ injuries that they procure, as well as those who come here for Medical Assistance-like our Order Members. Not to mention the times that you have gone out of your way to protect us from creatures of the forest, to others who deem us harm, such as Quirrell in Harry’s first year. Any act that preserved us and protected us within Hogwarts by yourself, small or large, since Harry’s first year will be accounted for, by this Contract, are all debts that Harry now physically embodies as your slave. That is the purpose behind this contract due to the Ancients believing “An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a life for a life”.” Albus said as Severus Snape swayed a little before he gently lowered himself down onto the sofa and placed his head in his hands.

“The boy would have to be immortal to be able to work all of those debts off.” Severus whispered to Albus who nodded grimly.

“Unfortunately, he is not alas I am not Magic so I cannot tell you how this is going to be measured. Perhaps if you have him little things to do for you throughout the day, it may help.” Albus said and then stated, “We can figure out a way to explain the amount of time he will spending with you perhaps an assistant job or extra tutoring for potions, something along those lines may work. Alas, him being a pleasure slave for you is a matter I will leave between you and Harry. As a slave, he has no rights, but as a member of my Staff and as my Adopted Son, I will be holding you accountable for his well-being Severus and will be expecting Harry to finish his education and have all his needs being met here and otuside of this school.” The Headmaster said making it clear he would not allow for any mistreatment or neglect.

“I understand Headmaster but you have no need to concern yourself, for in the contract as you can see, I swore to provide for him and I mean that in all ways” Severus said. 

“Severus, I know you are a good man but your hate for Harry is legendary. Your quarrels in the classroom with each other are just as renown. I do not believe that you would intentionally do harm, but I have always feared that when you are angry that there might come a time where there will be irrevocable damage to the both of you because of that hate.” Albus said as he warmed his tea.

“I confess Albus that you and I both have shared that fear.” Severus said acknowledging the Headmaster’s words and concerns with the last meeting of Occlumency on his mind.

“It is not something that we can afford, especially now with this contract in place.” Albus said as he looked at his Potions Master, “I also have another concern: your spying has become too dangerous for you. It is something that I have been meaning to speak with you about. You are a man of many talents. I know the war is coming upon us. Even without this contract in place, I was planning on asking for you to stop and instead take up a Healer Position within the Order. It is your decision.” 

“I admit that I would prefer it Albus especially now that I am bonded to the Boy. It would do us no good if I were killed just to take our Savior with us, besides I promised to provide for him, and I cannot do that if we are dead.” Severus said as Albus stood and came to sat beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Severus, you are a good man with a good soul, and I know you did not mean to do any harm. You are not Tom: who enjoys destroying others for the sake of it. You are better than that. You mean so much to all of us and I know the others would say the same thing if they were here with us. Lily I am sure is proud of you and is grateful that if this were to be that it at least occurred with you, because she knows as well as I, that would never abuse your authority in the manner that many might assume you would. You are not one that desires power or gets intoxicated by it. I know this just as much as I know that you and Harry share the same desire: to be loved. Perhaps if you remember this you both might be able to find happiness and friendship within this ordeal that you both face.” Albus said and saw Severus was contemplating his advice.

“If I might be able to obtain friendship, perhaps but Headmaster, what if it turned into something more?” Severus asked and saw Albus eyebrows go up into the old man’s hairline. He then brought them down and lowered his eyes so he was overlooking his glasses, peering with his twinkling eyes into Severus’ obsidian.

“Why Severus have you come to care for the Boy?” Albus asked and saw Severus lower his eyes.

“Always” Severus said as he waved his wand and the doe bounced around his chambers shocking the Headmaster who smiled with delight.

“Severus, I will give you my blessing and consent. I will even perform the binding ceremony myself but only if it is a consensual relationship that the both of you desire. This means that I must see both you and Harry making the effort at a supportive relationship and maintaining it with the other. Otherwise, it will not work as the both of us know since the binding will only be effective if there is true love, want, and desire at the heart of both individuals participating in the ceremony.” Prof. Dumbledore said and then saw the Potions Master nod his head.

Prof. Dumbledore patted his adopted son’s knee and with his eyes twinkling said, “I will now be happily looking forward to that day. Now I believe we need to discuss an arrangement before he comes to school so let us look at our options…” The Headmaster said as he summoned tea and some refreshments so that they could go over everything. 

= = At Kings Cross = =

Harry growled as he entered Kings Cross with the Weasleys. He could not believe how Ginny was trying to be all lovey towards him, and could not comprehend why she would be. Harry did not find her at all attractive nor was she anything to look at. She was just Ron’s sister and nothing more. He shook his head as he once more walked with the Order to the Platform 9 and 3/4 when he noticed one of his Clients. His name was Bryan Jerkins and he was a tall fair skinned man with light chestnut hair and green eyes. He was a War Veteran who now worked for his Uncle at Grunnings in the Accounting Department and was Head of the Financial Contracts for Repairs.

“Bryan?!” Harry said to make certain it was him as he walked by with Moody following behind him. 

Bryan turned to him and with twinkling eyes whispered, “Harry!” 

Suddenly Bryan engulfed him in a hug and brought his lips to meet Harry’s in a quick kiss. 

“Bloody hell it is good to feel those lips again! I am sorry but the month has been hell at work. I wanted to meet up with you I did!” Bryan said as he forced Harry to walk with him down the platform by keeping an arm around Harry’s waist.

“Bryan I don’t have much time, my train.” Harry said but Bryan hushed him with another kiss and pulled him into an alcove.

“I know but I owe your Uncle and I will be damned first before I go home to my wife without some satisfaction!” Bryan hissed in Harry’s ear making Harry’s stomach feel like butterflies were swarming within as Bryan shoved him against a wall.

“Make me scream?” Harry said with a mischevious smile.

“Oh yeah!” Bryan said as he lifted Harry’s leg and pulled their bodies together as they kissed. Suddenly Harry felt as if he was kissing concrete and opened his eyes just to see Bryan fall like concrete onto the floor. Looking up, he saw Mad-Eye Moody clunking his foot towards him, grabbed him by the scruff, mumbling something about “talking to Dumbledore” before making Harry walk in front of him. Very soon he was on the train to Hogwarts pondering what was wrong with the world!

Harry knew that love meant showing affection, so what was the big deal about him kissing another?! What was wrong with the Wizarding World! Did they not believe in love between two people and the desire for some sort of physical show of love?! Harry spent the rest of the ride pondering if the Muggle World was different on this matter as Ron and Hermione performed their Prefect Duties. 

He recalled Dumbledore mentioning his mother’s love was within his skin and wondered if the power of love could be just as powerful between two adults? Thinking this, he wished with all his might that he had been brought up with his parents so he would know how to conduct himself in Wizarding and Muggle Society without feeling like he was lacking important knowledge. It was not as if Hogwarts had a class that taught this, or sent him a book which informed him the differences in perceptions, but now he wished with all his might that they had at least one of them since Mad Eye seemed very angry at him for kissing another man.

Were the perceptions on sexuality so different? Was it truly so terrible to show public displays of affection? In the Muggle World it did not seem to be the case but then again, Harry was kept in a cupboard, but maybe it is also one of those Pure Blood tradition things that still carried on to this day? Curious, Harry made a mental note to ask Ron and Hermione but then got side-tracked with Malfoy. Now arriving with a broken nose-fixed by Lovegood-he sat at the table. Already stressed by his thoughts he was suddenly embarrassed to find out he was wrong about Slughorn!

Leaving the feast, he was furious even more with himself for his foolish assumption and with the thought of Dumbledore not trusting Harry for the umpteenth time with important information! Desiring comfort from his ridiculous off-day, he knew what he had to do. Grabbing the Map, he snuck out to Hogsmeade through the passageway of the One-Eyed Witch statue after Ron and Hermione left to do their Prefect Duties with the First Years. From Hogsmeade, Harry went North going instead to that Muggle Town nearby: Dufftown. Dufftown was usually off-limits to students’ due to it being strictly Muggle, but today it would serve Harry’s needs well. 

Harry walked around and seeing the pub smirked as he walked in. Due to it being late, he knew Happy Hour long since passed. Seeing the lights and televisions flashing with the game, he knew it would be super easy to slide in with the amount of crowd that was screaming and hollering about the game. Going inside, he brushed pass the Hostess when he said, “I am meeting my Dad” and smiled as she let him walk by. He walked through the aisles until he saw an attractive man near the bar ordering a drink. 

Looking at him, Harry thought he was quite attractive with his height, broad shoulders, and dark eyes and short black hair, and fair skin. Harry looked at his hands and saw there was no ring. This was perfect! He went up to the man making sure he opened the buttons at his collar to show a bit of his chest and came up to him, then leaned on the counter and looked up into the dark brown eyes with his shining emerald. 

“Hey there” Harry said with a low whisper trying to not think about how better-looking Snape was compared to this man who, now that he was closer, looked weaker and a push-over which made Harry feel disappointed.

“Hey there yourself, you’re not at all bad looking kid. What’s your name?” Said the Man as Harry noticed right away that he was looking him over.  
Harry leaned in closer to the man’s ear saying “Jim, you?”

“Hmm, Dan.” Dan said as he drew the boy closer to him. Harry took a chance and straddled the man’s knee, groaning a little as the man began to move his knee-enjoying the game.

“Enjoying the game?” Dan huskily said as he used his hand to move the boy closer to him.

“Mmm, yeah but I want more action.” Harry said playing the pun.

“Mmm, which base you heading for?” Dan asked as he began rubbing Harry’s back.

“I’m looking for a grand slam.” Harry said moving Dan’s hand to between his legs. 

Dan moaned in Harry’s ear and then said, “Come on”. Dan said and he stood with Harry. They walked out of the pub and to the back alley, where Dan immediately began slowly kissing Harry’s lips and running his hands over the boy’s clothed chest. Harry was frustrated with Dan going so slow and taking in Harry’s eyes, way too long to act, but Harry tried to be patient so he would not ruin this opportunity.

“I never said you were nothing” 

Damn that Man! Harry thought as the words and silky voice of Snape continued to ring in his mind and ears as Dan began kissing his neck. Harry tried to close his eyes and let himself relax to enjoy the sensations of the kiss and the man’s hands on his waist, but it was as if the man’s hands were flobberworms crawling on his skin! They were just all wrong! 

“Get off him!” 

Shocked Harry opened his eyes just in time to hear that snarling voice and feeling the man being wrenched off him. Harry stood in disbelief as he saw his Potions Master throw a fantastic right hook into the Man’s nose making the man scream in pain. Then Harry saw a flash and knew the man had been not only knocked out but obliviated. 

“Just what do you think you were doing!” Snape demanded as he looked down at the Boy whose eyes were a glow with some sort of shiny emotion.

Snape was furious! He had been surprised when Fawkes burst into his chambers with an emergency message saying the boy was missing-but to find him with a man in a dirty alley!? Not just that but to find him with an older man near Snape’s own age was just ridiculous! If it were not for their Master-Slave bond, he would not have been able to find the boy in time to save his virtue!

“Hmph, what do you think Master?” Harry sneering and using the title in a disrespectful and cocky manner. 

“I think you deserve to know who you belong to.” Snape as his voice dropped an octave making his voice deeper and huskier. He did not know why but he felt a pull to the Boy to show him just who he belonged to and who it was that the boy had to answer to! He noticed the Boy flush and cast a non-verbal cleaning charm on the Boy with a wave of his hands and then wasted no time in swooping down on the boy, taking his lips deeply. Marking the boy’s mouth with his own and diving his tongue deep into his mouth, making the boy moan. In turn, Snape pressed his body against the boy’s making sure he met his arousal with the young man’s and then used his mouth to bite and suck on the boy’s neck. The boy gasped and was moaning and groaning, writhing against him responding to the delicious pain. The boy was scratching his back, clenching his fingers in his teacher’s shirt, and writhing his cock against his teachers in an up fashion, arching against him.

Snape continued to suck on the boy’s neck until the Boy went limp in his arms, and only then did he transport them to the school’s front gates. He pulled the boy behind him, going down the stairs as they did when the Boy first began his Occlumency lessons, until they reached his private chambers. Without saying anything they went through the warded door until they reached Snape’s bed chamber. Only then did Snape pushed the boy down to make him sit. With the boy sitting down on his bed, did Prof. Snape feel the boy’s face with his fingers brushing against the boy’s cheek. The boy leaned into the touch while keeping his emerald eyes on the obsidian. 

Then, sanity struck and the moment was broken!

Suddenly noticing, as if for the first time who was touching him, Harry pushed Snape away with his hands shouting, “Don’t touch me!” as if he finally came to his senses and out of some enchantment. Harry fell back from the push onto the bed only to find Snape over him. Harry immediately tried making a run for it but Snape caught him with one arm around his waist and shoved him back down on the bed. They then wrestled for a bit until Snape caught the boy’s hands in his own and pushed the boy and his hands down on to the bed. Snape’s body aligned with the boy was frightening to Harry who shouted, “Stop! Leave me alone! You have no right to bring me here and treat me this way!” 

While considering the emerald orbs with obsidian eyes shining with some hidden resolve Snape dominated Harry’s body by giving one final shove to Harry’s hands and body so that he was lying completely over him, then smoothly whispered into Harry’s ear to Harry’s utter horror: 

“On the contrary Potter, I have every right”. 


	4. Withheld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What did you do to me Snape?!” Harry demanded to know as he clenched his fists, as if holding back punching him would hold back his anger.
> 
> Snape knew this could be a moment of truth. This moment could make things better or worse, but he recalled what he said to Dumbledore that night that Dumbledore came about the Contract. Prof. Snape had told Dumbledore that the Boy “must never know”.

Warnings: Master-Slave Bond, Enslavement, SNARRY, Explicit Sexual Content throughout the story, including this chapter.  
= =

“Stop! Leave me alone! You have no right to bring me here and treat me this way!” 

While considering the emerald orbs with obsidian eyes shining with some hidden resolve- Snape dominated Harry’s body by giving one final shove to Harry’s hands and body, so that he was lying completely over him, then smoothly whispered into Harry’s ear to Harry’s utter horror: 

“On the contrary Potter, I have every right”.

Harry suddenly had a flash of memory enter his mind when he was in the Alley of Snape mentioning “showing Harry just who he belonged to”. Harry felt an imminent sense of dread and once more began to fight to break free while shouting “No!” Snape caught him and pushed him down once more then began grinding himself into the Boy who suddenly felt a warming sensation spread over his body and a sudden desire fill him along with a fiery passion. Harry gasped as he suddenly began to feel flushed as a sudden rush of electricity filled his body with each touch that Snape gave him. It was amazing how Snape could make him feel, and to Harry it was as if the time away now made him aware of just what Snape’s effect on him was! That fogginess back in his mind heightened and ensnared all his senses to the point it gave him tunnel vision to where he was only focusing on Snape and what he was doing to him. It was both alarming and exhilarating to Harry’s mind and body as he writhed on the bed to get as much of Snape’s touch that he could, all the while moaning, as Snape enchanted him with that deep voice that found its way to Harry’s core that Harry missed Snape banishing their clothing. 

“Hmmm, you like that?” Snape said in a low husky whisper as he watched the boy go from fighting mode to a delirious and very desirable moaning lover in the blink of an eye as Snape fingered the boy’s nipples and ran his hands down Harry’s sides. Snape, who always loved power, began to feel empowered with every second that he was relishing how it was he that was once more able to do this to Harry-the most powerful wizard in their world. Knowing and feeling the Boy suddenly become driven by his lust to want desperately for Snape made the older Man’s dominating power to release itself-which showed in his shimmering obsidian eyes as his touch became rougher and harder, making the boy writhe in his bed, as he took the boy’s cock whole in his mouth, and began sucking him. Hearing the boy murmuring and whimpering made Snape impatient as he wordlessly and wandlessly performed a quick Preparation Charm. He then placed all four of his fingers in the boy stretching the younger male’s tight hole to insure the Boy was ready.

“Oh god yes-yes!!!” Harry began crying out only to be grabbed by Snape roughly and being forced to turn over. Snape quickly grabbed the boy’s hips and brought them towards his own as he brought his larger and heavier male frame over the boy’s back viciously whispering in the boy’s ear, “You’re Mine!” 

“Yours-yes!” Harry said as he felt Snape’s fingers leave him to be replaced by something thicker, longer, and heavier. “AAHHH-AHHH!” Harry shouted as he felt his insides get fuller and Snape’s rod continuing to penetrate him, going deeper with every inch. Harry sighed as he enjoyed the rod filling him and immediately leaned back then pushed with his body down even more onto Snape’s rod to take the whole of Snape’s rod inside of him on his own. Snape deeply groaned and lifted the boy so Harry's back was upright against his chest. Snape began thrusting getting faster and faster with each thrust as the Boy pressed back matching his tempo with ease, riding Snape’s cock on his own as Snape guided his waist and hips.

“Ohhh yesss Snape yessss like that….” Harry could not help saying as Snape found his spot once more and began thrusting in and out, making sure he pounded Harry with his rod to enunciate his power over Harry, making Harry fall forward onto all fours as he continued drilling into Harry making the boy cry out in ecstasy, "oh god Snape yes!" Snape smirked as he bit Harry's neck and moaned deeply as Harry's insides clenched him. Harry moaned deeply as he enjoyed the pleasure Snape caused with his rough nature as he turned them around, and began biting and sucking Harry's neck and collarbone, before leaving a trail of love-bites on his chest before Snape in one-thrust buried his cock deep inside of Harry. Harry could not help but enjoy every second as he felt Snape desperate desire and yearning to dominate Harry’s body faster and faster, harder and harder, to the point where he was violently thrusting and taking Harry viciously.

Harry could not help but enjoy being taken in this fashion that made him see stars as Snape continued his domination over him making Harry cum and a moment after Snape followed. "Snape" Harry whispered but Snape left Harry no choice but to cling to him, as Snape continued to roughly thrust inside of him. Forced to ride the Potions Master with Snape urging him on, Harry's eyes became blissful as he continued to moan, and ride Snape's cock with his hands on Snape's chest. Harry looked into his lust-filled Obsidian eyes saying, “I want it, I need it, Sev, please-please-ohhh, feels so good” as Snape moved Harry's hips back and forth roughly, while feeling so many sensations that he was unaware of the effects his words had on Snape. Snape looked up and bit his lips as he moved his hips into Harry feeling himself harden again as he saw the mouth-watering delicacy of the Boy panting, sweating, and surrendering completely to blissful pleasure as he clenched, grinded, and moved himself on top of Snape. "Mmm, like that?" Snape checked as Harry bit his lip and nodded, before crying out as Harry felt Snape quicken the pace making him bounce higher and faster. "Oh god Snape yes! yes! AH! Ohhh yes! please ohhh yesss!" Harry licked Snape’s lips, before Snape overtook the kiss and swept his tongue over and in each place of Harry’s mouth, claiming that as well while forcing Harry to continue to ride him. thrusting his hips forcing his cock deep inside Harry’s abdomen, erupting cries from Harry. Harry was egging Snape on with his moans, groans, as well as cries of “OHHH yes right there, oh god right there, more, more!!!” Snape moaned as he tongued Harry’s neck then bit by bit left love bits up and down Harry’s neck, before turning them over, and continued the burning pounding into Harry while Harry lied on his back, looking up at Snape. 

“Harry-Harry-Harry!!” Snape continued to push more and more into Harry, feeding the Boy his desires, and relishing the boy’s stamina that matched his own. Snape moaned low as Harry clenched and grinded on him, making Snape’s pace continue to get rougher and faster, making Harry cling onto Snape’s headboard as Snape pounded his body, making him release louder and tearful cries of impeccable pleasure that echoed in Snape’s ears deliciously as their faces contorting in pleasure, as both lost all control and came again together.

“Ohhh yes Harry yes!!” Snape moaned low as he felt Harry cum along with him as he drilled ferociously against the boy’s pleasurable spot as he held the boy’s hips against his own. "Yes like that Harry, grind yourself, mmmm yes, more-more-more-that’s it, yes take my whole cock, mmmm yes!” Snape as he enjoyed feeling Harry's emotions as Snape did things to his body. As they took each other over and over both completely lost in their pleasure, even when Snape took his cock out of Harry and placed it in the boy’s mouth, who enjoyed holding on to Snape's waist as Snape dived in and out of his mouth as he laid on Snape’s bed enjoying the cum streaming down his throat when his teacher came. Harry continued to moan as Snape whispered seductively in his ear, as well as sigh in pleasure even when Snape happily tasted the thick white cum that was all over the boy’s chest, hands, face, and mouth and moaning in desire as Snape took his body over and over, causing each to have many climaxes, until they were really and truly spent, lying together in bed, continuing to kiss each other’s cum covered lips until they both fell asleep in each other’s arms completely breathless. Harry did not notice that each mark Snape made on him was glowing silver confirming Snape’s bond to him as his Pleasure Slave.

= =

Severus woke silently enjoying the dreams that recalled how he had completely emptied himself into Harry, only to find himself gasping aloud as he felt a rush of cum leaving him. He blinked and was shocked to see emerald eyes peering up at him as he watched the boy lick his cum covered lips from where he was lying in between Snape’s legs over the Potions Master’s cock. Harry then leaned down and kissed him once more before Snape turned him over so he could return the favor, however, just as Harry was cumming and filling Snape’s throat did the dream suddenly shatter. 

“SNAPE! OH my god! What the hell!” Harry as he pushed the Potions Master away, stumbled out of bed in shock with the blanket wrapped around him, and meant to stand and run out but Snape said, "Stop at once!"

Immediately Harry turned and fell to his knees, facing Snape, and whispered “Master” with his head down. Harry then shook his head and brought a hand to his head. Feeling confused, frustrated, and aching all over from head to toe, "UGH! What is the matter with me!"

“Potter, look at me” Snape ordered and saw the boy’s emerald eyes look up at him, shimmering with fear and anger while his body began healing on its own.

“What did you do to me Snape?!” Harry demanded to know as he clenched his fists and stood, his body now fully healed, and holding back punching Snape as if that would hold back his anger, while instinctively knowing whatever it was affecting him was not Voldemort but Snape.

Snape knew this could be a moment of truth. This moment could make things better or worse, but he recalled what he said to Dumbledore that night that Dumbledore came about the Contract. Prof. Dumbledore had encouraged Snape to tell Harry everything but seeing the furious emerald eyes felt this was not the time.

“I took you-isn’t that obvious? Did I not say that I would show you to whom you belonged to?” Prof. Snape said with a smirk as he noticed the glowing love bites on the boy’s neck, he curiously wondered if they were going to stay there. According to the book, the Boy had to return at night to the Master and was not able to have sexual relations nor other commitments to anyone else but his Master. That meant Harry had to be punished for seeking out and kissing the other man, but Snape refused to be like his father and beat Harry. Snape also knew that Harry also was meant to feed his Master’s physical needs on a daily basis or his magic would punish him for not performing his duties.

As a result, Snape had no choice but to act, otherwise Harry would have been punished by his own magic that might have begun taking on an Obscurial nature due to his misdeeds which could have permanently damaged the boy. Therefore, Snape was not going to apologize for initiating anything nor was he expecting one from the Boy. Snape also knew he was going to need a better moment to speak with the boy about their bond-a time when the boy was not already an emotional mess and would take the time to understand what Snape was saying to him. But what could he say now?

As Snape contemplated the situation and how to use it to his advantage, Harry's shock wore off, and was replaced by anger.

“You-you BASTARD!!” Harry shouted as he threw a hand in front of him sending a magical blast that Snape with ease sent back to Harry with just a small move of his right hand. The blast whipped back to Harry who was sent flying on to his back on to the bed. Snape then used his power to keep Harry there as he went to shower and dress. He then walked back seeing the seething boy who was trying to break the invisible bonds keeping him to the bed.

“I am appalled Mr. Potter that after sixth years of attending this school that you still believe you can get away with attacking me.” Prof. Snape said as he came out in his teaching attire but bare foot, as he had no need yet for his black socks and boots. Instead he sat on the bed and straddled the boy, putting a hand on his chest, “I think punishment is in order, unfortunately points do not keep with you the severity of your actions as our past is keenly full of that evidence, therefore, starting tonight you shall be spending your evenings with me.”

“WHAT!” Harry shouted in horror but then found his voice had left him. Snape had silenced him non-verbally so he could continue uninterrupted.

“Yes, that would work very well. For attacking your teacher and Master, you will be spending your evenings here: to serve me well. That means you will no longer be able to do your night time strolls or put whatever mischievous acts in play. Hmmm, yes, I do think it would be quite beneficial to us all.” Severus said as he ran his fingers down Harry’s chest noticing how many love bites covered the boy’s chest. “Since you will be with me for an indefinite time frame, I highly suggest not getting with anyone. Merlin knows they will be quite upset having no time with you and it would just cause more strife for you. Speaking of Strife: Quidditch.”  
Harry swallowed as his team came to mind.

“You might be allowed to play, if you prove yourself capable to coming to these meetings, however, you might just suffer another year without playing in it if you do not put in the necessary effort to obey me. You do know that word and its definition? Good.” Prof. Snape said as with each sentence he leaned down and kissed the boy’s lips as he said the last word. With a teasing kiss, he rubbed the boy’s chest and sides. “Starting tonight you will come to my Potions Classroom at Seven, wherein you will be assisting me. You will do the tasks that I assign you with the strictest of attention, detail, accuracy and precision as you would apply to catching the Snitch. Do I make myself clear, Potter?”

Harry swallowed and nodded.

“Oh and Potter, to insure there will be no discrepancies with these matters, I will be having the Headmaster assigning you to my Chambers for the time being. This will assist you I am sure in the need to be punctual since you will have no reason whatsoever to go to Gryffindor Tower.” Snape said with a smirk as Harry flushed red and his eyes shimmered with fury. “Come now Potter there is no need for such thoughts” Snape said as he heard the flowing tide of curses in the boy’s mind that accompanied with images of the boy attacking him. “Very well, if you must, I shall give you time to digest your thoughts. Perhaps a good breakfast will cure you of your mood?” Snape then kissed the boy’s neck a few more times before lavishing the chest with kisses. Sucking the tips with his mouth he brought them to a point then he took the boy entirely in his mouth once more until the boy climaxed loudly. He then made the boy take him in his mouth until he enjoyed his release before kissing the boy on the lips once more, leaving the boy who was in a daze with orders to “Shower and clean up” before releasing him and going into his kitchen. 

As he cooked breakfast the Potions Master heard the shower going. He smiled as he once more licked the insides of his mouth enjoying the boy’s sweetness hoping the bond would be satisfied since he was. He could not help but be grateful to Dumbledore for allowing him to keep the boy in the evenings. He knew it would be rough at first but to know he could come home to the Boy every day was going to be a wonderful blessing since it would cut down on Snape having to make the trip to Gryffindor Tower to keep the boy in check-especially since he knew how tempting it was for a teenage boy to be in a dorm with a bunch of other boys and girls. Snape then stopped and pondered why he suddenly felt angry about that and scoffed as he thought it was ridiculous that he had thought of Harry being tempted by others an upsetting matter.

Snape shook his head pondering why he even cared enough to think about that as he made their breakfast: chopped fruit, bagels with cream cheese, and some Morning Tea. He was pondering if the boy wanted some sort of eggs or syrup-like meal such as pancakes or waffles, when the Boy entered the kitchen. “Potter” He began but heard the boy murmur, “Harry”.

“Very well, Harry, what would you like for breakfast?” Snape said satisfying the boy with his name just because he did not want to use any time or energy arguing about something as petty as what to call each other, only to be distracted by the feeling of hands wrapping around his waist. Snape held his breath as he felt himself harden and then even more so when he felt the boy’s voice whisper in his ears: “Your head on a silver platter”. 

Snape turned around and raised an eyebrow with intrigue as he gazed into the burning emeralds.

“I don’t care about what you say. I don’t care what you make me do but I will set myself on fire and be burned alive before I give you anything freely! You hurt me Snape and I am going to make your life a living hell for it! You just watch me!” Harry spitefully before he ran out of their chambers, slamming the door on his way out.

Snape shook his head and looked at breakfast. He sighed and sent it up to the teacher’s lounge before taking a quick cold shower that was not as quick as he thought it would be due to his mind conjuring fantasies about the Boy. Shocked by his own mind he took his time then meditated to completely block his feelings from his mind before following out with his long teacher’s robe billowing behind him. He pondered what he was going to do now that they had such a tumultuous start as well as wondering what was going on with him as he attended the Morning Breakfast. Not sure now what to say to Dumbledore, he made sure to instead speak with Dumbledore about his concerns with the matter of trust with Harry as he had a cup of coffee. Snape knew he had to be careful or the Headmaster would find out about this summer which was not something he wanted to explain for many reasons, one being that he would disappoint the Headmaster, and the next being that the Headmaster would not hesitate to lethally strike the Potions Master down for hurting Harry so terribly; the Headmaster's promise of keeping Severus accountable for his own actions were an assurance of that. As the Headmaster pondered the matter, Severus noticed the Boy was not present, and pondered where he could have gone.

“Perhaps, what could assist until you build some sort of trust is a charmed item of sorts.” Prof. Dumbledore said as he petted Fawkes while thinking of an item like a book of pictures of Severus and Lily growing up at Hogwarts.

“What do you mean?” Prof. Snape

“Oh, a token of affection. Something that infused with your magic so that he can carry it with him. Maybe an item you enjoyed and used for a long time, that way your magic is inside and he can sense it, as well as learn something about you as he carries it.” Prof. Dumbledore said before an Owl came and delivered a note. It was a detailed note from Moody explaining the incident at Platform 9 and ¾. “Severus, look at this.”

As Severus read the note about the Muggle Man his Obsidian eyes flashed. Shouts of alarm was heard around the hall as Snape’s cup of coffee turned into a raging volcanic inferno. Cries of Students filled the air with exclaims of “Snape set his breakfast on fire!” were hisses that reverberated throughout the Great Hall. Prof. Dumbledore waved a hand making the coffee return to normal. Snape clenched the note, nodded to Dumbledore, and left the hall deducting points for every infraction he saw. Feeling better, he saw Prof. McGonagall directing student traffic in the corridor, and greeted her politely while keeping the amount of points he deducted from Gryffindor a pleasurable secret that he inwardly gave a Cheshire Cat smile to. Snape could not wait for her to see the Hourglasses and her reaction, which was always something he looked forward to seeing and hearing about on a daily basis. 

“Ah Prof. Snape, Prof. Slughorn informed me he was several books short on his order of Advanced Potion-Making texts due to an error with the shop. If you have any could you lend him a few? He is short by ten.” Prof. McGonagall said and saw him consider the matter for a moment.

“I might have a few but they are the older editions.” Prof. Snape murmured and he saw her nod.

“Well I am sure they will do until the new editions get here. I am sure any you provide will be most helpful.” Prof. McGonagall said before shouting at a child going to the wrong lavatory. Snape noticing he was dismissed by his older colleague went to leave but then heard her shout to Potter and Weasley. He noticed they were on the wall laughing at the chaos of the corridor, unaware of being watched by the Potions Master. Snape took a moment to watch and overheard her telling Potter to get to Slughorn’s class. 

Quickly he went down a teacher’s short-cut, to his classroom recalling what Prof. Dumbledore had said and then getting a very good idea. He immediately found his older editions and chose the ones in the best condition before finding his older one. He then charmed it to go to Potter as well as bewitching the text so it was updated with his new notes and spells, and then cast magic so that only Potter could read his notes within it, then he infused a good amount of his magic within it so that Potter could sense his power. Then to top it off, he charmed the book to Potter so that no matter if the boy left it somewhere, had it stolen, or misplaced it, the book would return to the boy intact and whole.

Snape smiled as he continued thinking of the enchantments and casting them on the book such as ones to monitor the boy with as well as a strengthening and protective charm on the book in case it came to any dangerous circumstance. Then using the book, sent several charms to the boy including a healing charm to insure the boy was well from the activities of the previous night. He then cast a Spying Eye Charm on the book so he could see what the boy was up to when he thought it was needed.

For now, this would have to do, but knowing it was charmed with his magic, Snape knew he would have the time to make even more spells on the book no matter how far away he was from it. Without further delay, Snape went to Slughorn’s class and provided the texts to the teacher. Then he left just as he heard behind him Potter and Weasley running down the hall to the classroom.

In class, Harry picked up the book and noticed the words: Property of the Half-Blood Prince and was completely captivated as the notes appeared to help him. Curious, he read the words closer, noticing everything he did was turning out right while the others' were falling to pieces along with their brewers. Harry smiled and continued to follow directions while wondering just who was this Half-Blood Prince?


	5. It Must Have Been Love, But I Lost It Somehow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I knew you hated me and couldn’t stand me but this-Snape this is-this-god Snape did the Dursleys put you up to this? Was it Voldemort? Is it a plan of his and does Dumbledore know? What am I expected to do?” Harry asked not knowing how his words were turning the knife that embedded itself in Snape’s gut by his conscience, drilling the knife deeper and deeper, to the point where Snape felt he could be sick.

Warnings: See previous chapters and tags.

Disclaimer: Only Rowling and her Partners own a thing.

All quotes from Sirius and Dumbledore at end of chapter are from Order of the Phoenix and Prisoner of Azkaban.  
= =

Harry and Hermione stood side by side as they saw Ron walk off to flirt with Lavender Brown. Rolling their eyes, they turned as one, and walked away. Hermione placed a small hand on Harry’s shoulder and recognizing the look, he nodded, and walked with her towards Hagrid’s Hut. Hermione stayed quiet as Harry formulated his thoughts, grateful for Hermione’s understanding, and tried his best to put thoughts into words. Only to find that he had no idea where to start.

“It’s emotional.” Hermione stated and Harry nodded to her, “I know it is always the most difficult for you to talk about.”

“Yeah.” Harry said before he turned his eyes to the Lake.

“Is it the Dursleys?” Hermione asked and Harry frowned.

“Sort of. Everything happened over summer. They introduced me to him.” Harry said before he thought of the best way to explain what happened, “I met a man. Tobias Prince. He was cool. We got along great but Dumbledore, the Order, and the Aurors came to take care of the Dursleys, and with my luck he was there. We had a big row as it was. I broke it off. The Aurors took care of the rest.”

“They obliviated him and made him disappear?” Hermione replied.

Harry knowing Tobias Prince was a façade that Snape made, felt this was the best way to explain that, so he nodded saying, “Yeah, he was Muggle.”

“What were you two fighting about, I mean, from the way it sounds, it seems he was angry that you kept your magic a secret.” Hermione said but Harry frowned.

“He was at my house before the Aurors showed but we were arguing before everyone got there. He told me a pack of lies and it was just going from bad to worse. Being Harry Potter was just the last card to fall. It’s just-Hermione, he was not the man I thought he was, and I hate him because I really care about him if that makes any sense. I mean I really imagined a life together with him!” Harry saying the last with a frustrated tone and running a hand through his hair.

“Harry, I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Hermione genuinely said with true compassion as she bit her lip. She was fighting the temptation of asking him about the blonde man she saw and scolding Harry for what sounded like having a relationship with an older man. However, she knew Harry, and felt this was the time to be supportive and help him through everything by talking things out with him, and not criticizing, knowing that he would eventually tell her everything due to their strong friendship. She knew Harry was not one who could easily speak of things, especially regarding his summers with the Dursleys, and Hermione knew this from being there for him in the past. So, she gave him the time he needed and assisted him like she always did and bringing understanding to him where he needed it.

Time went on and the rest of the evening found Harry and Hermione under a big bushy pine tree talking about Harry’s summer with the Dursleys and his frustration with this Tobias Prince.

“So that is why they were arrested!” Hermione exclaimed as she was relieved when Harry finally told her everything at last including meeting up with Tobias Prince.

“Yeah.” Harry said glad to finally get everything off his chest involving his summer but keeping the fact that Tobias Prince was Severus Snape to himself. This was because he feared retribution from Snape, which due to Snape feeling free to reveal Lupin a werewolf in Harry’s third year out of spite, made Harry fear he would reveal what the Dursleys were making Harry do to the world the moment Harry gave Snape a reason to. Harry already felt ashamed of having to give in to the Dursleys just to survive the summer and knew it would be outright mortifying for him to have everybody find out. Not to mention what the other students would say if he found out he had been giving himself to Snape freely. Harry could just imagine the slander that bit of knowledge would bring. Harry could hear everything now from him going on his knees to better his potions grade all the way to sleeping with the enemy. 

It just was not worth angering Snape over which was why Harry decided to seek advice from his best friend, with the hope that he would be able to prevent such a thing from happening. Harry also hoped that with her advice that he would be able to find a way to move on from everything. Which felt like it was never going to happen since the pain still felt so fresh, especially since he just slept with Snape the previous night, which made him remember just how wonderful everything felt and could be. Even now Harry felt his lips tingling with the man’s kisses and wished once more he could just go up to the man to get one.

“So, what are you going to do?” Hermione asked breaking into Harry’s thoughts and Harry shrugged.

“Well I doubt I will ever be able to find Tobias Prince now and even if I did, I doubt he will even remember a single thing. He’s older too so I doubt by the time I find him-” Harry’s voice dropped altogether as a cold chill came over him as the empty void inside of him felt a huge weight of dread drop in as he thought of Snape being in a relationship with someone else. 

“He may be with someone of his own age.” Hermione finished for him nodding to Harry in understanding, “- but Harry don’t forget that you too deserve happiness and the chance of having the life you want with somebody is still open to you. It may not seem like it now, but you should not think that with everything going on that you can’t have the same happiness as everybody else. You, out of everybody, deserve it.”

“You think so?” Harry asked and Hermione nodded.

“Yes Harry and I think you would be a fool to give up on that happening just because of what happened. I mean if you lived a miserable life from this point forward by choice, the Dursleys would win, and so would Voldemort and those who support him. That won’t be the case if you work hard to live and get that happy life that you truly want, because only then would you truly have won against them and everybody else that is against you.” Hermione said making Harry smile and nod.

“Your right Hermione. They would really want me to be miserable and suffer, to be alone all my life, and never be happy. Luna even told me that Voldemort wants me to feel alone because that would mean I am less of a threat, but I am not going to give him or the Dursleys that satisfaction. Tobias might not have been real, but I know I can find somebody who is, and live in the country like I always wanted.” Harry said and Hermione smiled.

“Yes, Harry but don’t forget: you are also a very powerful wizard. You need to think carefully about what you want. You see bonding is affected by Old Magic and it has been proven in the past by affecting powerful witches and wizards, and you being as strong as you are, may find yourself affected by it if you settle for someone who has less power than you- so Harry please be careful when you do choose your partner. I want you to be happy Harry and I do not see why you would need to settle with the matters of the heart and besides if you truly have found the person you always wanted: he or she will fill you up on the inside and complete you in this life and bring balance to your magic when you bond-but if incompatible, you and your partner may be victims of your magic rebelling against the bond.” Hermione said as they began walking back to the palace.

Harry remained quiet and Hermione knew he was carefully considering what she said-but what she did not know was how frightened she had made him. Everything she had said he knew was true because it was exactly how he had felt. The only problem was that he had felt that way with Severus Snape, the very man who made his summer a living hell, and who had broken his heart, as well as taken his body just the previous night and well into this morning. 

Harry felt now that life was cruel because one thing was certain: Severus Snape hated Harry and had made it clear that everything had been pretend. 

“If that’s the case, how will I know if I have found the right person? I cannot just go out and take a chance, not from what you have told me anyways.” Harry asked and Hermione smiled.

“True and that is why Merlin is one of the most important people in our history besides his knowledge and talent for spellwork. You see he was most famous for his bond with magic. Through it he taught us that if we ever wanted to know if we found our one, we are to envision that person while making our bond rings. If they appear, that person is our one because Magic would gift us with the ring we are to give them that we would place on their finger in our bonding. If they do not appear, then they are not our one.” Hermione said as they walked to Gryffindor Tower as Harry remembered his summer memories with Tobias and the cruel end of summer. 

“Is that still practiced? I mean you did say it was Old Magic.” Harry said and Hermione frowned.

“It is among the Old Pureblood Families and it is one of the reasons that there is so much tension with the Purebloods and Muggleborns, and have been for so long. Many pureblood heirs found out through this means that their partner was a Half-Blood or Muggle-Born, but due to their families wanting only pureblood, well you can just imagine the chaos that has ensued and been ongoing for so long.” Hermione said as Harry envisioned Draco finding out Hermione was his one and his family being against it. Upon entering the Dorm, Hermione stopped abruptly as she saw Ron snogging Lavender, and left Harry to go and do her homework.

Harry nodded in understanding as he walked into his Dorm only to see his things had disappeared and recalled he was now going to be living with Snape. He could not help but remember those cold obsidian eyes take the place of the gentle brown eyes as Tobias became Severus, moments before he felt his heart break. Feeling alone, he left the dorm, glad Hermione was deep in her homework and Ron was busy with his snog with Lavender to notice Harry was leaving.

The empty corridor that greeted him was a welcoming sight, which Harry took his time in walking. His thoughts were full of memories from the previous night and why in the world Snape would dare touch Harry after everything. However, memories of their passionate days and nights during the summer filled his thoughts as he passed by a window which was being bombarded by the rain. Harry stopped as he thought of the gentle caresses on his face made with long white fingers. The soft declarations of want, need, and love whispered between long sweet kisses. The feeling of being safe in strong fit arms and legs that embraced him with great strength and held him because their owner wanted to. Closing his eyes, he imagined giving Snape a ring in a ceremony led by Dumbledore, who was acting as a Muggle Minister, and then imaigning himself kissing Snape's lips like in a Muggle Wedding, only to gasp as he felt metal suddenly appear in his palm. He opened his eyes to see a silver ring that held tiny diamonds all around. Looking inside he saw his initials with Snape’s own entwined in an infinity loop. Clenching it in his palm he feared losing it, before he took out a scrap of paper, and transfigured it into a silver chain. He placed the ring on it and then placed the chain around his neck then under his sweater and shirt before he zipped up his bag. He stood in front of the window thinking of the enchantments he could place on the chain and ring to protect both when a voice interrupted his thoughts. 

“Dawdling, are we?” Snape’s silky and taunting voice broke into Harry’s mind making the thoughts vanish in a blink of his eyes as he turned his Emerald Ones to Snape’s Obsidian. Immediately Harry’s anger returned and the disbelief that this man was his One came to the forefront of his mind. Harry could just imagine Snape’s cruel jibes and scathing comments if he were ever to present the ring to him, so Harry planned on keeping it his little secret.

“Why not? I see no reason to hurry.” Harry cruelly replied and Snape in response raised an eyebrow before grabbing the Boy’s hand and leading him, as he did for his Occlumency lessons in fifth year, but instead of going to his office-they were at his private Chambers where he shoved the Boy inside. The Boy stumbled before regaining his balance and was swiftly ordered to sit. The Boy sat on the sofa and watched as Snape grabbed a book that was on the coffee table and handed it to Harry, turning to the bookmarked page saying, “read- this-entirely”.

Harry looked at it and was immediately assaulted by a picture of an ancient pictograph that was of a kneeled person with their wrists chained, looking up as if begging the other person. The other person was holding the chain, obviously the master of the person kneeling. Not understanding what it was about or why it was important he took the book and began reading, thinking this was about Voldemort enslaving his prisoners or victims. 

It would not take long, Severus knew it would take at most ten minutes, so he used the time Harry was reading to shower, freshen up, and put on comfortable clothing. Snape returned to Harry with damp hair, a white t-shirt, and blue jeans, and white socks. Snape carefully approached his living room, noticing right away the different air about the room, and the boy’s silence as he headed to the sofa. Harry’s back was to him and he thought at first the boy was in complete shock.

Harry’s soft voice greeted him, “I saw the book-mark…”

Snape knew what it was without glancing at it. Snape had planted the bookmark for the boy to see: it was the contract with the Dursleys. That, with the boy’s curiosity, and the book, was all that Harry needed to acquire the information. Now it was just a matter of clarifying the finer points to the Boy as he came around and sat on the sofa beside the boy and opened his mouth to do so- but then he got a good look at a pair of watery Emerald eyes.

The tears had not fallen but the eyes were full of sadness, agony, despair, but the one emotion that hit home with Snape was the disappointment. It struck him hard to the point where it silenced Snape. It kept its tight hold on him, keeping him holding his breath in his chest, so that he could hear Harry’s next words.

“I knew you hated me and couldn’t stand me but this-Snape this is-this-god Snape did the Dursleys put you up to this? Was it Voldemort? Is it a plan of his and does Dumbledore know? What am I expected to do?” Harry asked not knowing how his words were turning the knife that embedded itself in Snape’s gut by his conscience, drilling the knife deeper and deeper, to the point where Snape felt he could be sick.

“No” Snape whispered as his ears burned with the amount of fear that he heard from Harry’s voice and the hope that Harry had that it was a plot. Snape’s guilt began to eat away at him as Harry continued now with hope in his voice. 

“No? What do you mean no. Oh so this is a plan then? Something being considered? Something that has not happened yet? Does this mean you are working on preventing it?” Harry said with his eyes shining with hope and the relief Harry’s voice held became a burning sensation that pooled in Snape’s guts, making his guilt bubble all the way up his stomach, to his chest, to the tip of his tongue where it sizzled with the truth that Snape suddenly felt compelled to blurt out.

“No! It was me! I did this to you: you are my slave! I conjured this contract to play my role over summer. I could not recall where I had seen the information, but it suited my purpose with your family to solidify the Order’s needs, and to fulfill my mission. It was not until the Headmaster approached me with the information that I realized what I had done but by then it was too late.” Snape confessed as Emerald eyes stayed on him. It was almost too much for Snape to bear which made no sense to Snape due to his immeasurable amount of misdeeds, but seeing Harry like this and being with him in this moment with his recent crime laid at his feet, was sheer agony in its most brutal of forms.

“You? Not Voldemort?” Harry asked slowly looking in Snape’s eyes and seeing the Potions Master nod.

“And Dumbledore knows?” Harry asked and once more Snape nodded.

“He came up with this idea of you moving in to assist us with our new circumstances. He and I shall be working to find a solution with what time is available to us.” Snape said carefully, feeling for some reason that he had to assure the boy, and watched Harry turn his Emerald Eyes down to look at the book. Snape did not know what to do or say now that he had confessed his crime. His mind was for once blank as the silence and tension grew in the room as he awaited the Boy’s response.

Harry turned to Snape and whispered, “Where is my room?”

Snape pointed to the door and Harry quickly stood, taking the book and contract, and walking into the bedroom, shutting his door after he entered. Harry did not care what it looked like as he placed the book down on the bed and laid beside it. Harry stood staring up at the ceiling but not looking at it. The metal against his skin reminded him of who Snape was to him, but the book was a reminder of what Snape was capable of and of his fears that Snape was retaliating for this past summer.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath to steady his thoughts and anxieties. The metal against his skin brushed his chest, making Harry touch it, recalling the knowledge he obtained only a short time ago. Harry took it out from his shirt and fingered it, suddenly feeling calm as he looked at their initials.

Snape was his One. 

The man was older, bitter, cruel, and outright vicious, but he was his One according to Old Magic. Of course, Harry did not know anything about Snape outside of the school, so Harry had no idea if he was married, or had any family, or someone special already in his heart and mind. What Harry did know was that Snape despised him to the point where he enslaved him, stealing his freedom and citizen rights as if they did not mean anything. Snape mentioned he had not known at the time, but having deceived Harry this past summer made Harry wonder if he could believe what he was saying. To Harry, it was more believable to think he enslaved Harry out of spite rather than by accident- even if it was work for the Order.

Still, Harry sighed as he sat up, and looked around the room. It was a very spacious room with a large window which made the room very bright. The furniture was everything he had in Gryffindor Tower along with a nice desk and a steady large bookshelf with deep shelves for plenty of books. The rug was a nice soft shaggy burgundy that went well with his Gryffindor four-poster bed. A walk-in closet was open showing Harry’s trunk inside with his clothes and items already organized.

Harry smiled at this and felt a warmth come over his heart as he recalled this was all from Snape.

Being with Snape meant that he was going to be at Hogwarts for most of the year, his wonderful home that he never wanted to leave, and that held so many of his closest friends, and happy memories. However, the arrangement also meant he was going to be living with a Man who despised his very existence and where he came from. Harry did not know what to think but knew for certain that he was going to be having meals, a good place to stay, and constant people in his life that cared for him-insured by Dumbledore being Headmaster of the School. Those were positives to this negative situation that he could not deny were very appealing since he knew Snape could not harm him too badly with Dumbledore around. Harry also knew, though Snape was pretending over summer to be someone he was not, that Harry had not been. Harry did fall hard for Snape and he could not deny that last night with Snape proved how much Snape was still a part of him, even though last night was unexpected.

Looking at the book, Harry sighed as he opened the page and saw the words about what a pleasure slave entailed, reading with more attention now that the shock had worn off. Harry shook his head after reading and shut the book with a sigh. Harry took a breath as he looked out the window to the moon and the stars that were beginning to accompany the night sky.

“He hates me. He is going to make sure I know that every day for the rest of my life. He is going to make me miserable and will stop at nothing to show that. Then after all is said and done I am most likely going to witness him meet someone new, marry, and see every day their happiness knowing I cannot because I am his slave-but that is only if I survive this year.” Harry whispered as he looked at the book knowing Voldemort was out there wanting to kill him as much as Harry wanted to kill Voldemort for killing his parents. Knowing he was living on borrowed time brought a sense of peace to his mind as well as a sense of calmness. “If I am to die, I would want my final moments to be here with everybody, and…” Harry looked to the closed door knowing he was in Snape’s private chamber, the last words resonating in his mind:

With him by my side- even if he never knows that he is mine…

Harry thought that as he grasped Snape’s ring through his shirt. 

These thoughts gave Harry a sense of calming acceptance as he opened the door. Harry was surprised to see Snape was still on the sofa. Harry saw the kettle was still hot and there were still two empty cups. Harry pondered why Snape had not served himself a cup as he sat down beside Snape. For a moment he pondered how long he had been in his room before he realized he had come out without thinking of what to say to Snape.

As a slave, his rights were gone, so it was not as if Harry was accepting any sort of job position or living arrangement. It also was a moot point since Snape was his Master, not husband, boyfriend, not even teacher, but complete and total Master of Harry’s entire being and future bound to him for all eternity. It also was fact that his belongings were now all Snape’s since a Slave could not have anything of their own without the permission of the Master. 

So, Harry sat in silence beside Snape for a moment observing the Man whose eyes had a faraway look. Harry could not help but wonder what Snape was thinking of as he turned his eyes to the fireplace. For a moment, he wished Sirius’s head would pop in the fireplace to give him some advice, before his thoughts turned to the happy days of a warm summer filled with the arms of a man he loved and adored kissing. Sirius words entered his mind among those memories…

“We all have both light and dark inside of us. What matters is the part that we choose to act on” (Sirius Black, Order of the Phoenix).

“Those that we love never leave us. You can always find them in your heart” (Sirius Black, Order of the Phoenix).

Harry knew those days were gone but turning his eyes back to Snape, he knew they were never going to be forgotten anytime soon. However, the moment Harry went to open his mouth, he stopped. He was suddenly afraid. He knew this moment was huge, but he could not help but feel as if it would not matter, and that no matter what he said it would be wrong. Then, it would be all too soon before Snape was the one locking Harry in a room full of pitch black darkness with no way out as punishment.

Suddenly words from long ago echoed in his mind like a soothing crisp wind, “Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light” in the voice of Professor Dumbledore whose words lit Harry’s soul like Fawkes warm song (Prof. Dumbledore, Prisoner of Azkaban).

“Snape?” Harry said placing a gentle hand on Snape’s shoulder. This motion brought Snape back to the present and Obsidian Eyes swiftly turned to him. Harry was struck by the eyes that appeared suddenly so gentle and hesitant though why Harry had no idea. Harry peered into the Obsidian Eyes and calmly said:

“I just wanted to let you know that I get it. You had a job to do this summer and you were brilliant. It is not your fault that I got in over my head and you were right: it was a learning experience, and this is going to be as well, which is why I cannot promise you anything because all of this is new to me- but I will do my best to make things work on my end.” Harry said before he stood to walk to his room.

Snape watched him go with a curious look on his face that Harry did not see. It also held a look of admiration that turned to awe and wonder. Snape shook his head before retiring for the night. In bed, he pondered making a list of guidelines for Harry to obey but then tossed that idea away.

“The boy is just going to disrespect them anyway!” Snape growled before he waved the lights out and went to sleep. What Snape did not know was that Harry was sitting on his bedroom window sill thinking of ways to make things work between him and Snape. All the while fingering the ring he would never be able to give.

TBC.


	6. Make Believing We're Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both men’s eyes were on the other. Snape kept his eyes on Harry as Harry walked slowly forward. Snape noticed Harry’s eyes never left his, like a King Snake waiting to strike. He watched as the Boy knelt at his feet and heard the Boy’s soft voice ask:
> 
> “What’s wrong Snape, don’t you want me?” Harry asked as he used his fingertips to pull at his shirt collar enough to show a little of his neck and collarbone from the area where the top four buttons of the shirt collar had remained undone.
> 
> It was spoken with an innocent curiosity as if the boy was simply asking a question, but Snape knew better.

= = 

Harry was shocked as an arm grabbed him from behind, only to turn to see the Potions-now Defense- Master being the one behind him. Harry felt himself shoved in to an alcove being kissed deeply. He was shocked by the ferocity of warmth and electric sensations that filled him as Snape continued to kiss him. The Potions Master stood in between the Boy’s legs, then lifted the Boy who wrapped his legs around Snape’s waist as Snape continued to push his tongue into the boy’s mouth, deepening their kisses. Harry was desiring more, writhing against the Potions Master feeling as if every nerve of his was set on fire, “mmm More-give me more-take me” Harry muttered as his fingers clung to Snape’s back as Snape was rubbing himself on the boy’s cock. Harry’s eyes shimmered with desire as he moaned leaning his head back as Snape began kissing and biting the boy’s neck. Harry felt his body crackling with electricity wherever Snape was touching him and found himself grinding on Snape’s cock, hoping that it would soon be in him.

“Come for me” Snape whispered in the boy’s ear, intoxicated by the Boy’s presence from the way he smelled to the manner which the boy moved against him. It was as if everything about the boy was overtaking his senses and Snape could not help but desire and want more. Harry arched into him, clinging to him, as he moved against Snape, enjoying the hard length as Snape swallowed his moans. He felt the Boy’s body shiver and come making Snape come as well as he kissed the Boy making him moan, not caring they were doing all of this in a public corridor. Snape moaned as he felt the Boy rubbing his cock against Snape’s making him hard again. Snape took the Boy’s tongue with his own mouth and began sucking on it, as he placed his hand in the Boy’s pants, giving it a squeeze before pulling the Boy’s pants down when a loud shriek resonated in his ears like an alarm.

Alarm.

Severus opened his eyes and slammed his hand down on his clock before throwing it across his bedroom with a mighty throw before he fell back in bed. He ran his hands down feeling the sweat on his brow and a large amount of wetness in his pants. Groaning he got up and used a cleaning charm on his bed and pajamas to clean them of his semen. He then went into his bathroom for a long and very cold shower all the while cursing the Boy, who he knew must be sleeping peacefully in the room next door and not bothered by such dreams.

Envisioning the boy, naked in bed, panting, looking up at Snape with an eager and desperate look made Snape groan. Once again hard, he bit his lip down, as he recalled the summer where seeing Harry like that was a daily event that led to him being inside of Harry countless times morning, afternoon, evening, sometimes on the hour, every hour. Thinking of those times and how Harry would clench and grind down on him made his body shake as he came hard moaning low and deep, “Har-ry”. Then just when he thought the last drop fell, his mind conjured how Harry would take him so deeply in his mouth, making him hard once more as he recalled the warmth of Harry’s mouth.

“Ughhh, damn it, Harry!” Severus hissed as he once more took himself in hand.

= = Harry’s Bedroom in Snape’s Chambers, an hour later = =

Sudden chimes filled the air, waking Harry. Counting seven he knew it was Morning and began to get ready for the day. He washed and dressed in his school attire before remembering the ring on his chest. He quickly cast a protective charm on it as well as an invisible charm before pondering how this morning was going to go as he went to Snape's kitchen. He saw Snape at the table sipping his coffee and knowing Snape was not going to be Tobias brought everything once more into perspective. Hesitant due to not knowing how to act, Harry decided to just be exactly like he was at the Dursleys: making no noise and pretending he did not exist, and continue to use his imagination to cope whenever possible. 

So, he greeted Snape with silence as he walked as quietly as possible around Snape. The man did not love him nor cared, so he knew better than to expect the man to consider Harry in any of his decisions-which included breakfast. That was why Harry decided to fend for himself and take each punishment as it came. He pondered how long it would take for him to be able to time his punishments so he would know how to respond accordingly. The Dursleys were rather predictable even though there were three of them, but Snape was just one person, and that would make it easier for Harry to understand his moods and time his behaviors with them; it was just a matter of time in Harry’s eyes.

= = At the table = =

Snape was watching the Boy as he took out the fruit. He pondered what the Boy was up to as he noticed how silently and carefully he was moving- as if he was afraid to make a sound. Snape gritted his teeth knowing there was no need for such silence! Snape could handle a bit of noise so why was the Boy taking so long getting some fruit- it made no sense!

Snape continued to watch as the Boy carefully placed each piece on a plate, being extremely graceful as if each move was a sensitive dance so that not one step was out of place. Gently, Harry let each grape, cantaloupe, watermelon, strawberries, and apple down making absolute certain not one piece scraped the plate. Then with extreme precision did he dip the spoon into the soft caramel sauce and carefully drizzled it over each piece, with such caution that the spoon never once met the plate even when it was the very last drop.

Snape was about to take a plate and drop it on the ground just to hear some damn noise from the Boy! However, Snape held his tongue as he once more watched every move. This was a mistake.

The Boy took a piece of watermelon and carefully brought it with two fingers to his pink lips and began first sucking the juices out before grazing his teeth across it. Then with such tenderness did he softly take the piece into his mouth and let it enter his mouth, rolling it across his tongue as mere drops of juice trickled down his mouth, until he let out a low moan as he swallowed, right before using a finger to wipe his mouth. He then licked his fingers clean by placing each finger’s tip into his mouth one after another.

Snape clenched his fists as the Boy picked up a strawberry. That was when he slammed his hands down making the Boy jump at the same moment that Snape’s chair fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Without saying a word, he left his chambers making the front door bang loudly as it shut behind him. Snape was breathing hard as he clenched and unclenched his fists as he went to his classroom, trying his hardest to keep his Occlumency shields up so the Boy would not sense his hardness and desire for the Boy’s mouth as he did earlier that morning. Snape was glad for the cold corridors as his walk was all he needed to calm himself as he went about preparing everything for his classroom.

Snape also did well to avoid any interaction with the Boy, including staying in his classroom at the Morning Break to assist Slytherin Students with their class-work. He even had lunch inside his office so he could get caught up with his grading and make changes to his lesson plans. Unfortunately, his mere delays did nothing for his memory which chose the worse time to make him recall his abrupt departure: In Potter’s Defense Class. 

He did not know why but the moment he saw the Boy enter the room it was as if the moment from that Morning had just occurred all over again. He could visually see the glimmering liquid around the Boy’s mouth and even smell the delicious watermelon that the Boy ate. Nothing could take his attention away as the vision changed into his uttermost desire in that moment, and just when he thought it could not get any worse, the Boy met his eyes. Snape watched as comprehension filled the Emerald Eyes that suddenly took on a glossy and mesmerized look. Snape shook his head in the negative indicating to the Boy that now was not the time and the Boy nodded, but the eyes remained the same.

Of course, Snape wore a loose robe, so no one could tell Snape was hard, but what they could tell was that he was in a ferocious mood! His lack of empathy mixed with his short-temper made it clear he was not in the mood to let anyone get away with any type of mistake. Therefore, the room was full of tension and shouts of points being deducted and detentions being given. 

Then, when everyone thought they were in the clear: the defensive spells were still miscast! 

No one was safe from the Potions Master’s ire as he assigned the most grueling of homework. Then, as if that was not enough to satiate his hunger-he demanded Harry Potter to stay behind to talk about his “useless attempt at non-verbal spells once again since last time was not enough!” Many grumbled, mumbled, complained, and pitied Potter as they left the classroom leaving Snape and Harry alone in the classroom. Having enough of their ridiculous charade, Snape waved the last few students out with a huge wind-like spell that caused them to be pushed out of the classroom onto the corridor floor before the door slammed shut. Snape then cast the privacy and silencing spell without once bothering with his wand. 

His eyes turned from the door to the shining emeralds that still appeared to be glossed over. Snape felt frozen from where he stood in front of his desk with his hands at his sides. He did not make a move nor say anything as Harry approached him on his own and knelt before him as if bewitched by some spell. Snape tried to make what he wanted to say into words from “you do not have to do this” to “get up and leave Potter” but neither statements could he put sound into due to his genuine desire for Harry. It was as if his desire was clenching itself around his throat, pressing down on his voice-box tightly, forcing him to watch Harry knelt and undo his trousers’ button and zipper, before taking his aroused cock into his mouth.

Snape let his head fall back as he moaned aloud as he felt the Boy’s mouth take his entire cock down, making Snape lean back against his own desk. His hands clench the edge of his desk for support as he widened his legs for the boy, before the boy pulled away, and move forward again. Groaning at the delicious feel of the Boy’s attention made Snape pant heavily all the while enjoying the Boy’s moans and groans that he heard as he felt the Boy use his tongue from his tip to base, before Harry took the entire cock deep into his mouth, sucking and swallowing. Snape could not help but throw his head back and moan very deeply due to the knowledge that it was Harry being the source of his pleasure: him swallowing his cock and knowing his cum was going to be in Harry made him more ecstatic and needing to see to his completion through, but Snape refused to rush the Boy. He looked down and saw Harry smirk before licking Snape’s his crease and mouthing Snape’s balls which made Snape wanting nothing more than to know he had cum with the Boy’s mouth and hands. 

“Come on Harry-take it-yesss-like that-take it-take it all” Snape urged as Harry returned to his cock and began sucking it once more. Moaning hard, Harry caused vibrations to go up Snape’s body which made Snape gasp and began unloading his cum into the Boy’s mouth, as he ran his fingers in the Boy’s hair with great tenderness. He then enjoyed watching, completely mesmerized, as he felt the Boy swallowing and licking every drop from his cock. Knowing it was morning break due to the chiming of the school bell, he let the Boy stand up. Snape then watched as the Boy used his tongue to wipe his lips as the glossy and bewitching spell faded from the Boy’s eyes. 

Catching the Emerald Eyes with his own Obsidian, Snape grasped the Boy’s hips in one swift move that took Harry by surprise. Harry gasped and sought balance by grasping Snape’s shoulders as Snape wordlessly and wandlessly banished the Boy’s clothes and his own. Harry deeply moaned, clenching his fingers into Snape’s shoulders, as Snape laid him across his desk, feeling Snape fingering and stretching his entrance. Harry panted as Snape rammed his rod into Harry’s cavern making Harry throw his head back, the ring on his chest moving to be under his back where Harry felt it, but he was too distracted by Snape’s cock to be disturbed by the ring digging into the back of his neck.

Harry cried out, and clenched his eyes shut as Snape burried himself further inside, before a deep baritone whisper came into his ears, “No, look at me Harry”. 

Hearing this, Harry looked up into Snape’s eyes, feeling as if time stood still before Snape began to quickly thrust inside of him at an unbelievable fast pace! Harry could not help but cling to Snape as he felt his body being used. He cried out frantically over and over as he was pounded mercilessly with Snape’s thick, long, and hard cock while hearing Snape’s deep moans resonate in his ear.“My god Harry been so long…” Snape murmured into his ear as he ran his hands down the boy’s sides before biting, tonguing, and sucking the boy’s throat. Harry could not help it! He enjoyed feeling Snape’s attention to his throat and shivered with even more desire as Snape violated his insides with such ferocity! It was everything he wanted and so much more as he moved with Snape, who bit, sucked, and licked the sides of his neck deliciously causing Harry to squirm as a wave of pleasure hit his body and filled up the void inside of him as he was carried on a wave of endless ecstasy. Snape hummed as he came but one look into the Potions Master's eyes told Harry that they were not done. He was proven correctly as Snape continued taking him against the desk,and Harry could not help but urge Snape on, “Now ohhh god now yesss like that more more-more-more!!!” Snape in response continued to pound his cock into Harry’s hole enjoying feeling Harry clenching and grinding down on him several times as he bit, sucked, and lapped at the boy's chest. Snape then lifted the boy and smirked as he cotninued to thrust saying, “Like that?”

Harry nodded saying, “Ohhh yesss like that right there ohhh god yesss!” Harry as he made sure to grind into Snape whose cock was already straining for release, making sure to move up and down on Snape who sat on his desk as Harry held on to his shoulders. Snape enjoyed watching Harry ride him looking all hot and bothered, whimpering, and cooing as Snape continued to thrust hard hitting the Boy's sweet spot. "Ohhh god Harry" Snape couldn't help but say right before releasing streams of cum into the Boy who shook and came seconds after Snape while grinding down on Snape's cock. Snape was panting as he held the Boy close to him as he blinked the stars out of his eyes and let the Boy down with ease. Snape’s eyes caught the bruising marks on the Boy’s neck and smirked as he saw the Boy was flushed, sweaty, and panting hard with even more of his marks across his chest and down his stomach, as well as from his fingers from where he had been holding onto the Boy's waist.

“That was-oh god-felt so good…” Harry panted as Snape moaned as he watched Harry lay back on his desk and ran his hand through his far messier than normal hair, which was an indication by itself that he had been taken. Snape moaned and saw Harry look up at him. Snape smirked and was about to go down on his knees to suck Harry’s cock before the sound of the warning bell that indicated break was almost over stopped him. Harry looked at Snape who immediately cast Cleansing Charms on them, as well as a Recovery charm for their clothes, and a Freshening Charm on the classroom. Standing in their appropriate school attire with no creases, stains, or wrinkles, both were still breathless and feeling well-used by the other.

“Anything else I can do for you Sir?” Harry asked looking Snape in the eyes as he made sure his tie was correct, was unaware that his words caused all of Snape’s happiness to vanish.

Snape felt as if he had been drenched in ice cold water as memories from his past assaulted him as if he had been physically struck. Snape stared wide-eyed at Harry before he muttered, “No Potter that is all. You may go.” 

Harry nodded in his “cool” motion and grabbed is books before Snape released the spells on the door so Harry could leave. Lost in thought, Severus missed that Harry had turned around and had given him a smile with eyes full of fondness and hope. Harry turned, and fingered his necklace as he walked into the corridor with a light blush and giddiness as he still felt warm from his lover’s hands and body. Licking his lips, Harry smiled, enjoying the familiar taste of Snape on his lips and in his mouth.

It was upon hearing his classroom door click shut, that Snape came back to the present, and released his mask. The boy’s statement: “Anything else I can do for you, Sir” was resonating in his ears in Harry’s calm voice making him feel like what they did was some cheap action at a low-run Motel somewhere. Snape clenched his fists recalling all the prostitutes and whores his Father brought home when he went out drinking had also finished the night with the same phrase, one memory passing after another, as well as those of his Mother crying in her room in completely despair. Suddenly feeling shame and guilty for losing control he placed his head in his hands as memories flooded his mind.Thoughts of how he could make things up to Harry flooded his mind, but not one idea appeared to be good enough. Pondering what he could and should not do ran amok in his mind giving him the beginning sensations of a head ache-yet not even then did Snape stop promising that if Harry could forgive him, that he would do his best to not become his own father and to treat Harry better.

Disgusted now by the memories of his past, especially of his own father and how alike he was being to him with Harry, he snapped at the next class as they came in. Severus already in a bad mood felt his mood worsen as the class progressed. It was as if the students knew he was having a bad morning and plotted to worsen it by being on their worse behavior! Snapping left and right for clumsy conduct to cheekiness made Snape seethe, especially since most behaviors were being caused by his own house! Then, just when he thought it could not be worse, spells began popping like fireworks from one station to the next making evacuation necessary due to shoddy wand-work.

Leading the idiots all the way to the Infirmary was no picnic either as they were being loud in their complaints and whining, which made Snape snap at them for their stupidity!

“If any of you had a brain cell to share, you would have known following my instructions is one of the most important basic assets of keeping your miserable lives! Each of you deserved what you got so quit your useless caterwauling and get your buttocks in there before I launch them in with a blasting charm!” Severus hissed and each fourth-year student ran in to the Infirmary followed by Snape who with a bored drawl told her of the mishaps before stating with an insincere sorrowful look, “Madame Pompfrey I provide to you my condolences. If it were up to me I would leave them this way and spare you the unfortunate necessity in healing these brainless twits. You have my deepest gratitude in dealing with these self-centered, unappreciative, clumsy, and completely dimwitted good-for-nothing spineless swine that do not deserve to see neither the time of day nor night- but I digress, if you need me to replenish your stock, do let me know as I have the time today to do so.” Snape said before he turned with a mighty billow of his cloak and gracefully headed his way out, “Of course if I am angered any further, I just might slip in my recollection of what ingredients make up the necessary drafts, therefore each of you might want to pray that your peers do a far better job in their work. It would not do for one of you to need a certain brew only to find yourself missing a certain limb or organ due to an unfortunate side-effect from an unnecessary ingredient wouldn’t you say?” 

With that he left them to their fear of having to take a potion made by him as Madame Pompfrey began to treat each one. Snape smirked as he heard their collective shrieks of terror at having to take an antidote that Snape would need to prepare. Having known this and now enjoying the fruits of his revenge on the class, he suddenly felt better, as he headed to his next class with a sadistic happy gleam in his eyes- which vanished along with his earlier promises the moment that he entered the Entrance Hall.

Immediately his eyes were assaulted by the sight of his lover speaking with the red-headed female Weasley. Snape seethed as vicious thoughts swirled in his mind and felt the temptation of hexing the red-headed banshee to the Next Dimension when he caught her moving closer, batting her short eye lashes, and tilting her head to the side, twirling her hair with a finger, and biting her lip. His rage grew asthe two students laughed, and left altogether with Granger, and the trollop’s idiotic and lazy brother.He did not care if the Golden Trio were going to Try-Outs. All he cared about was the scene that he was a witness to. Clenching his hands into fists he deducted points left and right as he stormed from the Entrance Hall all the way to his office, deducting points and assigning detentions to the students that he came across. 

Getting to his office, he slammed the door shut, before pacing.

Snape cursed the Boy as he tried his hardest to prevent himself from going back out and taking the Boy in front of the entire school to show them that the Boy was his! Snape licked his lips, grinning he began feeling himself get hard as a rush of desire began to make its way through his veins, but then he recalled the Trollop and continued to pace, ranting to himself, “She doesn’t even know him! He has ignored her ever since she came to this school! Never mind the fact that she is weak-minded to allow the Dark Lord to use her back in Harry's Second Year! That witch doesn’t even know what he likes-”

Snape abruptly stopped as he was struck with an epiphany that made his eyes twinkled with dangerous embers.

“Yes, that’s right, she doesn’t know. She has no idea at all, which is why instead of trying something new I ought to go with what I know worked in the past.” Snape said with a sly mischevious grin as he recalled the summer where he had spent every moment with Harry, making the boy writhe and cry out his name. 

"Oh yes, Tobias Prince might have been a mere façade but the knowledge I gained is still my own to use with as I will, and why not? I made this brew so why should I not enjoy the fruits of it? The boy was mine this summer and we both enjoyed it until that horrid mess with his relatives- but I am certain with a bit of wooing I can make him forget that, and the Headmaster mentioned he would like us to make this work, and wanted me to provide for the Boy, and what better way to do so then by getting what I want for a change? With everything I have done I surely deserve something for my work and efforts. Besides, the Boy also will be of great use to me since I can use him to clear my name once the war is over with. Ah and I am very certain that those wretched Marauders, both living and dead, would find this to be quite excruciating to witness along with the Red-Headed Strumpet. Yes, this is definitely the path for me and what better way than to have the support of Headmaster and the Chosen One by my side assisting me along the way?” Severus cruelly said as he imagined the faces of the Order Members hearing the support of first the Headmaster and then from the Boy himself. With a sneer he quickly plotted how he was going to begin putting his plan to seduce the Chosen One to the very point that he would never again choose to willingly leave Snape’s side-not even for a young, red-Headed Jezebel.

= =

It was lunch time and Harry, Hermione, and Ron had finished visiting with Hagrid after Quidditch Try-outs. On the way back, Harry was surprised to find Slughorn waiting for them. Slughorn was quick to invite them to a party but Harry was not sure he could go, so he said the first thing that came to his mind:

“Sorry Professor, I have detention with Prof. Snape.” Harry said before hearing Hermione happily agree to attend. Harry pleasantly left them to speak of the party and headed down to the dungeons. Harry bit his lip a little as he pondered if he was taking too many liberties. Snape had yet to discuss what he could and could not do, and so he had decided to carry on like normal, which appeared to work -but he did not want to risk any chances-especially since he was not entirely sure what happened earlier in the day. 

It was very pleasant although frightening at first. If anyone were to ask him what happened in Defense all he could say was: desire and a sudden sense of hope. He knew as soon as he met Snape’s eyes that Snape wanted and needed him, and with it, it was as if his own passion and love for Snape had been released to be free-as if it was free to have a life of its own because of the knowledge that Snape- his Master-had wanted and needed him. Harry smiled knowing only he could understand what he felt, and now that it happened, Harry was not as afraid to fulfill his role- if this was what was expected of him as a Pleasure Slave.

In fact, it felt good since he felt no force other than what he truly wanted to do: the freedom to be with Snape and show him just how much he loved him. If that was what a Pleasure Slave was to be then Harry was grateful that Snape was his Master-otherwise, he knew this would be far more complicated and difficult since it would have been with someone else. Yet a small part of Harry could not help but feel that it was too simple and that there had to be more to it, but the larger part now did not mind and plotted a plan to use his role to his utmost advantage. As Harry contemplated his plan, he went into his room to shower all the while feeling giddy still from his earlier experience, and filled with both hope and knowledge that this could be a chance at happiness with Snape if he did everything right!

Thinking of how to make it happen led to him being in Snape’s bedroom where he took one of Snape’s shirts. Finding a long white dress shirt, he quickly dressed himself in it and only in it. Being a larger man, Snape’s shirt sleeves went pass his hands, making Harry needing to fold them for use of his hands. The shirt tails went all the way to the middle of his thighs. Harry enjoyed the feel of the shirt on his naked skin and how much it smelled of his Potions Master, which made him remember how wonderful it had felt earlier to be touched, kissed, and taken by the older man.

Harry quickly buttoned the shirt as he looked at the clock in Snape’s room. Harry knew from his previous years at Hogwarts that Snape usually was not in the Great Hall nor was he in his office during the Study Hall hours, and so suspected he came to his private chambers. Therefore, Harry waited patiently, and busied himself with his school work. Harry had an hour before Study Hall due to his free period, and so decided to get on with his work, knowing if he showed that he had finished the work correctly that he could leave early. Just as he got to half a page with his essay in Transfiguration, the front door opened and slammed shut, causing Harry to jump up from his seat and seeing who it was decided to act. 

Snape abruptly stopped in his tracks the moment his eyes laid themselves on Harry.

Both men’s eyes were on the other. Snape kept his eyes on Harry as Harry walked slowly forward. Snape noticed Harry’s eyes never left his like a King Snake waiting to strike. He watched as the Boy knelt at Snape’s feet and heard the Boy’s soft voice ask:

“What’s wrong Snape, don’t you want me?” Harry asked as he used his fingertips to pull at his shirt collar enough to show a little of his neck and collarbone from the area where the top four buttons of the shirt collar had remained undone.

It was spoken with an innocent curiosity as if the boy was simply asking a question, but Snape knew better. Snape knew what Harry was really asking him. He could feel it resonate from the thoughts in the Boy’s mind and in the Boy’s magic that filled the air around them with heat. Snape noticed once more how attractive the Boy was with that eager look in his eyes, and obviously only wearing his shirt that with the light was completely see-through. Completely mesmerized, his eyes followed how the Boy licked his lips with the very tip of his tongue, wetting and preparing them for Snape. 

“Oh god yes!” Snape gasped as he grabbed the Boy’s waist, kissing the Boy’s lips before deepening it, before lifting the Boy and taking him into his room bridal style. Snape laid the Boy gently on the bed then stepped back and remained standing at the foot of the bed. Looking at Snape, Harry pondered why Snape had stopped. 

“I think I’m in heaven because you look like an angel. Can you take off your shirt so that I can check for wings?” Snape asked with a low husky whisper.

Harry blushed and in one swift move took off his shirt, then went on all fours, and looked behind him showing Snape on his own the manner in which he desired to be taken. The bed dipped as Snape joined him on the bed. Snape wasted no time in touching Harry, first gently fingering the Boy’s sides and going up to the spine with his long fingers that made Harry shiver with anticipation. Snape then began to finger Harry's entrance making Harry moan. Snape could feel Harry was still loose from their earlier activities which made him get even harder. Snape began to rock into Harry as he asked, “Tell me, did it hurt to fall from heaven?” Snape as he kissed the Boy’s shoulder-blades, before he kissed the back of Harry’s neck, only to stop when he felt something metal around Harry’s neck with his lips.

“What is this?” Snape said not having seen it but felt something was there and began to finger Harry's neck. He could make out by his touch that it was a metallic chain. He narrowed his eyes in curiosity as Harry gasped, having forgotten about it, tried to move away. Snape seeing this, pushed Harry onto his back, and straddled the Boy before muttering:

“Finite Incantatem”.

The Ring shimmered as it was revealed to Snape, who took it in his left hand with a curious look, as he kept his right hand on top of Harry’s chest keeping him still with the power of his own body weight and strength. Harry could only watch in horror as Snape held it. Harry held his breath as the Potions Master asked:

“It is too big for you to wear and if it was yours you would have resized it to fit your hand. So, Potter, whose so special that you hang onto his ring?” Snape asked knowing it was too big to be a female’s ring. Snape’s eyes burned with so much fury that Harry felt he was being scorched by them. Snape saw Harry’s eyes were wide with terror as the boy laid speechless on the bed, petrified by fear.

Snape snarled as he tightened his fist around the ring and tugged hard breaking the chain before leaning in as if he was going to kiss Harry, but instead hissed as he held the ring in his hand, “Your chains are still mine. You belong to me and me alone! You are my precious pleasure slave, and tonight, I am going to engrave and burn those facts on both your body and mind to the point where even you cannot deny that you belong to me. Try to imagine him if you like, but I doubt you will be successful.” Snape then smirked cruelly down at Harry, “I doubt you will ever be able to meet his eyes without me coming to the forefront of your thoughts, in fact, I will guarantee it.”

Harry did not say anything, but Harry knew no truer words would ever be spoken, as he wished for the bravery of his House to come and loosen his tongue. Two simple words: “It’s yours” could be his saving grace but he knew Snape would not believe him. Harry knew because of the shimmering fury that made Snape’s obsidian eyes look like they held an inner fire, showing Snape was too angry, and would only call him a liar. Harry was too afraid to even dare breathe knowing he could only watch as Snape conjured from thin air a vial of clear liquid.

“This is going to make your body permanently very sensitive to my touch- Oh yes Potter, tonight your body is going to know me well, so well that it will only come alive by my hands and magic from this moment on. There is no cure yet for this as I have not yet created it but what I do know is that no one else will be able to satisfy you with this liquid being in your very skin-or should I say-me.” Snape said with a sneer as he then undid the topper and let the liquid fall towards the Boy who expected to feel it splash on his stomach, but instead could only be mesmerized as the liquid became sheer mist that shimmered on his skin. However, when Snape placed his hands on his chest Harry could not help but feel like a thousand volts went through his body before he suddenly laid gasping for air.

“Mmm, look at this, already cumming and I have yet to breach you…you are such a greedy little boy to be reacting to my magic and touch like this…” Snape said as he ran a finger down Harry’s chest, making Harry feel those shocks again and cry out, before he leaned down and kissed Harry’s lips, before he turned, and threw the ring he held onto his dresser before spreading Harry’s legs and entering the boy, “going-to-take you-all night-all day-every moment!” Snape said each word with a thrust of his hips, driving his cock deep then deeper into Harry.

“Yes, oh god yes, yours all yours!” Harry cried out over and over although he knew his truthful words were falling on deaf ears as Snape continued to bury himself inside of him. Snape then muted him with a deep and passionate kiss as Snape’s thrusting inside of him became deeper, harder, and faster. Harry could not help crying out and clinging to Snape feeling as if his very life depended on his hold on Snape, fully believing that Snape was going to be following through-very thoroughly.

“Yes-Harry- yes!” Snape panted as he grasped Harry tighter, refusing to let him go, even for a moment as he took him again and again.

TBC.


	7. Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Not to mention this was done by an ancient contract that none of us are familiar with and anything can happen with those." Bill began and turned to the Headmaster, "Headmaster, from my experiences I can tell you that there has never been a time that I have seen that a contract was created without there being an ancient spell, curse, or ritual tied to it." Bill said looking at Prof. Dumbledore...
> 
> "Yeah, for all we know this could be an ancient dark curse, with Snape's past and his animosity towards the Potters, whose to say he did not do this knowingly-" Moody began but Dumbledore cut him off.
> 
> "I trust Severus..." Prof. Dumbledore

Authors Note: Thank you to all of my readers and especially to those who have reviewed! Please know that I am reading every comment and review. I am also utilizing all feedback so please continue to let me know what you think of my work. Thank you again and I hope everyone enjoys their winter holidays! 

= = GRIMMAULD PLACE= =

As Harry was being taken by Snape, Dumbledore was trying to bring calm to the Order Members who had been prevented on numerous occasions from going to Hogwarts to give the Slytherin Head of House several curses and a good beating! Lupin and Molly were just a couple and Minerva had a thing or two to say as well! Dumbledore was grateful to Flitwick who had been keeping everything running while they had been absent but pondered how much longer he would have to repeat himself. He kept the type of Slave secret from his Order Members but he had to inform them of Harry's new status so they could keep it secret from the Minister-but needless to say, they were a livid bunch of powerful witches and wizards who cared very much about the Boy and his new predicament that he was faced with.

“Albus, if he has harmed him, I am going to rip him limb-from-limb!” Lupin in a deep tone that was a mix between his Werewolf creature and himself. It did not help that the Boy had not been writing back to him. He could not help but ponder what Severus Snape was doing and if he was the reason Harry had not been writing. Lupin had stayed up many nights contemplating how to confront Snape with the other Order Members and now they were ready to act, which was why they were upset with the Headmaster- he had been the only thing standing in their way. It had now gotten to the point where Lupin was ready to make Sirius proud by finding his own way into Hogwarts to make sure Harry was well and to confront Snape on his own terms, and would have gone tonight, if it were not for this unexpected meeting.

"He has no rights, no property, nothing and Prof. Snape has always detested him! Who is to say he is going to be accomodating now?" Charlie asked as Bill nodded in agreement.

"Not to mention this was done by an ancient contract that none of us are familiar with and anything can happen with those." Bill began and turned to the Headmaster, "Headmaster, from my experiences I can tell you that there has never been a time that I have seen that a contract was created without there being an ancient spell, curse, or ritual tied to it." Bill said looking at Prof. Dumbledore

"Albus, we have to look into this." Kingsley agreed his deep voice rumbling.

"Yeah, for all we know this could be an ancient dark curse, with Snape's past and his animosity towards the Potters, whose to say he did not do this knowingly-" Moody began but Dumbledore cut him off.

“I trust Severus and I know he did not do this intentionally and you all can trust me when I say everything is going to be just fine!” Dumbledore said having faith in his adopted son but still marking things of importance to discuss with him and Harry. “Harry was upset but Severus and he are working things out. Severus has made sure to keep Harry in school and Harry has been attending classes, unharmed, and well. I am sure, if given time, both he and Severus can make things work!”

“HOW CAN HE MAKE THINGS WORK! HE-IS-A-SLAVE!” Molly shouted as Lupin growled once more with his eyes glowing amber gold. 

"At least let me see the contract and do my own research." Bill offered but his voice had been covered by by Fawkes flasing in with a note for the Headmaster. It was clear the Headmaster had not heard Bill, and Bill was about to repeat himself, but Dumbledore's expression made everyone on alert and the matter dropped.

“We have just received word that the Minister knows the Dursleys have been arrested, and worse he is using his connections to get custody of Harry-tonight!” Albus said and Minerva gasped.

“If he knows that he is a slave, he is going to use the poor boy as a mascot for everything!” Minerva said and Dumbledore knew she was right. Everybody began thinking quickly on how to resolve this and acting fast. Immediately Bill, Charlie, Arthur, and Percy were sent to the Ministry to stop the paperwork while Moody went with Tonks to distract the Minister, while Minerva was sent to the school to oversee the daily affairs. Everybody was working well into First Light to try to stop the Minister's plans.

= Hogwarts, Snape's Chambers =

“Ohh god Snape” Harry moaned as he woke to the Potions Master sucking on his neck and a hand squeezing his cock. Snape leaned down and began kissing the Boy’s lips before biting and sucking on the Boy’s chest.

“Mmhmmm” Snape acknowledged as he lifted the Boy’s leg and slid his cock inside. 

“-ugghhh-feels good!” Harry cried out as he felt the vibrations and sensations of Snape’s touches and kisses.

“Mmm Harry-come-come and ride me” Snape asked as he turned them over and Harry straddled his teacher’s waist and placing his hands on very strong shoulders before moving his hips. Groaning, Harry let his head fall back, as he panted and moaned about how it felt too good.

Severus eyes eagerly took in the scene as he held the boy’s waist, “Yes Harry yes that is good, mmm, yesss, there-oh god Harry yes keep it up-don’t stop-ahhh yesss!”

“Ahhh-ahhh-ahhh ohhh ughhh Snape!” Harry as he panted as he bounced up and down on Snape’s cock which he felt was lengthening and hardening even more as it got deeper and deeper inside of him.

“mmmm yesss” Snape as he sat up and grabbed the back of the boy’s head, bringing the boy down for a deep kiss, before turning them over and continuing to thrust into Harry.

“Ah-Snape please-please-fucking good-yes-oh god! Like that-oh god-oh god-don’t stop!” Harry as he tightened his legs around Snape’s waist and felt the older man grasp his hips and lift him to which he was lying on his upper back as Snape dived in and out of him erratically. 

“Come for me baby- come for me-let me see you come!” Snape ordered as he rammed harder and harder until the Boy had no choice but to let go. Semen erupted from Harry’s cock all over Snape’s chest and stomach which made him grab Harry’s hips and bring them down onto his cock where it shivered and shook as he flooded Harry’s insides, as he did, he leaned down, and licked Harry’s lips.

Harry opened them and Snape kissed him hard, tonguing his mouth, and sucking on his tongue, before pulling away whispering:

“That’s my good boy.” Snape said looking in Harry’s eyes seeing the boy was sweaty and flushed.

“Oh god Snape don’t” Harry whispered as Snape tilted his head.

“It’s the truth” Snape said before he saw Harry was panting. He looked down and saw Harry was grasping his own cock as if trying to hold off coming again and he pushed the boy’s hand away. Snape smirked at Harry before he took the cock in his mouth causing Harry to grasp his shoulders. Snape slapped the boy’s buttocks once and felt the boy moan and slapped them again, indicating to Harry to move his hips, which the boy did. Moaning as Harry began thrusting into his mouth, Snape made sure to suck hard. In minutes the Boy came hard, panting breathlessly before moaning long and low. Snape smirked then turned the boy around and entered him, before pulling the boy’s chin towards him and kissing him hard. Snape then pulled away and grasped the Boy’s hips before rocking his hips, moving in and out of Harry first slowly making Harry moan and frustrated.

“Harry-Harry-Harry” Snape moaned as he took his time, enjoying the feel of being inside of the boy. Snape pulled out all the way to his tip before pushing half-way in and then pulling out, teasing the boy. Harry grasped the sheets with his fingers, moaning in frustration, as his need built up inside of him as he felt the shocks within his body wherever Snape’s skin came in contact with him. Feeling Snape inside to out made him desperate for more.

“Oh-god-Snape-please move!” Harry cried out making Snape smile.

“I know but it feels so good inside you like this and feeling you so tight around me-” Snape whispered into Harry’s ear as he moved his hands up from Harry’s hips all the way to the boy’s chest where he felt the boy breathing hard.

“Please Snape please!” Harry begged as he felt Snape make him sit on him and groaned as Snape’s cock became buried deeper inside of him. Feeling Snape rock his hips made him blush as he was forced by Snape’s hand to keep still and take what Snape was giving him. Snape suddenly began frantically snapping his hips making Harry feel sharp constant jabs hitting his sweet spot making him see constant stars. 

“Ohhhh god Snape! NNNgh, more-more-like that-oh yes!” Harry as he grabbed the back of Snape’s neck with his right hand and kissed Snape hard. Snape moaned as fell back onto his back and continued to thrust upward into Harry, who arched his back as he felt Snape tighten his hold on his waist as he flooded Harry’s insides making Harry shout “Snape” and come so hard his body was shaking in Snape’s arms.

“Uhhh—Sooo good” Harry cried as Snape tightened his hold on Harry as Harry came down from his hard climax, while massaging the boy’s insides with his cock, knowing how much Harry always enjoyed it. Snape repeatedly kissed, bit, and sucked the Boy’s neck as he ran one hand down the boy’s chest while keeping his other around Harry’s waist.

“Mmmm Harry” Snape murmured as he began stroking Harry’s cock, pulling, and squeezing making Harry pant.

“Mmm god Snape-more-more Master-make me come” Harry said as he and Snape kissed hard. Snape felt Harry pull away and then turn around. Harry wrapped his arms around Snape, and continued to kiss Snape, who happily let the boy straddle him again. Snape continued to kiss Harry, using his tongue to feel every inch of Harry’s mouth, as Harry moaned and began stroking Snape’s cock before taking it back inside of him. Snape smiled up at Harry as the Boy moved up and then came down grinding down the way Snape always enjoyed. Snape moaned and groaned as he urged Harry to “go faster, yes, just like that, mmm Harry yes” as he kissed the boy’s lips as he rubbed the boy’s nipples making Harry throw his head back and moan loudly.

Panting, Severus felt Harry tighten his hold and move closer, so close he could feel his breath on his ear and then heard his lover’s soft voice, “More-give me more-please cum inside me-please shoot it all inside of me-I want it all-every last drop”. Severus tightened his hold and ground his hips up into Harry as his face contorted in pleasure as he lost all control, drilling into Harry, making Harry move up and down so much that his hair became even more windswept even though sweat was dripping down his eyes. 

“Harry” Snape kept chanting as he pounded into Harry’s spot so hard that he made Harry rock up and back with him, making Harry whimper and cry out loudly. Then feeling Harry was about to cum he tightened his hold on Harry so hard that he shot his load into Harry so hard they both came twice and fell onto the bed holding each other. Spent, he held Harry to his chest, as he tried to catch his breath while hearing Harry do the same. Their rapid heartbeat, Snape felt, beat together as they laid together in his bed. He noticed the blankets were mostly on the ground accompanied by his pillows, but did not care, focusing instead on holding onto Harry as he tried to put his thoughts into words.

Harry finally felt his breath return to normal and opened his emerald eyes. Harry wondered why Snape was allowing him to stay in bed since he had half-expected to be thrown out the door, but he was not complaining. Instead, he closed his eyes, and began to relish this small moment with Snape wondering what he could say or if he should do anything. Admittedly, his end goal did happen but getting there, well it had derailed to say the least, and now his relationship was once more tumultuous because Snape believed the ring belonged to Someone Else. 

On the other-hand, Snape had been very generous as shown by their flourish of activities, but Harry could not help but wonder what to do from here. Did these morning activities indicate Snape had forgiven him? Did it mean he was satisfied? Or was this moment with Snape an indicator that he was unsatisfied and in need for more? Harry wished he could ask but feared embarrassing himself and risking being criticized by the Man-which he knew would make this fantastic morning the start of a terrible day.

Harry turned his eyes to the large window where he saw the morning rays of the sun just peaking over the mountains. Harry knew his role was to provide pleasure of the body, but he could not help wondering what else that entailed? He knew he had to think of other things or risk Snape becoming bored with him and turning to Someone Else. Knowing he did not have the man’s heart made Harry almost desperate to pleasure the man’s body often, and in many ways, but how? Harry pondered if he could go to the library or order books with more information, but then wondered if Hogwarts would allow such items in the school? He doubted it though because the school was very strict especially now with everything going on with Voldemort. 

Harry gasped and then shivered before he relaxed when he realized the sudden touch was Snape’s fingers drawing circles on his back. Curious, he turned his gaze to the older Man whose gaze darkened as they met his own. Harry knew that look and wondered what the man still desired before he was pulled into a kiss. Harry moaned as he was forced on his back as Snape began rubbing his naked boy into Harry’s as they continued to kiss. Snape soon was laying on top of him, sucking on his tongue, licking his lips, then giving him hard and deep kisses that Harry felt were going to leave bruises on his lips, before he gasped as Snape moved on to his neck. Harry moaned as he tightened his hold on Snape’s neck and back, arching up into him, as Snape bit down hard and began sucking.

“Ohhh yes mmmm god Snape you’re good!” Harry blurted out, delirious with sensations, as he continued to moan and croon-especially so when Snape continued to rub their cocks together, while moving from one side of Harry’s neck to the other.

Hips against hips, rutting in pleasure and to relieve pressure, moaning due to the delicious friction caused both men to claw at hot flesh that left angry trails on skin, voices to be restrained, and skin to be covered in bitten marks. Harry gasped as Snape’s cool fingertips encircled his cock and began to pump him before petting him with hard, consuming strokes.

“Mmm, let your voice out Harry, let me hear you.” Snape whispered as his hand went faster and faster, making Harry sit up, panting, and moaning as he felt Severus soul consuming eyes on him, watching his every move as he toyed with Harry’ sensitive underside of his shaft. It made Harry feel as if he was the center of the world as he felt harder tugs before a finger entered his hole barely penetrating before pushing in and pulling out.

“So-so close” Harry gasped as Severus moaned as Harry began to ride his finger and quickly added the others making Harry cry out deliciously as he continued to strike the sweet spot. 

“Mmm Harry-yes-come for me-let me see you” Snape ordered as he felt Harry wrap his legs around Snape’s waist and clenched down on his fingers, throwing his head back against the bed, as he felt the pressure building in the pit of his stomach, then up from his feet through his legs, and felt the tightening of his balls, as he clenched down on Snape’s fingers with a tight moan as cum shot out from his cock all over Snape’s hand, chest, and stomach as he cried out in sheer ecstasy, “OHH GOD SNAPE!”

Snape licked each finger before he bent down and then licked Harry’s lips before kissing them. Snape then gripped the sides of Harry’s hips before pushing his cock in hard, before making Harry panting and crying out again as the man pounded into him harder and faster. Snape grunted as he pushed Harry into the bed more and more as his thrusts got harder, deeper, and rougher making his bed shake and shiver constantly against the wall, until with a final bucking of his hips, he moaned low and deep as his rush of semen filled Harry making Harry come again.

This time, Snape collapsed onto Harry, laying on top of him and in between his legs. Both were so spent that they did not think twice about anything as they both drifted off to sleep, entwined with one another. Snape’s dreams were for once peaceful and this time for Harry's dreams were not about Voldemort but something new and entirely different, almost as if they were trying to assist him with his concerns regarding Snape-but how could they when they were dreams?

Waking, Severus tightened his hold, as he pondered with blurry eyes what time it was-but then heard his alarm and magically shut it off. Too comfortable to move, he buried his face back in the warm spot he had been in before finding it to be a warm body. Smiling, he opened his eyes once more to look at his lover, and then shut them as he once more tightened his hold. Sighing he allowed himself to fall back to sleep not caring for a second about what he had to do for the day when his ears picked up on his lover’s soft voice.

“mm god Snape- so good- yes take me there-right there-fu~ck” Harry’s husky whispers were accompanied with a low moan that made Snape tempted to use legilimency. He pondered what he was doing to the Boy as he felt his lover’s hard shaft against his thigh that the boy’s leg was over. Snape, now wide awake, began to hum in enjoyment as the Boy began rubbing himself against him, and tightened his hold and joined Harry. He positioned the boy on top of him so that he was straddling Snape’s lap with his arms around Snape’s neck, and his body right up against Snape, with their chests being against one another.

“Oh god snape!” Harry gasped, crying out with his head thrown back, as he came down from his high to kiss Snape’s lips, who immediately met Harry’s with eager anticipation. Pulling away he gave the boy a curious glance due to the red flush that was on the boy’s face. Now incapable of denying temptation, he said in a low voice:

“You were dreaming”.

“Yeah and wow, you were amazing!” Harry breathlessly said as he moved his sweaty hair out of his eyes before he realized what he said, before his blush became more pronounced crossing his cheeks and nose when he noticed how he was sitting in Snape’s lap.

“What was I doing?” Snape said eager to know but Harry laughed and replied, “Me” before he saw the look and looked down, obviously embarrassed, but the Boy gathered his courage.

Snape saw Harry clear his throat before he turned his eyes to the four-poster canopy that was right above them.

“Well?” Snape impatiently drawled, eager to hear the answer.

Harry looked back into his eyes and said, “I don’t want to offend you.”

“Just tell me. I know it was just a dream.” Snape said as he gave the Boy an expectant look that clearly showed he was not going to drop the subject until he got all his answers.

“Well it began with us talking about making changes. You had asked me if there was anything that I would like. I turned to you and showed you this magazine where inside was a bed that had a headboard with a long bar that attached one side of the headboard to the other. You had asked me why we needed another bed and I said for your room.” Harry stopped here and saw Snape motion for him to continue with a nod.

“You at first did not understand why I wanted to change your bed to have this new one-” Here Harry blushed.

“Go on” Snape said seeing Harry take a steady breath before continuing.

“I replied if you changed it for me you could tie my wrists down and fuck me as hard as you want due to the extra support-er- in the dream it was because you had a toy box that you always wanted to use.” Here Harry blushed and said, “they were not normal toys but um”.

Snape simply said, “For sexual purposes”.

“Um, right, I guess you would know-anyway, I brought it out and said how by tying my wrists down you could use the toys with greater ease. I then took out one of them, a long pole of some kind that vibrated, and positioned myself on the headboard telling you to envision tying my hands and legs down better with a bar rather than the curtains…” Harry said unaware that his voice had gotten huskier and that he had been looking at Snape with glossy eyes. Harry suddenly was overcome with heightened senses as he could smell Snape’s desire and need, felt the change in the air in the room, and how his magic began reaching out to Harry like a sudden desperate pull. 

“Toys? Really? You would let me use them on you?” Snape’s husky voice went deeper as he moved closer to Harry, who nodded, and whispered:

“Yes” Harry said as he too moved by extending his hand, placing it on Snape’s cock, where he began pumping it with his hand making Snape groan, “-but this will always be my favorite toy”.

“Mmm, good yesss very good” Snape said as his hand accompanied Harry’s, “What was your second favorite?”

Harry smiled at Snape, “I don’t know what it was, but it was a short pole of some type, just short in thickness of your cock. It was one that you personally use on me to prepare me. You loved spelling it hot-cold-or making it vibrate...” here Harry blushed as Snape nodded and spread his thighs wider. Noticing this, Harry bent down and took Snape’s cock in his mouth. Harry felt Snape’s hand holding the back of his head and felt Snape beginning to thrust into his mouth. Harry moaned and groaned as Snape’s cock went from his mouth down to his throat and up again. Harry hummed and began to bob his head up and down, causing slurping sounds, as well as licking up the precum that drizzled from the top. Snape stopped him by pulling up his chin and taking the boy into a deep kiss before grabbing his hand and taking the boy into his bathroom. 

Harry’s eyes widened as he saw the huge shower and smiled as he entered it, feeling Snape was right behind him. Harry then curiously noticed Snape conjuring a bar in the shower. Then felt Snape whisper to him to hold on to it as the nice hot water came down on them at the perfect temperature, and Harry did. Harry then gasped as Snape held onto his hips and entered him in one swift move before beginning to thrust hard. Harry clenched his fists hard on the bar as Snape drilled his cock into Harry. Cries of ecstasy filled the bathroom that soon had two very frantic individuals running out of. They went amok in all rooms to get ready as they heard the second warning bell that classes were about to begin.

Snape was right on time and immediately began class with a slamming of his door, while Harry scrambled into his desk just as the last bell tolled. Harry had thought it was a brilliant morning, an unusual change for him but a welcomed one but then changed his mind as he was barraged by daily events. First it was Ron and Hermione being angry at one another and once more arguing over the simplest of things, then loads of homework, and then a surprised test in History of Magic followed by everyone preparing for the first Hogsmeade weekend. With all of this, and the Quidditch Drama from his team-mates at lunch, Harry had no time to go down to his chambers until after his classes-but when he did, it was to another unusual change: Snape had been waiting for him instead of having gone directly to dinner.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked as he dropped his things by the door, carefully observing Snape while trying to figure out his mood, only to see Snape smirk.

“Come over here”. Snape ordered and walked with Harry to his bedroom door and watched him open it. There, Harry was shocked to see his things among Snape’s belongings but that was not all. There, where Snape’s four-poster standard bed was supposed to be, was a large King-sized bed that had a headboard made of silver thick bars. Then at the foot of it was a large black trunk.

“Go on. Satisfy your curiosity.” Snape said as Harry walked over and opened the lid. There was only one item. A necklace. Harry picked it up and saw it was made of a Ruby Zoisite chain that were made of three strands of ruby zoisite jewels that came together with one circular pendant that shined with a Family Crest. Snape took it from Harry’s hands and undid the chain.

“I personally made this for you and as you see it bears my crest. Wearing this will show everyone that you are mine. Only you and I may remove it, and it is spelled with very powerful spells and enchantments that will insure its safety as well as protect you and assist you in times of need.” Snape said noticing Harry was smiling.

“It’s fantastic” Harry said breathless at its beauty before he nodded to Snape and bowed his head. Snape clasped it around Harry’s neck before Harry gasped and almost fell to his knees with a deep moan as it tightened like a collar around his neck with Snape’s magic sending volts of shocks throughout his body. Snape caught Harry and saw Harry’s eyes were glowing with lust and smiled at the Boy.

“Shall we break in our new bed?” Snape asked in a husky whisper. In response, Harry pulled him in with a kiss and fell backwards on to the bed, pulling Snape down on top of him.

TBC.


	8. Misery Loves Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He looks human?” Harry asked wondering what type of creature it was. As he observed it, it suddenly became more beautiful-bewitching even, as if he was trying to lure the reader into wanting him. Harry looked up wondering what creature that was and what he was supposed to be before he saw in big bold print: Pleasure Slave.
> 
> Harry was curious about this before he went on to reading:
> 
> Caution is necessary with Pleasure Slaves which are given an EXTREME DANGER rating.

= = Snape’s Chambers =

Harry woke before Snape and quietly moved out of the older man’s arms to slide out of bed. He silently went about getting fresh clothes and going to his room, not caring he was naked and carrying clothes, to shower. In the shower, Harry bowed his head letting the water fall upon him as he reflected on last night. It was a surprise to come home Friday evening to the new bed and his things in Snape’s room. He had no idea what to think of the new arrangements. A part of him wanted to celebrate and believe it was Snape wanting a relationship again but the other part of him, the larger part, was thinking it was more for convenience then out of love. From the summer, he knew how wonderful having someone to physically be with could be, but it was also because of the summer that he knew the difference that Tobias brought. Besides there being physical love, there was a deeper and more fulfilling nature because he had filled the emotional void in Harry. 

But Snape was not Tobias and Tobias had been a façade. 

This left Harry wondering Snape’s reasons because he knew the Older Man hated him ever since his First Year. Harry knew better, thanks to the end of summer, that what they had going as him being Tobias was nothing more than Snape doing his job for the Order. This left Harry doubting that these moments of sexual delight and intimacy were nothing more than Snape being his Master and helping Harry fulfill his needs as a Pleasure Slave- which was the agreement Snape had to do for Dumbledore since Snape was the one Harry was bound to. Knowing this, Harry knew he should not consider Snape ever growing any affection towards him, but Harry did know that he could enjoy being a pleasure slave for Snape and should be enjoying the moments of the physical aspects for the gifts that they were-which he was wholeheartedly.

But that was also the problem.

The end of summer caused Harry to have a broken heart and Harry knew if he did not guard his heart, he was going to suffer greatly when everything was said and done. Thinking this, Harry knew being bound to Snape as a Pleasure-Slave that he could not go to anyone else, but Snape-being the Master-could easily have as many people as he wanted with no repercussions. Harry would just have to watch and take each moment as they were, no matter the physical pain that he would feel from not being the one to fulfill his Master’s needs. The book was very clear on that which was why Harry was cursing himself for being in love with Snape.

Everything emotional was only Harry’s feelings, not Snape’s. Snape was just enjoying the lust and wonderful sex as any man would with a willing partner. Nothing Harry thought, said, or do, would ever change that. This was why Harry was just going to accept what Snape was willing to give and not expect or hope for anything more. Being grateful for what Snape was willing to give, and just be appreciative with that, was going to make the day Snape found Someone Else and discard Harry, far easier for him to handle. Thinking this, he nodded to himself while he finished washing and dressing, before remembering it was Hogsmeade Weekend.

Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair. The Slave Bond and Snape’s Shimmering Pleasure Mist (or whatever Snape called it) had made it difficult for Harry to think with a clear mind around Snape. With heightened senses and the shimmering mist, made Harry very sensitive and his mind foggy, and his whole being full of exhilaration and reaction. Which was why Harry had a difficult time thinking with Snape, but now, with his mind mostly clear, but still feeling slightly sensitive to Snape’s magic in the air and all about the chambers, he could now think clearly about Hogsmeade and what he wanted to do.

Harry hoped he could find more information on his Pleasure-Slave Type. His eyes took in Snape’s bookshelf and he went towards it, but then stopped before he got near. Recalling a jar of cockroaches almost hitting him for being curious made him look at the bookshelf with trepidation. Biting his lip, he wondered of the trouble that he could get into just for looking and then what punishment he would suffer for daring to touch them. 

Harry knew Snape would waste no time revealing Harry’s pleasure slave status and how the Dursleys used him in the summer with ease if Harry infuriated Snape by touching his belongings. The memory of Snape revealing Lupin’s Werewolf status at the end of his third year, and Snape’s fury at finding Harry in his Memories in Harry’s fifth year, made this clear to Harry. Which was why Harry turned and sat on the sofa wishing Snape had not moved his belongings so that he would know where the original book Snape gave him was. So, caught up in trying to recall the information mentally, and if he would ever find something to help him with understanding his new life as a Pleasure Slave, he was unaware that a pair of Obsidian Eyes had been watching him.

Severus Snape, dressed in a white sleeveless muscle t-shirt that showed his tight and fit chest muscles and muscle pack. The deep blue comfortable jeans that fit well on him, showed off his long and fit legs.His curious black eyes kept their target on his lover as he walked around the sofa and sat beside him as his loose hair kept their shiny sheen while framing his face elegantly. Harry looked up at him, sighed, and felt his mind becoming overtaken in a soft fog from Snape’s magical air that surrounded his presence.

“A pence for your thoughts?” Snape asked in barely a whisper but Harry shook his head.

“They are not worth that much.” Harry said before he stood up. Snape observed the boy wearing a long-sleeved green shirt and light sky blue jeans noticing they were ones that he had bought over summer. Snape smiled while enjoying the view of how well Harry fit them, before standing behind the boy taking in his fit ass and legs with a hungry look, but knowing something was on the Boy’s mind made him hold off taking the Boy in his arms. Snape knew whenever Harry was troubled that most of the time it was leading to Voldemort and so he knew it was best to find out what was bothering the Boy.

“Perhaps not but I must know therefore you will tell me and do so now.” Snape ordered and Harry suddenly felt compelled by a sudden force to tell the truth.

“I am happy that you moved my things into your bedroom as well as obtained such a great bed, but because you moved everything, I don’t know where the book you gave me went to. I still have questions about my new status and was thinking instead of making you angry by going through your books, that I would get a new one with Hermione’s help-if you let me go to Hogsmeade, that is.” Harry said with his head down and his eyes on the carpet.

Snape gave a puzzled look at Harry, wondering why the Boy had not just told him this, but decided not to ask. Instead the book and the contract acting as the bookmark, summoned by Snape, slapped in to the older wizard’s hand catching Harry’s attention. Snape handed it to the Boy and said:

“I do not see why you cannot attend a school event, but you will not wander off to parts unknown, nor will you disrespect the rules. You will abide by them to the best of your abilities and return to me before dinner here in our chambers, understood?” Snape said knowing the rules were read before every trip to all students by Prof. McGonagall. 

“Yes sir.” Harry said looking in the Obsidian Eyes with his Emeralds.

“Very well.” Snape said before he tilted the Boy’s chin and gave a simple kiss to the boy’s lips.

Harry wrapped his arms around Snape’s neck and returned the kiss with a great gentleness. Snape caressed the boy’s cheek before pulling away. Their eyes met and for the briefest of moments, time stopped. Breaths were held. Yet, Snape gathered his control and whispered, “Enjoy your day” before he went through a door that Harry thought had been a closet, but saw was a laboratory. Seeing the door close shut, Harry licked his lips and went to the sofa. Knowing he had some time he reviewed the book, this time finding more details after turning the page:

Pleasure-Slaves are specifically for the task of the Master’s pleasure. This means Pleasure Slaves have no rights of their own and is deemed the submissive due to the status of slave, and their Master is the dominant partner due to his title and position. being a Pleasure-Slave means the Slave is in charge and takes care of their Master’s pleasure in all matters-especially sexually. Even today in the late 20th century, the emphasis on domination has led the Wizarding World to view expressions of male sexuality in terms of a "penetrator-penetrated" type of model; that is, the proper way for a wizard to seek sexual gratification was to insert his penis into his partner. If a Master ever allowed himself to be penetrated, then it would threaten his liberty as a free citizen as well as his sexual integrity.

It is expected and socially acceptable for a freeborn Wizard to want sex with both female and male partners, but only if the Wizard took the dominating role. Acceptable objects of desire are women of any social or legal status, prostitutes, or slaves for the freeborn Wizard. Lack of self-control, including managing one's sex life, indicates that a freeborn Wizard is incapable of governing others; the enjoyment of "low sensual pleasure" will then threaten to erode the elite male's identity as a cultured and educated person. 

Slaves are regarded as property and by law, a Master can exploit his own slaves for sex, since the Master has the right to control his own property. In the pursuit of sex with a slave who belonged to someone else, a charge of rape could not be brought against the free being who forced a slave to have sex, since a slave lacks the legal standing that protected a citizen's body. However, the Slave’s Master could prosecute the rapist due to laws pertaining to property damage. 

A slave's sexuality is closely controlled. Slaves have no right to legal marriage due to their bond with their Master. The Master usually restricts all sexual activities of his male slaves to female slaves that he owns; this is because any children born from these unions adds to his wealth, but also adds additional mouths to feed. Therefore, a Master monitors to insure he can afford the additions to his house. This monitoring is also done to insure the slave is not having relations outside of his house and without his Master's permission. If a Master ever found that his Pleasure Slave was having a sexual relationship without his permission, the Slave would be seen committing both Adultery and Infidelity due to the Pleasure Slave’s commitment and duty being first and foremost to their Master- which is Sacred due to the Intimacy of their duties. A married or marriageable woman, and young male and female citizens are off-limits to the Pleasure Slave, just as if they were the property of someone else. For slaves, adultery and infidelity are both completely unacceptable and punished very severely due to both acts seen as cheating on the Master and his house.

If caught committing these crimes, the Master has every right and is to fulfill the expectation of castrating, beating, and then raping the Slave himself, and then without any healing, sell the slave to Azkaban- where the Slaves are expected to fend for their own self without any protection. Magic will punish the Slave with the Slave’s own magic, rendering the magic as an Obscurial -which would destroy the slave from the inside-out and begins the moment the Slave considers betraying his or her Master- and does not stop until the slave is no more, but a shell of his former self. When this happens, the Slave is then used to feed the Dementors living in Azkaban.

Harry would have kept reading if the text had not been disrupted by a picture.

“He looks human?” Harry asked wondering what type of creature it was. As he observed it, it suddenly became more beautiful-bewitching even, as if he was trying to lure the reader into wanting him. Harry looked up wondering what creature that was and what he was supposed to be before he saw in big bold print: Pleasure Slave.

Harry was curious about this before he went on to reading:

Caution is necessary with Pleasure Slaves which are given an EXTREME DANGER rating. This is due to Ancient records indicating an unexpected development with the Slave-Master bond with Pleasure Slaves. The unexpected development was the Incubus Creature which is now known to be a part of the evolution of the Master-Slave bond. Records did not dictate the length of time it would take nor how this unexpected development occurred- but there are reports that though the contract was made as a means mostly for business transactions, everything regarding Incubi came from the aftermath of the binding of this contract. Though Pleasure Slaves are now an extreme rarity due to the lack of usage with the Enslavement Contract, high caution is still severely recommended, due to these creatures still being sighted and reported as well as Sex Trafficking in both the Wizarding World and Muggle World as an ongoing concern. 

“What is an Incubus?” Harry asked out-loud but then shrugged, “I’m sure Hermione can tell me.”

With that he quickly left to go to Hogsmeade. Along the way, he tried his hardest to think if he ever came across information on Incubus in class- but no matter how hard he tried to recall, he found nothing in his memories. So when he met his friends in the Great Hall, he decided to ask them.

After greeting them, he decided to ask right away before his friends got befuddled with the town’s sweets and drinks, “Hey guys, I heard of something on the way down, something called an Incubus. Have you any idea about what that is?”

Hermione and Ron looked at each other before they turned as one to Harry.

Ron began, “Er- it’s a sex demon-which you know-does the deed while people sleep…”

“Are you serious?!” Harry exclaimed but Hermione shook her head.

“That is both crude and ridiculous Ronald!” Hermione said making Ron glare at her.

“You tell him then!” Ron bellowed and Hermione rolled her eyes and began:

“Succubus is for the woman and Incubus is for the male. Together as a species they are called Incubi, Night Demons, or Storm Demons. They are both Magical Creatures who have amazing powers. Since you asked about the Incubus, it is said that the Male Species have a variety of powers, including but not limited to flying, controlling natural dark magic, and even summoning and controlling storms, and even the mental capacities of other creatures and beings making them very powerful in our supernatural world. It is said that they are the peak of physical fitness, gifted with superhuman power, and toughness. They usually feed on sex, bad memories, and nightmares, after purposely initiating these events with their intended victims. It is also said that the Incubi have an animal self that they can transform into.”

“Really?! Like what?” Harry asked as Ron also listen intently, but Hermione shrugged.

“I don’t know. Records dictate a bat, others say dolphins, while some say that they are a sort of genie that can do any animal-but if you think about it, this species is so rare that we only have mostly speculation to go on. For instance, there was a mix up awhile back thinking that Incubi were able to change their gender from male to female or vice versa-but that has been proven to be incorrect, and instead was found that both genders are bi-sexual, and have been recorded to produce children, even half-children with Muggles called Cambion. It has also been found out that exorcisms and the fear of holy artifacts have no effect on them whatsoever, so much so, that it has been recorded that they have no dread of them at all, but awhile back people thought they were like that due to mixing them up with Vampires.” Hermione said while Harry considered what she had been saying.

“Why would they mix them up with Vampires?” Harry asked confused and Hermione clarified.

“Well,Incubi can psychically perceive what sexually attracts and pleases others; this same psychic sense allows them to perceive the sexual thoughts of others. Using that extensive knowledge, the incubus speaks with a silver tongue, giving them an air of confidence, charm, wittiness and eloquence that is nearly unmatched by mortals. And when the incubus has made its way into the prey's bed (by charm, or force of rape), it feeds vampirically off the libido produced during their erotic fantasies, and during intercourse. Some are even so strong as to feed off the very life-force of victims; when they leave, the victim is either sapped of energy, sapped of health, or dead.” Hermione explained.

“Can you imagine that? Having a Sex Demon for a Mate!? That would mean action all the time-every way-every night and every day! Can you believe it?! No talking just wham, bam, thank you Ma’am with a Ma’am that wants it all the time from her Man!” Ron said as he waggled his eyebrows up and down forgetting an Incubus was the Male Component and Succubus was the Woman.

Harry blushed as he scratched the back of his neck, catching Ron’s mistake but not wanting to point it out, and so muttered, “Er-right.”

“Honestly Ron have you no shame!” Hermione as she smacked Ron’s arm.

“What! It’s the truth! You said so yourself!” Ron said exasperating Hermione but before she could respond he distracted them by pointing out the Snack Shop and running towards it, quickly getting in line to enter the store. Hermione stayed with Harry who asked her to continue as he bought them hot chocolate from an outside vendor.

“Let's see, where was I-oh that's right, It is also said that some Incubi like to take on a more human appearance while others retain full demonic attributes like horns, wings, tail, and such. Still others are obliged to combine the two natures. However, no matter how their appearance changes, an Incubus is always physically appealing. In fact, ugly Incubi are so rare that many believe they only take on ugly appearances to scare and attack foes. Even while in their normal form, most Incubi are very handsome.” Hermione said noticing Harry was still paying close attention and went on to say, "Most say you can tell a person is an Incubi by their fashion since it depicts their behavior.”

Harry immediately looked confused.

“What do you mean? How can behavior be reflected in clothes?” Harry asked and Hermione smiled. 

“Well, Most research by Newt Scamander states that each have their own unique approach and behavior, but what he did say was that an Incubus behavior is based primarily on its sexuality. Well, as I said, each Incubus has their own nature and approach, but they are rumored to be proud and charismatic, and always on the hunt for potential prospects- unless they have found their Mate which makes them become monogamous, completely devoted, and protective."

"But you said they have unique natures?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded.

"Indeed those are just some shared characteristics, but some are said to be reclusive, disdaining social company, and preferring the most guarded secrecy until the mood suits them to feed, or to engage in their pursuits. Others prefer to interact with potential prey in louder settings, like parties or clubs, to feel out the people to whom they feel the greatest physical attraction."

"So how does this relate to their clothes?" Harry asked. 

"Well considering their behaviors are to attract, one can see an Incubus preferring luxurious fabrics, you know, handsome to look at and pleasant to the touch. Likewise, their fashion choices are typically sexually provocative, hinting seductively at their handsome physiques. That is, when they decide to wear any clothes at all.” Hermione said as Ron came rushing up to them to drag them into the shop, both glad that Ron had not heard the last part.

“They are having a clearance on Sugar Plum Fairies!” Ron exclaimed and then also began to list the other things on sail.

As Harry looked around, he pondered what Hermione said. He could not see a Pleasure Slave evolving into such a creature-especially since he could not see how a Pleasure Slave-Master Bond could allow for such a thing. Recalling the rules of a Pleasure Slave and the scoffing of an Incubi regarding Monogamy made it too far-fetched to be related to one another. 

Harry also doubted such a thing would occur with him and Snape since the first thing that had to happen was for them to have some sort of Strong and Intimate Bond-something that he knew for sure could not develop since Snape made it all too clear to Harry that nothing had been real between them. Walking around the Sweet Shop made Harry think also about the Incubus being seductive, provocative, and having a handsome physique. Harry knew for sure he was none of those but then pondered Snape.

Snape was very handsome with his pale skin, long dark hair, deep eyes, and his voice was very powerful. Snape also loved sex and was very knowledgeable about it and in so many ways that Harry on more than one occasion wondered how he knew such things. Many times in the past, Harry swore that Snape could read minds, and it had been proven in his last year that he did have the ability.

Between them, Harry wondered if it was possible but then a deep fear set in when he recalled how the creature scoffed Monogamy. The thought that Snape was this creature made his earlier fear of Snape pushing him away for another become more realistic. Harry bit his lip as he recalled the rumor that Snape was a vampire and could shift into a bat, and with his reclusive nature, Harry could not help but see this old information in a new light.

A light that did not leave him even when he witnessed Katy being cursed. Then, it grew worse when Snape turned around and did not believe his words about Malfoy. The knowledge suddenly grew into an epiphany as Snape viciously taunted him in front of McGonagall and his friends in the form of the cruelest and most absurd of thoughts: what if the reason Malfoy was being protected by Snape was if Snape had chosen Malfoy as one of his many suitors? Growing sick with worry and despair, Harry was left feeling miserable and alone, as he saw Snape walking away with Prof. McGonagall, knowing if Snape did choose Malfoy that Harry could not do anything about it because he was and would always be nothing to Snape.

TBC.


	9. For the Kill with the Skill to Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry walked in, not caring which bathroom it was, only concentrating on Malfoy's back. Harry kept his hand tightly on his wand as he walked in thinking of how the boy looked too pathetic to be the one to take his place by Snape’s side. He was too much of a coward, too weak, and pitiful to attract one as powerful, smart, and attractive as his Master. To think this blonde runt was thinking he could be worthy of Snape enraged him.
> 
> Snape was HIS master and Nobody Elses's!

Author's Note: Thank you to everybody for the kudos and comments! I enjoy seeing them and hope that you are enjoying the story! Happy Holidays!  
Second Note: Story is going to start leaving Canon Story-Line at this point. So please do not look for too much Canon Events or details from this chapter on. Thank you.

Disclaimer: In the First Chapter.

= = Snape’s Chambers =

Harry sighed as he left Prof. Dumbledore’s office. His mind was now befuddled as he wondered why he had to bother watching one memory after another. He knew Dumbledore was thinking the more information he had, the better he could understand Voldemort, but Harry could not help wondering why he had to know since all he wanted to do was kill the monster and be done with this whole thing. Frustrated, he decided to walk about the castle to clear his mind and calm his being not caring that he was going to be late for dinner.

Harry kicked at a stone as he wondered if he should even bother returning to Snape’s chambers.

With his luck, Draco Malfoy was in bed with Snape this very moment, and Harry would be interrupting. Harry scoffed at this ridiculous thought but the bitterness from earlier with Snape’s protective nature of Malfoy burned his insides. As he felt the churning of sensations that were threatening to boil over, Harry clenched his fists, and headed to the Entrance Hall. He doubted Snape would care if he never returned! He had his precious Draco Malfoy after all! Harry feeling hot with fury stormed down the path feeling certain Snape would not give a damn if he found out Harry had snuck out and died in the Forbidden Forest.

“He probably would be happier finding my cold, dead body!” Harry growled as he got to the Gryffindor Tableonly to be told by Hermione that Katy was back. Harry wasted no time and went to Katy only to see her eyes look towards Draco Malfoy. It was as if time stopped. Harry felt rage like never before rush through his veins as he felt his eyes land on his target, keeping him in his sight, watching as Draco pale, and run for the door. Harry clenched his fists and swiftly took off after him wanting nothing more than to get his hands on the one responsible for taking his place! Harry would stop at nothing to get it back-even if it meant ringing the ferret's neck with his own two hands!

Snape was HIS master and nobody elses's! 

Harry walked in, not caring which bathroom it was, only concentrating on Malfoy's back. Harry kept his hand tightly on his wand as he walked in thinking of how the boy looked too pathetic to be the one to take his place by Snape’s side. He was too much of a coward, too weak, and pitiful to attract one as powerful, smart, and attractive as his Master. To think this blonde runt was thinking he could be worthy of Snape enraged him.

Which was why he was glad the boy turned and shot a spell at him! Grinning he spun on his heels, dodging the Cruciatus with ease earned from prior battles. Then he dodged left and right even more, knowing he only needed one good opening and only one spell to win. Sudddenly he saw it and he wasted no time in using the first spell that came to his mind with all the rage and fury that he held within, not holding back or thinking twice, knowing as he said it that he hissed the word:

“Sssectumssseprah!!” Harry unaware of how much he sounded like Voldemort right then enjoyed seeing the massive blast hit Draco Malfoy, sending him soaring in mid-air all the way across the bathroom floor, making him crash and slide in his own blood, until he came to a stop on his back. The boy was gurgling and the slashes were deep-but Harry did not care as he stood over him, proud of his work, and was about to tell Draco the first thing on his mind when the damn Poltergeist came out squeeling like a pig. Harry knew he ought to leave but he didn’t. He had to see. He had to witness just what his Master thought of his handiwork. Snape had to know it was Harry and he had earned back his rightful place back. Harry needed to see Snape’s reaction.

He just had to.

But it was not what he expected. 

It was a look of horror and disbelief. 

What did Snape expect? Did Snape really think he was going to let Someone Else just take his place without a fight? Did Snape really think it was going to be that easy? Did Snape really want to replace him? Did he really want Draco Malfoy?

Harry did not know but he was so infuriated with Snape, that Harry could not stick around to witness Snape help the Want-to-Be. Instead, he walked out with his head held high, his back straight, and without any remorse in his being. Knowing Snape was going to be occupied, Harry returned to their chambers, gathered his clothes without looking at the bed or anywhere else in Snape’s bedroom, and went to his room-even though it was empty of his belongings- and took a nice, hot bath that almost scorched his skin. While soaking, Harry laid his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the water immensely as it caused his muscles to relax. Within the water, Harry felt so much sudden peace that his thoughts became muddled into nothing, to the point wehre he was about to drift off to sleep. That was when he sensed the magic in their chambers shift and knew who was coming. 

Harry did not care. 

Harry thought, "Let him come".

Suddenly the bathroom door slammed open, and the black robed Professor came storming in, billowing robes, and all his glory. Harry remained as he was, completely unaffected by the appearance. In fact he was too relax to care that his Master was completely furious with him to the point where the room heated with his energy, the room to darken, and his Obsidian Eyes to glow blue.

“Just what were you thinking?!” Snape hissed at Harry who continued to lie back in the water, with his head up on the edge, floating in the water, “Do you even realize you could have killed Malfoy with that spell!” 

“Yes” Harry simple said, “and he would have died too, shame he didn’t, but it was your decision.” Harry said with a shrug, but Snape slammed his hands on the edge and peered down into his eyes.

“Why you insolent and arrogant brat! If it were not for me you would be sent to Azkaban tonight!” Snape shouted and Harry glared back.

“I didn’t ask you to interfere and as for Azkaban, good, I would rather be there then here anyway!” Harry said before he pushed Snape back and got out, the water draining, as Harry walked away from it naked.

“Just what do you mean by that?!” Snape demanded to know as his anger began to ebb as desire began to build as his eyes took in the naked form of his lover.

“In Azkaban, at least I would have a genuine purpose and kisses from the Dementors who would truly want me-even if it is just out of a need for sustenance.” Harry said as he ignored his clothes and instead just put his cyan blue silk robe on and tying the ties once, just enough to just pull the robe tight. 

“You do have purpose and I give you more than enough attention!” Snape argued but Harry snorted as he walked out of the bath followed by Snape to the kitchen.

“and Malfoy and whoever else you want to warm your bed!” Harry hissed as his eyes glowed green like the Killing Curse. Snape felt the Boy’s magic heat the air, quickly getting to a level where it matched Snape’s own. Snape’s anger, though still present, was now consumed with curiosity as he wondered about the Boy’s statement,

“I never considered Malfoy-neither Junior or Senior-as potential partners.” Snape simply said before he was struck with an epiphany, “You attacked him because you felt your position was threatened, didn’t you?”

Harry crossed his arms as he stubbornly said, “Yeah, so?”

Snape walked up to Harry and took his hand, before leading him to the sofa, where he sat down and pulled the Boy to sit in his lap. Snape held the Boy’s hips to keep him still as he demanded, “You will stay right here and explain yourself this instant!”.

Harry sat on Snape’s lap, with his head bowed, and touching one of Snape’s hands with his right. Harry did not know what to say. Should he ask him about being an Incubus? Or ask him about his personal life? The future?

But Snape hated him and would only say it was none of his business and then yell at him for sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong. Harry sighed as he wondered if he should even try to explain. That was when he was hit with a compulsive force and bit his lip to keep from crying out. 

The words: It was an order- echoed throughout his mind in his own voice.

“I was just being stupid.” Harry muttered with his eyes downcast, knowing that was always a fact and a truth Snape would always believe. 

Snape narrowed his eyes and said, “You nearly kill a boy and then you brush it off as a moment of pure idiocy?”

“You got me.” Harry said looking Snape in the eyes not knowing his emeralds were reflecting his sadness and pain to the point where they were shimmering with emotion, even though there were no tears.

“It is not like you to go around casting spells-especially ones that you do not know-off on those around you.” Snape said in a low whisper this time more concerned than angry.

“Look I’m just as you have always said: arrogant, foolish, and all of that. So, is it really beyond me to do something as stupid as this?” Harry asked looking Snape in the eyes.

Snape shook his head, “You have always proven me wrong and I know this is one of those times. Now quit stalling and tell me what has gotten into that head of yours?” 

“Really it’s noth-” Harry was interrupted by being pulled into a deep kiss, causing him to place his hands on Snape’s chest as Snape placed a hand on the back of his head while keeping one on his waist. Harry sighed into the kiss as Snape pulled Harry tighter to his own body. Harry felt Snape moan into the kiss before pulling away and felt him take a breath before saying:

“Why won’t you tell me?” Snape asked and Harry replied:

“Because it won’t change anything.”

“Well then since it won’t change anything.” Snape said pulling Harry’s pants open and bucking up into Harry who grasped Snape’s shoulders as Snape said in a low husky baritone whisper, “Allow me to remind you of your position and to whom your duty truly lies”.

Harry gasped as he continued to be held against Snape who continued moving his hips up into Harry causing him to cry out each time. With his head thrown back, Harry was arching into Snape’s body, while feeling Snape’s hardness growing and hardening under him, rising into his ass. Harry could not help but rub and grind into that hardness each time Snape moved into him, making them both moan.

“Oh god Snape” Harry whispered as Snape grinned, holding the boy close, before using his right hand to squeeze and pet the boy. Harry moaned and bit his lip as he looked down and was mesmerized by the talent of Snape’s hand, before his chin was moved to meet Snape in a kiss. Snape turned them and placed Harry onto the couch.

“Place your hands on the back, hold tightly, do not let go.” Snape demanded and watched as Harry clutched the back of the sofa tightly. Due to the high edge and bar he felt under the sofa, his breath tightened. His back was now to Snape and he was kneeling but he could not think what Snape was going to do.

“For your actions, this round shall be your punishment. You will take what I give and accept it graciously. You will not complain or whine about it. If you feel at any time that I am going too far you will tell me “Monkshood” but if all is well you may tell me “Ivy”. Understood?” Snape said in his teaching voice.

“Yes Master.” Harry said as he bowed his head knowing something was going to happen and feeling a little fear. This was going to be his first punishment as a slave and he did not know what Snape had in mind. He tightened his grip only to feel shocked to see yellow thick ropes appear on his wrists and tightened, not enough to hurt, but enough for Harry to know he would not be able to break free or move. Feeling Snape’s magic and the delicious ropes dig into his skin so suddenly made Harry moan and weak in the knees, as his sensitive skin sent shimmered, sending delicious static throughout his body and causing snitches to appear and fly around his stomach.  
Harry gasped as Snape used a finger to slide down from the back of his neck, then moaned as that finger trailed his spine. 

“-so good-” Harry heard Snape whisper before he felt a hand grasp him tightly around his stomach, pulling his rear out before feeling his robe being grabbed and torn off. Then he felt hands gripping his buttocks spreading them before he gasped as something bulky, smooth, and big was suddenly shoved into him. Harry could not help but cry out as it felt too big to fit.

“Oh god Snape what is that?!” Harry could not help but ask as tears fell down his face and his body shook in fear.

Snape bent over and kissed the boy’s cheek, “No need to know” before he grasped the boy’s waist and pushed again, this time the bulbous thing pushed through and Harry tightened his grip, bit down hard on his lip, and choked as he felt the thing was going to rip his insides apart. Panting hard, he felt the metallic thing had stopped but wondered again what it could be as it felt ginormous. He could not help but wonder what was going to happen to his body, but was suddenly distracted by a heavy weight pulling his neck down and something leather appearing on his mouth. Caught off guard he was shocked and successfully distracted by the gag and to see that on his collar was a chain that connected him to the sofa’s back, in the middle of his hands that were tied down. Harry panted as his body shook and shivered in fear before he settled, realizing he could still breathe through his nose and the gag was made of a material that he could still breathe with.

“Breathe that’s it- now just feel-let your body control your mind-lose yourself with me” Snape’s deep and calming voice soothed Harry so much that it caught and entrapped his mind in its wonderful fogginess, which made him able to feel Snape’s chest back and stomach against his back. Feeling Snape’s heartbeat through his body made his own suddenly take on the same rhythm. Now calm, Harry noticed larger hands beside his own on the edge of the sofa right before he felt a sudden thrust that shocked Harry. 

Harry deeply moaned as he thought of Snape’s cock being inside of him, and spread his legs wider, and moved back against Snape. 

“Mmm yesss Harry” Snape whispered in Harry’s ear as he moved upwards into Harry “Take it all in for me-every inch of it”.

Harry felt the metallic head push in more before it rubbed the part of him that caused stars to erupt in his eyes, moaning again, he pushed back down, more, and more to take all of it in, enjoying the feel of the smoothness against that spot. Moaning and crooning he then began to use the edge of the sofa to pull himself up then back down, making Snape gasp in surprise and moan in delight.

“Yes, ride it Harry, good boy, yes-like that” Snape’s husky voice took on an eager note that suddenly became frantic huffing and panting. Harry’s eyes were closed but it made everything more wonderful as he panted and worked hard against the bulbous head inside of him, enjoying how he could rub against it, and feel how hard it was as he pushed himself on and off it. Harry panted as he felt arms tightened around him, pushing him further down, and felt the metallic head take on a harder, deeper, and erratic rhythm making it harder for Harry to breathe as it continued to punch that spot inside of him. Harry could not help chanting “more-more-god so much more” in his mind as he felt himself tighten and clench before he could not hold himself anymore. 

It just felt too good.

Harry gasped as he felt his release shake his body as his semen came rushing out of him. Harry felt Snape thrust twice more before Snape tightened his hold and to Harry’s shock felt a rush of semen flow through his insides. Harry panted as he knew it never felt like this before, but then Snape began to massage his insides, and Harry had no choice but to accept that metallic ginormous thing had to be Snape’s own cock.

Moaning low Harry moved down on it, loving the feel of it, and blushing at how much he was truly enjoying the act. Harry honestly could not think it could get anymore wonderful as he felt Snape’s hands tighten around his waist. Harry was starting to think of asking Snape to sleep with him with his cock inside of him like this when he gasped as he felt something being slid onto his cock by Snape’s fingers as he felt his body shake and shiver on its own. Harry could not help but release a long, low moan as Snape bent over Harry again. Snape whispered, “hold on” and Harry wondered why, before Harry felt the speed increase and bolts of electric shock join in. Harry gasped again and again as he felt Snape tighten his hold on his body. Harry groaned as Snape began to thrust even harder making Harry have no choice but to hold on.

“Yes- Harry just like that-let me use you-ohhh god Harry” Snape deeply moaned as he heard Harry’s crooning and felt his lover clenching down harder all the while squirming from the shocks and vibrations. Snape panted as his thrusts became harder and harder as he felt complete and total power over Harry. Knowing he was the one doing all of this to Harry made him deeply satisfied as he heard Harry try to cry out even louder as he gave another sharp thrust to the boy’s insides. Snape placed a hand on the boy’s head in a way of controlling speed. He moaned as he felt Harry was absorbing all the sensations. Snape could not help but throw his head back as he pulled Harry back with him, so he could thrust more deeply into the boy, knowing the chain on the boy’s neck and ropes around the boy’s wrists, would keep them from falling back. Snape grabbed the boy’s wrists, keeping them in place, and thrusting harder unaware that the boy had turned his face, emerald eyes widened in stone-cold shock-so much so that for a moment Harry had not done anything for a moment-but Snape easily took care of this as he kissed, sucked, and nibbled the boy’s neck all the while sending electric shocks and vibrations at an increased voltage and rhythm throughout the boy, knowing all the boy could do was enjoy this ride with him. Harry moved his neck, so Snape could reach that spot then began moaning at the sensations Snape mouth and magic was causing. Harry’s body reacted instinctively shivering, trembling, and making goosebumps from the vibrations coursing up and down his body from toe to head and then head to toe. Harry was trying to control his impulses’, but it was hopeless. Snape had been successful in overtaking his mind with his body that Harry could not help, but continue to writhe and grind down on Snape as all coherent thought left him in a blink of an eye.

Snape was just too controlling. 

Harry moaned as he felt his neck go to one side and felt Snape’s mouth once more there feeling Snape biting him which caused him to lose himself so much that he didn’t notice Snape’s magic undo the ring around his cock. Snape kept Harry still as he bit once more, this time harder, breaking flesh, and causing Harry to bleed and give a huge cry out, as his juices were splashed all over Snape’s legs. Snape could not help but give a low moan at the sight, and pushed down on Harry’s back as he tightened his hold letting go and cumming hard inside of Harry causing a massive shock of voltage to hit Harry making him cum again due to the Shimmering Mist in Harry’s skin.

Breathless and spent, Snape moaned and let Harry’s gag, chain, and ropes to come undone. He caught Harry before the boy collapsed on the sofa and brought him down to lay with him on the sofa, making sure the boy’s back was against his chest so they could lay together. Snape moaned as he stretched his legs before noticing the boy was out like a light and smiled at his work, noticing the amount of marks he left on the boy’s neck, back, and waist-before he noticed his last bite mark.  
It was deep and still bleeding profusely. Snape frowned and touched it, moving his face closer to look at it, and was shocked to find that the blood was coming from two deep fang marks within the bite mark. 

“How in the world?” He asked aloud, shocked and knowing he did this, swiftly touched his teeth, but felt they were normal. He quickly sat up and maneuvered the boy to being on his stomach then summoned his potions, cleaning bin, hot water, and clean cloths, that he needed. He spelled his hands clean and sanitized his hands, the boy, and sofa to insure all was clean so no infections would occur. He then cleaned the wound with water and cloth, before applying the balm on the bite mark, and noticed it did its job well by instantly sanitizing the wound and knitting it together seamlessly. Then he dabbed a pain potion on the wound to insure his lover was not going to be in anymore pain. However, though he did all of this, he saw the wound was going to leave a scar in the shape of his teeth marks and knew he should have felt guilty for giving the boy another scar.

But he didn’t.

He knew it was wrong, but he felt immensely proud as he fingered the mark, and knew nobody-not even Dumbledore- would be able to change the way he felt. 

“And why should they? He is mine. I can mark him however I desire.” Snape said with a smirk as he eyed the mark that was at the back of the boy’s neck knowing when the others-especially Lupin-saw it that they would come storming after him for his head. This made him mischievously smile as he turned his eyes to the other marks that travelled down the boy’s back and then to his buttocks.

“If they are going to be so furious over one, I cannot imagine how they would behave if they saw these.” Snape sneered as he spelled the cleaning basin fresh and for it to provide fresh hot water. Snape then began to clean the boy, applying the balm, and dabbing marks with the pain potion. Snape hearing the boy moan in his sleep began to lick his lips as a fresh wave of desire began to come over him. Hearing the groaning from his attentiveness made Snape have a new idea as he finished his work. Seeing the boy on his stomach made Snape smile as he spread the boy’s buttocks with his hands.

The next moment Harry was awake, clutching the arm of the sofa, gasping, panting, and moaning as Snape’s tongue was hitting his sweet spot again and again, going deeper, getting rougher, and making Harry hard, fast. Snape tightened his hold on Harry as he moved his tongue to sucking the boy’s balls making the boy croon and wail, as tears fell from his eyes. Harry tried hard to breathe but it was difficult, especially when Snape began to insert what felt like large circular objects that from the feel of them were the size of his fist at least. They were smooth and felt odd, making Harry jump but Snape stopped this by keeping his hand on his back. The frist one Snape placed in carefully pushing it in then tugging it out making Harry squirm and gasp. Then he added another which Harry felt suddenly full and weird as it pushed against the other.

“S-Snape what-what-are those?” Harry’s voice trembled and Snape chuckled.

“Just wait.” Snape said as he added another before saying “Do you remember how you told me you would allow me to use toys?”

“Y-Yes.” Harry said as he lifted his upper body and turned his head to look at Snape, feeling very full, and nervous which became even more so when Snape’s shimmering eyes met his. 

“Spread them” Snape said slapping Harry’s thighs and Harry did, seeing this, Snape said, “Now turn over and look at me-and only me”.  
Harry did only to feel shocked as his hands were forced to the sofa and his legs were bound as if he was a victim of a Sticking Charm, which had to be the case because there were no bindings. 

“S-Snape?” Harry said as Snape adjusted the rings to encompass his own cock and testicles before smirking at Harry

“I know how you enjoyed the shocks earlier so I hope this meets your satisfaction. The balls inside are vibrators and these rings give off shocks up to my own cock. Just imagine how it is going to feel as I am taking you?” Snape said seeing Harry’s mouth fall open as Snape tugged his hips upward and breached him before spelling the object on.

“OH GOD SNAPE!” Harry cried out, helpless to do anything as Snape began pounding his insides, hitting the beads inside of him that vibrated constantly, while Snape’s cock was shocking them both into ecstasy.

TBC.


	10. Invisible Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why couldn’t Dumbledore leave already?! Harry thought as he fought the desire to glare and throw the Headmaster out so he could jump Snape! Especially when image after image of what Snape and he did whenever they were alone coming to his mind-each time-each moment-each touch from past to just earlier. OH, why couldn’t Dumbledore just leave! Harry fought as he continued to get hotter and hotter, as well as began to feel the itchiness of his skin that was calling for Snape’s touch

= = Snape’s Chambers = =

Snape threw his head back and with a long, guttural moan felt his semen burst into Harry’s mouth. Harry moaned as he sucked Snape’s cock causing slurping sounds while a little of the semen dribbled down the side of Harry’s lips. Snape smiled down at the Boy who licked the dribble up and made sure to clean Snape’s cock from tip to base, as well as all around, until he got every drop. Harry then sat up on his knees looking at Snape who motioned for the Boy to come to him from where he was kneeling in between his legs. From where Snape sat on the sofa, he saw the Boy’s hardness clearly as the Boy stood, showing the Boy was very, very well endowed-more than the average boy and man-even though he was not as large, long, and wide than Snape; the boy did come close though. Harry stood and Snape grabbed the boy’s hips who moaned at the touch. Snape massaged the boy’s hips and moved his hands down to his buttocks, and the back of the boy’s thighs, and then ran his hands up the boy’s inner thighs.

“Snape-mmm-god Snape-I want you-take me again” Harry moaned as he placed his hands on his Master’s arms, ran them up his shoulders, entwined them around the man’s neck, bent down and kissed the older man. Snape moaned as he pulled the boy into his lap, bringing him down into a deeper kiss. Snape immediately began to run his hands all over the boy’s chest, sides, and stomach, before grabbing the boy’s thigh and moving it closer to him so he could lay in between the boy’s legs as he continued to kiss the boy-pushing the boy’s back onto the sofa. He gripped the boy’s thighs and pulled the boy closer, panting as he did, hearing the boy gasping:

“Please Snape-please-inside me-take me-inside.”

“Oh god Harry-yes-yes-let me in” Snape moaned as he pushed his cock in while looking down in the shining lust-filled Emeralds.

“mmm-god-yes!” Harry said as he moved up, wrapping his legs around Snape, who began thrusting hard, “Mmm god yes more-more-ohh-mmm-god right there! Perfect! Yes!”

Hearing his lover’s words, Snape bent down and kissed the boy, who wrapped his arms around Snape, feeling the older man’s thrusting hitting his sweet spot over and over as they kissed each other again and again. Snape moaned as his chest brushed Harry’s with each kiss, then moaned deeper as the Boy clenched down, as he felt the Boy’s nails scratch his back as he saw the Boy throw his head back as he gave a harsher thrust. 

“Felt good-do again” Harry moaned and Snape smirked as he did before he braced himself with his hands on the armrest behind the boy and began drilling his cock erratically into the boy as he knew Harry enjoyed. 

Harry gasped and braced himself, meeting Snape’s eyes and each movement, before Snape bent down and was deeply-sweeping his tongue every inch of the inside of Harry’s mouth! Harry moaned as he felt Snape claiming his mouth, sucking his tongue, until Snape pulled out and replaced them with his fingers. Harry straddled Snape’s waist and while looking in the Potions Master’s eyes took one finger and lavished it with his tongue making sure to swirl his tongue on and around each finger. This caused the Potions Master to hold Harry hips to his own-grinding himself into the boy as Harry continued, this time sucking two fingers at a time in his mouth, making a show of bobbing his head as he would if he was taking Snape’s cock and doing the same with the last two. 

Snape was moaning as he began rocking against Harry who began to gasp as Snape pushed up into him with his hips, and whispered to Harry, “You are so greedy! You cannot imagine how perfect you look right now sucking my fingers as you would my cock. Once we are through here I will make certain you will get all my cock inside your hungry mouth again” Snape whispered into Harry’s ear before plunging his cock deeper inside and beginning to take Harry roughly up against the sofa. “Oh Harry-so good-can’t get enough of you-want you so bad” The Potions Master in a deep husky whisper as he kept thrusting sending Harry and him on a wave of pleasure!

“Sev-Sev, yes, take me, take me harder!” Harry as he clenched his feet behind Snape’s waist as he was plundered by Snape and arching into the Potions Master, who was ramming Harry with his cock, sending Harry’s back farther up the sofa each time he was thrusting in him. Harry could not help the gasps and moans that left him as Severus thrust more deeply into Harry’s body going deeper and deeper until Harry could no longer even try to speak, lost in his mind bombarded by pleasure that Severus was giving him, left moaning and panting breathlessly as Severus continued his rough and possessive actions-especially when Snape bit down on his collarbone and began sucking him! 

“Oh Sev-yes, god there, right there!” Harry panted as he urged Snape to continue.

Snape loudly moaned as Harry’s insides tightened around him as sweat dripped down his forehead as he continued to hit Harry’s sweat spot, rocking them back and forth, and grinding into Harry while sucking on that delicious warm blood, not letting even a drop escape sending immense pleasure throughout Harry. Harry was driving him crazy as he bounced up and down on Snape’s cock, working in perfect synch with Snape’s pace as well as driving Snape mad with the way Harry was working his neck with his nips and bites that sent those fantastic jolts to his nerves! Snape continued to moan as he bit down harder and felt Harry come as he felt his own cock burning as his semen spurted out filling Harry as a beautiful trill escaped Snape and vibrated throughout Harry’s body as Snape kneaded Harry’s ass before turning Harry over. Instinctually Harry knew what was to come, and braced himself, and spread his legs.

Snape fingered Harry’s ass for a few minutes while he kissed Harry on the lips, before he penetrated Harry again. Harry gasped as Snape bit his own lower lip and began pressing even more into Harry causing Harry to breathlessly pant and cling to the wall. “Mmmm god-yessss- ahhh” Harry gasped as he arched into Snape, away from the wall, as Snape kept a good hold of Harry’s hips as he deeply filled Harry once more with his massive cock. Harry gasped and then began to move with the intense pace that Snape began, which caused slapping sounds to echo in the bathroom as Harry’s and Snape’s cries filled the air again, “Ahhh-that’s good-yes-oh god-yessss! Severus do it like that-yes -Hahhh!” accompanied by Snape’s “ahhh, yes Harry take it- take it all-mmm so good, so hard for you-take my cock-take it all-yes-yes-that’s it-ahhh!!”

Snape moaned as he continued to ferally thrust into Harry, panting fast, as he rode Harry brutally, once more causing sheer pleasure inside of him and throughout the bond between him and Harry. Harry met him each time enjoying the intensity that Harry felt like his insides were being torn apart by the wild force and sheer power of Severus. Harry could not help but take breathless inhales as Snape continued his sinfully erotic way of smashing his body into his. Snape then bit him again, his fangs sinking into his skin deeper and deeper with every millimeter causing Harry to wail keenly as he enjoyed the bite so much that he came again; making Snape’s orgasm rush through him as Harry rode his manhood, letting him slide into Harry’s ass deeper as he came. 

“Come on, Come on Harry, I know you can come again!” Severus urged Harry into another round as he turned the Boy over and took him up the wall a second time. “Ohhh cmon Harry, here it comes, yesss take it-oh cmon-yess that’s it-I know Harry you can take more!” Snape urged him as he penetrated the Boy again and saw Harry’s lean back and wail keenly.

“Oh god yes Severus like that ohhh ohhh fuck yesss yesss like that ohhh my god ohhhh don’t stop!” Harry as Snape penetrated him again, making Harry’s need to ride Snape’s cock grow even more as he met Snape with every thrust. Harry sank even more on Snape’s cock, balancing himself with Snape’s shoulders as he moved. “Ohhh yesss Severus” Harry cried as Snape continued to take him moaning deliciously as Snape desired Harry to come as he felt through their bond the feeling of satisfaction that erupted did not stop. Every suck, every swallow of blood, and every fervid thrust that Snape did, he could sense was like a new orgasm for Harry- who could not help but come and come again as Snape’s thick cock erupted inside of him splashing his cum in Harry’s deep cavern! Snape was intoxicated with this knowledge and the reactions he got from Harry as he felt the emotions through the bond sending waves of euphoria throughout his body and mind!

“Oh god Snape that was so good!” Harry said as Snape moaned as he fisted Harry’s cock. “Oh god Snape ohhh god yesss ohhh fuck” Harry as he moved into Snape’s hand.

“Ohhh yesss oh yess Harry cum for me, don’t stop, don’t stop, yesss like that-let me see you cum!” Severus as he continued to play with Harry’s cock until he sensed his lover was about to come. Then he went on his knees and sucked every drop from Harry with his mouth, happily swallowing Harry’s seed down his throat. Then he sat on the ground pulling Harry onto him making Harry ride him, as he thrust his hips up. “Ohhh beautiful yes Harry ride me, yesss, like that, ohhh ohhh yessss!” Severus as he continued to urge Harry on, “Ohhh uhhh yessss like that yesss move like that-mmmm make me cum inside you! Ohhh ahhh ahhh ahhh!” Snape’s breathless exhales came as he felt his thick come bursting from his cock filling Harry as the rhythmic clenching of Harry was driving him wild! The grasping of Harry’s tunnel made Severus grip Harry’s hips harder, his control close to breaking point! The tightening and feel of Harry coming overwhelmed Severus as his own orgasm became mind-blowing intensity as he also felt Harry’s magic come into him, making his hips push up as his nerves came on fire even more, make him come spewing copious amounts shaking Severus and burning Harry’s insides with its intensity leaving them both panting breathlessly.

Both Harry and Snape finished were glistening and breathless. Harry laid beside Snape, licking his lips as the need of water consumed him as Snape watched Harry going into the kitchen and followed, feeling like watching and being with his lover even more. This was especially true since Harry was still naked as he was. Snape was curious when he saw his lover grab a glass from the cupboard and turned to look at him.

“Sev-” Harry stopped and then looked down, “Professor-Master” Harry stopped again turning back to the counter with his hands upon it and his head lowered in thought. Harry was struggling since they were not in bed nor were they in class. Harry wondered if he should call him Master when Snape stood up and came up from behind Harry, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist, and whispered in Harry’s ear.

“Outside you must call me Professor Snape or Sir, but in private you may call me Severus. In fact,” Snape turned Harry around and licked Harry’s lips lightly before pecking them with a kiss, “I would prefer it”. “One does not need to be politically correct, nor should they have to be, especially in the privacy of their home.” Snape said as he took his hands and began rubbing Harry’s chest, focusing on the nipples. “Now, what did you wish to say?”

Harry sighed deeply as Snape moved his hands down his chest, over his hips, and under his buttocks. Snape then made Harry gasp as Snape pinned him against the counter. Snape supported Harry’s very light frame as he kissed the Boy’s lips as he stood in between Harry’s legs. Snape kissed Harry and then made the kiss even deeper by plunging his tongue inside the way he knew Harry enjoyed it. Harry sighed and enjoyed the kiss as his mind soon become mush as the Potions Master kept kissing him. They did nothing more than kiss, but it was very wonderful to Harry, who could not get enough of Snape’s lips and kisses that left him breathless. 

“Severus” Harry as he panted as Severus nipped his neck. “Severus please-”

“Hmm?” Snape as he continued nipping Harry’s neck.

Harry gasped as Snape ran his fingers down the sides of his stomach. Harry blushed as Snape’s fingers made Harry writhe against Snape. Harry tried asking as Snape continued to drive Harry into complete pleasure with his kisses and hands, “Can we-room-please”. Snape was very close to losing his concentration as he was so attached to his Harry: smelling his lover’s scent, and feeling his lover’s body, and feeling the pleasure coming through his lover’s mind that was open to him, making Snape intoxicated by desire and pleasure that he had to take a minute to understand. 

“With me-our room-now” Snape said as he wrapped his arms around Harry. Snape falling onto Harry who collapsed on his back onto Snape’s bed. Snape continued to make Harry writhe unstop with his hands, wanting to ravish Harry once more! He was rubbing Harry’s chest with his hands, toying with each peck, and rubbing Harry’s opening making Harry moan. Snape was immediately kissing, licking, and running his hands down every inch of bare skin he could find, moaning with Harry at the delicious sensations they felt, feeling the wonderful tightness of Harry’s fit legs around him making Snape grind into Harry’s cock with his own.

However, before they could get far, a ringing sounded throughout the Chambers making Snape gasp and curse out-loud. Snape motioned Harry to be silent with a finger to his lips, then waved a hand, and a white cloud formulated in mid-air, where the two saw Prof. Dumbledore and Bill Weasley at his office door. Snape with a wave made the cloud disappear and growled, “Stay in our chambers Harry, I will be back soon to finish what I have started” he said as he ran his hand once more down the boy’s chest before kissing Harry once more on the lips before getting out of bed. With a silent freshening charm on his being and a wave of his hand Snape looked as pristine as ever in his flowing black school robes with his glossy black locks as pristine as could be. Snape walked out of their Chambers to his Office Door focusing on using his Occlumency powers to shield his emotions, as well as to regain focus, and protect his mind and memories for what was to come.

As he did this, Harry used the moment to shower and freshen up. Feeling it was better to be safe than sorry, he quickly dressed and made himself presentable. He dressed himself in a blue long-sleeved dress shirt, a black belt, and black dress pants, with black socks and black ankle boots. He then stretched and pondered what to do. Checking the date and time, showed it was a Sunday and it was close to 3PM. This was when he was struck with a thought and smiled.

Hurrying to the kitchen, he quickly took out ingredients and prepared to cook. He wondered if Snape was going to be hungry but thought it would be a nice surprise for Snape to come home to a good meal. Thinking of everything they ate at Hogwarts, he decided to work on a dish Snape could not get at the school. Harry was in the kitchen happily making tuna pasta casserole in the oven along with the the roasted vegetables that were melting with cheese on the top rim, then in the middle were the sugar scones, and on the bottom a Marzipan Eccles fruit tart. As soon as he heard the floo, he was already setting the baked tuna pasta casserole on the counter along with the vegetables. The sugar scones and fruit tart he let keep in the oven on a low setting to keep warm.

“Professors!” Harry greeted as he saw them, “You’re just in time for dinner!” 

Snape looked curiously at the Boy as Dumbledore peered at Harry over his glasses inspecting the child with a curious gaze at the carefree shimmering emeralds.

Prof. Dumbledore and Prof. Snape sat at the small square table, that used to be a light chestnut, but was now a very beautiful mahogany wood with matching brown chairs. Above them was a very nice but simple chandelier that was high up near the vaulted ceiling of Snape’s chambers. Harry brought everything over, humming a tune neither Snape nor Dumbledore recognized. It was a very light tune and any Muggle would have recognized the refrain of Phil Collin’s “Invisible Touch”, but these two wizards just observed Harry as he served them and added their vegetables to their plates. They had served themselves their tea and were quietly waiting for Harry who soon took his seat. 

“I hope you like it” Harry said as they began to eat together at the small table. Harry looked at Dumbledore then Snape. The moment his eyes looked at Snape’s form he felt warmth erupt in his chest and he let a smile grace his lips. 

“Harry this is very good!” Prof. Dumbledore said in a surprised tone as he took another delicious bite. 

Harry just smiled and dug into his own plate relishing Snape’s widening of his eyes after he took his first bite. Harry lowered his eyes as he watched his Master eat, thinking if this was going to be something that made him happy, before he felt a warmth in his chest envelope him. Suddenly he began to feel the room begin to get very warm. Harry looked at the other two, noticing as they ate that they did not appear to be as hot and pondered if it was just him, but then his attention suddenly was distracted by the pounding in his chest that took on a rapid beat, as he began to feel the warmth around him become sweltering,. He almost wanted to start panting because of it but he knew he did not want Snape or Dumbledore to be worried, so he tried to focus on breathing normally even when it suddenly became too difficult to sit. 

Harry fought his blush and slightly adjusted his legs so he would be more comfortable. Harry then tried to focus on eating his pasta-which did not look as appetizing as the thought of what Snape could offer him to help him with his problem popped into his mind! The thought made him want to giggle at how inopportune that thought was! Yet he could not deny that it was EXACTLY what he DESPERATELY wanted! 

Why couldn’t Dumbledore leave already?! Harry thought as he fought the desire to glare and throw the Headmaster out so he could jump Snape! Especially when image after image of what Snape and he did whenever they were alone coming to his mind-each time-each moment-each touch from past to just earlier. OH, why couldn’t Dumbledore just leave! Harry fought as he continued to get hotter and hotter, as well as began to feel the itchiness of his skin that was calling for Snape’s touch-especially that spot inside of him that made him eager to have Snape pounding again. 

Unknown to Harry, the moment Snape had entered his chamber, he knew something was going on with Harry. He could sense it as well as see it- but then, he was distracted by the delicious food! It was so tantalizing from the aroma of his lover’s touch and magic that were in the food from them being prepared to Harry, all the way to the mouth-watering herbs and spices that were mixed so well that it literally burst with flavor in his mouth that begged to be savored with each bite! Snape could not help but desire his lover to show such skill with brewing potions, until he was suddenly distracted by the Bond coming to life on full throttle. His senses suddenly were pulled by his lover’s actual physical body, making every nerve, every sense, and cell in Snape’s Body burn desperately for Harry! 

It was nothing Snape had felt before! It was as if Harry was calling for him! From the very magical pull that was beckoning Snape over, to the heightened smell that filled Snape’s body as he breathed in- filling his mind with Harry’s smell, and the way when Snape breathed out that he could swear he could taste every inch of Harry-as if recalling his skin, cum, and taste from earlier but a thousand times more! Snape licked his lips swearing he could taste Harry on them, as he took a drink of his tea, and tried desperately to heighten his Occlumency shields-only to realize immediately that neither did no good! 

His desire for Harry was far stronger and he knew it would not work because he did not want to stop experiencing all of this! 

That was especially true when he felt Harry’s magic come to life inside of him! Swirling throughout his body making it feel as if he was merged with the Boy, feeling him riding him, as it suddenly pounded within him, reminding Snape that Harry was his own and that Harry was his lover whom Snape belonged to! Snape fought desperately to not moan at the table even though all he wanted to do was lean back and enjoy these feelings with Harry! Snape turned his eyes to his lover who was looking at his pasta once more, and pondered if the Boy had any idea just how much Snape loved him, and what Harry only could do with and to him. 

Snape immediately focused his mind on his lover's only to be shocked as wave of images of them being together bombarded him with such desperation and want, that Snape had to bite down hard on his bottom lip to fight the pull to grab Harry, and take him at the table! Which he knew without a shred of doubt that he would do so happily if Dumbledore was not there! Snape tried to refocus his mind to the food and meal he was having, which was very difficult to do since Harry’s desire continued to grow for him, and with that knowledge everything that Snape was experiencing increased. Yet, by focusing his mind on the food Snape realized he had yet to comment on it as Dumbledore had. Noticing Harry’s eyes now on him, Snape replied that it was “adequate” with a tightness in his voice-and due to his concentration being on controlling himself he accidentally served himself a rather large second helping, immediately regretting and not regretting it at the same time. Regretting it because it was full of his lover's magic and smell which was going to make eating it very difficult, but not regretting it since he knew his lover was looking for such knowledge from him that he had liked the food he had made. Snape did not notice that his action made both Dumbledore and Harry smile since “adequate” and a large helping of food showed that he loved it more than he was willing to say. 

Harry very soon brought out the desserts in which both Professors felt their mouths watering at the delicious smell and sight of both. Snape’s mouth was watering from far more than just the sight of the delicious sweets as he prayed desperately that Harry was too full to put anything anywhere near his mouth! Snape swore to the Heavens Above that he would award Gryffindor any sort of points if those in the Heavens just heard his pleas and answered them, before he had an embarrassing moment in front of the Headmaster! 

(Please, I beg you, please I will do anything and everything possible to make him happy-you know this! So please, please do not let him make me cum right now! I do not want Albus to see that! Only Harry! That is only for Harry!) Snape thought as he helped himself to the fruit tart as Dumbledore helped himself to both the scones and fruit tart. Both Professors enjoyed their desserts immensely as Harry sat enjoying his tea, choosing not to have any of the sweets. Snape was beyond relieved and elated for, which was combatting with his desperate desire to have Harry’s mouth busy with something far harder than any sort of candy. Snape was suddenly distracted by Dumbledore placing his fork down, the clattering distracting Snape’s thoughts and bringing him momentarily to the present. 

“AHH! Harry that was delicious! Might I ask you for the recipes for the house-elves?” Dumbledore said making Snape flush at the beginning as Snape dabbed his mouth with his napkin, using it as means to get himself back in control-it did not work when he saw Harry blush at the compliment and question. Snape glared at Dumbledore not noticing that Harry saw this. Harry nodded to answer Dumbledore’s question but recognized his faux pas at once and quickly remedied it. 

“If Prof. Snape says that I may, then yes I can give it to them. It really is nothing just some foods I learned from my Aunt.” Harry said looking at Prof. Snape who narrowed his eyes into a dark suspicious look but then slowly nodded. Harry wondered about Snape’s reaction. Snape quickly realized he was being stupid as he took the beginning of Harry’s comment with sexual orientation and quickly remedied it by clearing his throat and with the façade of his regular control, guise, and Spy Skill said: 

“I do not see the harm in such an insignificant detail as providing the Headmaster’s Elves with this information. I am sure many of us-the staff and students alike-will not mind a small change of menu. In fact, I quite think it might be welcomed.” Prof. Snape said in his low tone that showed it was a minor thing but agreeable with him, while hoping the Headmaster would rush off now. However, to the utmost dismay of both Snape and Harry both inwardly looking undisturbed but mentally cursing and moaning when the Headmaster continued to stay saying: 

“Very good! Now I am sure you both must be wondering why I am here.” Prof. Dumbledore began and saw Harry nod his head, and Snape frowned due to sensing Harry’s desperation for Snape continue to grow to a burning fervor with each word the Headmaster said, and each second that he stayed.

Snape was continuously keeping himself in check, trying his best to keep himself from grabbing the Headmaster and throwing him bodily out the door (or window it was closer) so he could have his lover. Snape met Harry’s eyes for a moment, a mistake he immediately regretted as now visions and fantasies of what Harry wanted from Snape flooded Snape’s mind, making Snape breathless as he felt the beginning drops of wetness stain his black pants from under the table. Snape was in that moment glad he wore black clothing. 

TBC.


	11. Ghost of Christmas Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape followed Harry, wondering what caught his eye, before all his emotions ceased. Cold dread flled every fibre of his being as his eyes widened in horror as Harry found the picture of him and Lily. Seeing Harry collapse to his knees tore and ripped Severus heart, as he placed his head in his own hands, as he saw the shock and pain filled face of his lover. The stupor of seeing him leave the room was all the confirmation Snape needed.

Author's Note: Thank you everybody for being patient. I was in training for my job but now that is over and I can continue working on this story! So here you are chapter eleven! Also, if anybody has any ideas, suggestions, or any tidbit that they would like to see happen-please place them in your reviews, which I check often, and I will do my best to work them in my story.

= = =

Severus heard a breathless whisper saying his name and looked to Harry. He saw the boy was in his blue robe-and only that-as he approached Severus in his chair. Harry straddled him, once more saying his name in that breathless way of his, as he wrapped his arms around his neck, moving their hardened lengths against one another as he leaned in to take Snape’s lips. Snape moaned as he pushed back and held the back of Harry’s head, deepening it, and using his tongue to taste every inch of Harry. Snape’s other hand kept Harry against him as he began arching up into the boy with his hips, making Harry buck. Harry threw back his head, moaning as he did, before he ran his hands up and down Snape’s chest-caressing Snape’s nipples with his fingertips as he did, before he leaned down and took Snape’s lips again. Snape wrapped his hands around the boy’s waist as he pushed into the boy’s deep cavern, moaning with Harry as he once more enjoyed Harry’s tightness. He heard Harry panting and moaning, murmuring how good it felt, and felt Harry’s hands tighten on his shoulders as he thrusted into him-pushing further deep inside, then deeper before he was fully sheathed inside.

“Sev-er-us move-in-me” Harry panted as he kissed Severus again and Severus as he returned began bulking and thrusting first with ease then harder and harsher, knowing Harry liked it rough. Beads of sweat began to cover his skin and Harry’s as they moved together…

“-and so, the staff will soon be under investigation and that includes, you, Severus. I must insist Harry that you do nothing to stop the investigation since this can be a means of me proving once and for all his innocence. I know it will be difficult but you must allow us to do what we must-even if it means you see us being arrested and taken out of Hogwarts-you must not act.” Prof. Dumbledore said noticing Harry’s determined emerald eyes and unaware of Snape’s glossy obsidian coming back to awareness at his words which canceled the fantasy that Severus had been indulging in a mere moment ago.

Severus licked his lips as he eyed Harry while fighting the temptation to touch his hardened groin. He adjusted his legs once more, as he enjoyed the thought of Harry touching him. The image of Harry straddling him, grinding in to him, made his mouth water and a deep groan wanting to emit itself from Snape’s lips. Snape’s hands itched to touch Harry’s bare skin and his tongue prickled with the thought of tasting every inch of Harry.

“-but you guys have done nothing wrong! And they saw Voldemort last year!” Harry began bringing Severus back to the present.

“That is what we must prove. Any resistance on our end will only be seen as resistance which will only show that we have things to hide. As such, to go along with the Minister’s little investigation might benefit us in the long run, therefore I agree with the Headmaster and order you to not-get-involved.” Severus said as his eyes locked on to Harry’s. Severus wondered once more if the boy knew what he was doing to him as he once more smelled Harry’s scent that brought his blood to a boil. The heavy scent around Harry seemed to grow, drawing at Severus, pulling him in to take Harry for his own-pushing Snape to do with Harry as he pleased, in every way, and Severus could not find any way to deny the pull as his eyes traced every inch of Harry from where he sat.

“So that’s it then? What about Hogwarts? Will she be closed? Will we be forced to go home?” Harry asked looking from Severus to Dumbledore whose eyes glimmered with sadness. Severus sensed a sudden bubble come over him, one that blocked every sound out except for echoes of Harry’s breathing, panting, and his deep moans, as Snape pushed him to the peak of ecstasy with each of his thrusts until Harry had no choice but to cry out as he came. Severus bit down a moan as he felt the sensation of being in Harry in that moment and fought the desperate desire to come from the scene that felt all too real to him. His mouth and throat felt dry from the effort as he bit down the desire once more to shout for the Headmaster to leave, the pull coming from Harry was now maddening as Severus moved his hands from the table to his thighs-where he clenched his fists hard to keep himself still as his eyes once more traced every inch of Harry that he could see.

“I wish I knew Harry but alas as of this time: I do not have an answer. We do not know yet when this will occur. It is just imperative that you remain unseen and unheard, for they might use this opportunity to pull you from Hogwarts and made into the Ward of the Minister, who will use my arrest as a means to his end to justify what he is doing. We cannot let this happen. You are too precious and dear for us to lose. This is why you must not allow the Minister or his Aurors to be aware of you when he comes to Hogwarts.” Prof. Dumbledore said and Harry’s emerald eyes hardened even more.

In his fury, Harry bitterly asked, “-but he has the right to take you lot when all you have done is fight to protect everybody else when he sits and twiddles his thumbs?!”

“Enough Harry. You have heard the Headmaster’s message. He is not seeking your approval, just your acceptance!” Severus bitterly blurted out, wanting this conversation to cease, sensing also his lover’s desire to fight and argue becoming a passionate fury for his desire of immediate release.

“Oh, screw you!” Harry bellowed as he shoved his chair away and stormed into their bedroom, slamming the door so hard that several things shattered about the room, and several pictures-though magically held against the wall-trembled so hard that they rocked against the castle walls, banging loudly.

“Oh dear.” The Headmaster said as he stood to speak with Harry but Severus held up his hand.

“Don’t concern yourself. I shall handle him.” Severus said but the Headmaster’s eyes shimmered with concern.

“Severus, though I am sure you are fully capable, what of when you get arrested? Harry will be without you for some time.” Prof. Dumbledore said and Severus frowned.

“I confess I had not given that much thought as this news is so fresh but I give my word Headmaster that I shall think of something.” Severus said as he walked the Headmaster to the door. They arranged a future meeting before Severus finally shut the door, sensing the wards activate, and heard the door magically lock itself. Severus sighed and ran his hands down his face before he turned his eyes to the bedroom. Severus eyes glimmered with concern and worry before he gathered his resolve and walked towards his chamber door. Upon entering it, he saw Harry was lying on his back, gazing up at the ceiling. He silently walked across the room to sit beside the boy. His obsidian eyes gazed down at the boy wondering what to say when the boy broke the silence.

“You know why the Minister is doing this don’t you?”

Severus rolled his eyes and humored the boy with a droll as he said, “Do tell. What is it that the Famous Harry Potter knows that we don’t?”

“Our bond. He is trying to take you from me so he can have me. He wants to replace you as my Master and use me as he desires. He wants your complete power over me. Imagine what he can do with it and tell me that this is not something he would think of?” Harry challenged Severus, keeping his emerald eyes on the obsidian ones and his tone stern.

“Nonsense, he could not possibly know. We have kept it to ourselves.” Severus dismissed knowing he could trust the Headmaster. Harry sat up and looked Snape in the eye, almost like a deadly snake targeting his prey, and whispered:

“True but what about the Order? Someone could have slipped. I am sure you guys talk about things when out on your missions, and I know there are a couple who have loose lips once they start talking, or their tempers get the best of them. Come on Snape, tell me it is not likely? Tell me I am just a stupid boy speaking nonsense.” Harry once again challenged Snape and saw his Master’s mouth tighten.

“What the Order does on their missions has nothing to do with you.” Severus said in a low whisper.

Harry narrowed his eyes, “Fine, have it your way but if you find me in the Minister’s bed blowing his cock-”

Snape crashed his lips to Harry’s, effectively silencing him and pressing the boy down upon the bed. Harry moaned as Snape rubbed himself against Harry as he aligned his body up with Harry’s own, and then began biting Harry’s neck then sucking leaving a bruising mark as he went. Harry was moaning and groaning, clutching Snape’s shoulders tightly with his hands, to which his fingernails grasped the shoulder-blades hard.

“Oh-god-Snape!” Harry gasped as Snape bit down hard on a sensitive part near his ear, and Harry heard the deep bass growl: 

“You are blowing no one’s cock but mine!”

“Oh-ah-yes! Mmm- yes! Severus!” Harry cried out as he felt Snape’s hands roam his body, caressing every inch of him followed by Snape’s tongue. Harry moaned and grasped Snape’s hair with his hands wanting to push Snape down to his hardened cock, but Severus pulled away. Snape turned them over and Harry through a mere glancing of his eyes, kissed Snape hard, before lowering himself to take Snape's cock deep in his mouth. Snape threw his head back with a deep moan, as he massaged Harry’s scalp with his fingers, as a smile graced his lips as he felt the delicious mouth of Harry and felt the tongue play. Snape could not bare to create a single thought since his whole being was in tune to Harry. Snape gasped and panted as Harry upped his speed and began massaging Snape’s inside thighs and pelvic area with his fingers and hands, driving Snape to madness. Snape could not help but begin to thrust in to Harry’s mouth, keeping Harry’s head still with a hand, until he was about to come-which was when he pulled the boy back and kissed him deeply, tasting every inch of the boy's mouth.

“Inside. Me.” Harry panted as they pulled away from each other, keeping his eyes on Snape.

“With pleasure.” Snape’s bass voice growled as he grabbed Harry and put him on his back on top of the bed, before he lifted the boy’s legs and pulled him closer, before he lifted the boy’s waist and plunged inside all at once making the boy cry out. Harry panted harshly and groaned as Snape continued to thrust deep inside of him, Harry’s fingers clenching Snape’s arms tightly, before he began to move with Snape, keeping pace.

Snape could tell Harry was enjoying it as the boy’s cries were ones of passion, and not pain, and so did not mind teasing the boy as he pulled out slowly before pushing back in, driving the boy crazy with the sensation. Snape enjoyed feeling Harry clench tightly, and push back harder, to drive Snape to go faster and deeper but Snape smirked and kept up his torture.

“Please Snape, please, more-more-give me more.” Harry pleaded as he looked up at Snape who traced the boy’s face with his hands.

“Say my name and perhaps I will” Snape said with a smirk as he leaned down and licked Harry’s lips before plunging his tongue deep in Harry mouth and pulling it out, fucking the boy’s mouth, as he massaged the boy’s hardened cock with his hand, as he thrusted in and out at his own slow pace. He felt Harry’s frustration and deepened the kiss before pulling away from Harry’s lips. The boy was gazing at him now with such heavy desire that Snape could not help but feel proud of his work.

“Severus, fuck me or I swear I will fuck you.” Harry said with a hardened gleam to his eyes that Severus knew the boy was completely serious and would follow through.Snape narrowed his eyes and grasped the boy’s shoulders, “I am your Master. I am your Dominant. You are mine to fuck, not the other way around.”

“Really? Is that so?” Harry slyly as he looked up at Snape who then gave a hard thrust that made Harry cry out.

“Having a hard time believing me, well then, allow me to show you.” Severus said before he began thrusting him so hard that Harry had no choice but to cling to Snape, who was growling low as he took Harry. Harry gasped as he felt Snape’s bulbous cock grow even more inside of him and harder that it felt like steel making Harry tighten his legs around Snape’s waist. The bed shook and slammed against the wall as Snape moved but Harry could not think of that as he felt Snape pushing him harder into the bed where he made Harry come so hard that his semen exploded over Snape’s chest and stomach, leaving Harry to collapse back on the bed, panting hard.

“We are not through.” Severus growled as he was still within Harry, looking down at him, before he pulled Harry back up to which Harry was straddling his waist. From the force of Snape pulling him up, Harry had no choice but to wrap his arms around Snape’s neck, where their chests were against each other. Harry felt Snape’s cock deep inside of him from where he sat on Snape. Harry could not help but look in Snape’s eyes. Snape held such power that it pierced Harry’s skin and grabbed a hold of him, making him mesmerized as Snape began to buck and thrust, making Harry bounced from where he was on Snape’s lap.

“Oh-oh sev-ahhh!” Harry as he held Snape and began to feel a heavy desire overcome him, full of heat, and pulsing sensation, that made Harry pant hard. Before, Harry was not sure if he could come again, but it was clear now that Snape wanted him to and was going to pull from him another climax. Harry gasped as Snape pushed him harder and fiercer, until Harry was sure he was not going to be able to move again.

“Sev-Sev-not going to-can’t-” Harry panted and Snape smirked as he felt that he had conquered the boy and once more made him submissive to him. Snape was in complete bliss as he felt empowered by the idea that he had dominated the Boy-Who-Lived, something that not even the Dark Lord or Dumbledore could say. Feeling the exhilaration of power and control he felt a wave of pleasure at the thought of seeing the boy at his complete and utter mercy- in the very position that he knew the boy belonged to him and felt his mouth water at the thought, as once more a prickling on his tongue began to make him want to taste his lover again. The heated desire to possess Harry body and soul once more overcame him as Snape's eyes met Harry's, piercing the boy, willing him to surrender to him. Snape felt Harry shiver and enjoyed feeling the trembles against his own naked skin.

“You will come for me” Severus growled in his ear before Harry was struck by a piercing sensation in his neck that shocked his body with a wave of complete ecstasy that he cried out, “OH GOD SNAPE!” as he came hard, his orgasm shaking his body as each drop exploded on Snape’s chest and stomach, making Harry’s body shiver as he came down from his high as Snape sucked his throat as Harry relaxed against him. Harry tried to resist the pleasure but he found he could not as he felt weak and his heart once more was racing in his chest, as if impaling itself on his ribs, as Snape's hot lips descended upon his own.Harry felt like his body was dead weight as Snape held his neck and went back to biting, sucking, and kissing it. Harry could not help but tighten his arms around Snape as he sat with Snape’s cock inside of him. His limbs and body shook and shivered, as goosebumps covered his skin. Harry panted as Snape licked his neck and murmured how outstanding Harry was in his ear, before Snape's tongue forced its way through his mouth again: hot and wild, licking at the deep parts of his mouth. Harry was tightening and twisting then arching into Snape, grinding his hips against Snape even more as they moaned together.

Harry then pulled away and looked at Snape. For a moment they just looked at each other in the eyes before they felt a pull to each other and kissed, the kiss deepening as Snape turned them over so he was on top of Harry and began thrusting again inside of Harry. Harry moaned as Snape moved, enjoying Snape being on top of him, wanting to fill him again, and knowing Snape was not going to stop until he did. Harry smiled up at Severus as he enjoyed Snape moving inside of him, egging Snape on with his moans and tightening of his body that made Severus throw his head back and groan.

“Yes, Harry like that, tighten up like that” Snape growled as he continued to push inside of Harry who gasped and moaned, while murmuring nonsense, as Snape drove into him a wave of complete desire.

“Ahhh-mmm-god Snape-yes-yes-like that-more-oh god right there-yes!” Harry said as Snape bucked harder and harder, as if challenging how much Harry could take.

“Take it all-come on baby-you can do it-one more time” Snape whispered in Harry’s ear as Harry clenched Snape’s shoulders. Snape turned his head to Harry’s shoulder and bit down hard before moving to another spot and biting down harder on that part too. Moaning as he did, he traced Harry’s neck, shoulder, and chest with his mouth, biting, sucking, and leaving bruising marks as he did, before going to Harry’s mouth and deeply kissing the boy. He felt the boy returning it and deepened it as he felt the boy’s hands massage his nipples.

“Harry” Snape whispered as he felt his come burst from him into the boy who threw his head back as he cried out at the sensation. Snape moved once, twice, and then a third time before he felt the boy’s semen explode over his chest and stomach once more, “Mmm, I knew you could do it.”

Snape’s words were whispered in his ear and Harry could not help but smile up at Snape, whose eyes appeared to be glowing with satisfaction and pride. Snape kissed the boy once more before he pulled out and lay on his side, before he grabbed Harry and pushed into him, so they were spooning with Snape inside of Harry. Snape wrapped his arms around Harry before laying his head beside Harry’s own on the same pillow enjoying Harry’s warm body and being inside his lover. The moment was pure bliss as he felt Harry’s breathing and heartbeats as Severus laid against the boy’s back, only to feel a odd fluid on his neck. Curious he touched his neck only to be shocked by the sight of blood!

Gasping he turned his eyes to he boy and once more received a shock as a bite mark with piercing holes was there for him to see. Gaping at it, he once more turned his mind over trying to figure out when he had done that as he summoned the vials, basin, and a towel. Harry watched the items come to them with a curious look before turning his head to see his shoulder.

“Snape, what-” Harry began but Snape just kissed him and began to work on Harry’s shoulder. Harry sensed Snape needed to concentrate and bit back the desire to ask questions. Snape frowned as he healed it, pondering how his teeth could make such an imprint-he hated the fact that he had hurt Harry again and wondered what the Boy must be thinking of him now that he had once more hurt him during these times. Snape turned his eyes to Harry, noticing the boy was deep in thought, and bit down his questions and instead began to think of how to apologize.

Harry’s mind was reeling with delight at how he had pleasured Snape to the point where Snape did not want to let him go. Thinking this, Harry wondered what else he would need to do to keep Snape entertained and with him, since he knew being an older man Snape would need far more to be kept satisfied and entertained. Harry sighed as he felt Snape kiss his neck once more and tilted his head, allowing Snape more access, which Snape took advantage of as he began to leave a trail of kisses on Harry's neck before examining Harry's shoulder and body for more wounds-resisting the urge to push things knowing the discussion could become an argument with them both having short tempers.

Harry bit down on his lip as the thought of Snape going to someone else-someone with far more experience- for satisfaction dimmed his happiness. Harry knew Snape did not feel the same way about him-this summer proved that- but he could not stop recently wondering if it was possible. Harry recalled his ring and his eyes turned to the dresser, wondering if there was a way for it to still be there, and if he could get it back. He knew it was probably unlikely for them to actually be together, but for some reason the ring gave him comfort, and he wanted it back-if anything to fulfill times like these, when his thoughts turned maudlin by reality, with a little fantasy of being able to one day of being able to give it to Snape. He knew it may never happen-since he doubt Snape would want him in such a way-but the fantasy he felt was one indulgence that he could allow himself to have.

His chance, came sooner than expected, as Snape pulled out of him, gave him a final kiss, and took his supplies and dirty basin of water to the bathroom. Harry saw the door shut, and instantly felt invigorated by his chance as he heard first the sink then the shower coming on. Quickly, he got off the bed, caught his balance with the edge of the side table and grit his teeth to quickly move to the dresser. Recalling Snape’s fury of when he found Harry in his pensieve, Harry dared not touch anything but instead used his eyes. Snape was very orderly, so everything had its place, which was why it was very easy for Harry to see the golden ring that fell towards the back of the dresser on top of some potions articles and advertisements with coupons for cauldrons. Smiling, he grasped it, and quickly made his way to the bed where he saw the broken chain and repaired it, before casting a concealment charm and placing it around his neck again.

The weight of it brought relief to his heart as he proceeded to caress it, fingering it, before Harry turned his eyes quickly to the bedroom door wondering why Snape thought it had been for anybody else but shook his head. That was going too far with his hopes and he knew one thing about those: those hurt the most when reality struck its fierce blow. Harry knew that well from summer when Tobias was revealed to be Snape, and so he did not dare think that Snape could ever be jealous of Harry Potter being with somebody else. Snape did not care that much about him. If anything, Snape was just enjoying the sex and the ability to use Harry for his own means, why else would he enslave Harry by the debts that James and everybody else owed him? Was that not reminder enough of the real reason why Snape did all of this: to get revenge on James through Harry.

It was the only true desire that Harry knew that Snape held in his heart. Which was why he knew he was being foolish to allow himself to feel so much for Severus Snape. It was also why he had to constantly remember how badly Snape had hurt him because if he was not careful, he knew he was setting himself up for a world of hurt in the end.

Harry dressed in his Hogwarts uniform, without his robe, on the bed, tying his shoes when his eyes caught sight of something back on the dresser that he had missed. Curious, he went towards it, only to be surprised by the photo. It was of his Mother and Snape in front of the Hogwarts Express. They were teenagers, possibly fifth or sixth years. Curious he grasped it only to see Severus hug Lily, and Lily in turn kissed his cheek as Snape wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a loving caress.

Harry felt the entire world shatter as he fell to his knees holding the photo. With shaking hands, he turned it around and saw on the back: To Severus, with all my love, Lily. Harry placed it back on the dresser, grabbed his robes, and walked with his mind frozen to the living room where he sat down as if stuck in some sort of bizarre stupor and twisted reality. Unwanted thoughts collided with one another as he once more felt his world had turned upside down.

= =

Snape walked in to the bedroom, clothed in his black robes and ready for the day. His eyes caught sight of the empty bed and frowned, wishing Harry had stayed in it, but knew their day was beginning and wondered if Harry would want to have lunch together. He walked into the living room and saw his lover was seated on the sofa with his face in the palm of his hand that was supported by the arm rest. The boy looked to be lost in thought, which brought a smirk to Snape’s face as he silently walked up behind the boy, kissing the boy’s cheek, chin, then his neck, and shoulder, before kissing the boy’s lips.

“Good Morning” Snape said with a smile as he pulled away, looking into his lover’s eyes, which surprised him by not being as open and warm as he had expected. Instead they were guarded and cold, even more so as the Boy grabbed his bag and cloak. Snape watched as the Boy said he “had to get to class” and left their chambers without so much as a look back at Snape.

Snape narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he returned to their bedroom, and sat on the bed, glad that his class did not start for another hour. Snape looked around wondering what was so awful about this morning to cause Harry to turn so cold towards him as he traced his lips with his right point finger. Snape knew it had to have been after they spent their time together since Harry seemed to be enjoying every minute of their activities before, and so he waved his hand to show him what occurred since he went in the shower. He watched as Harry took his ring back and put it back around his neck. Snape clenched his fists as he observed the smile of relief, happiness, and soft eyes that Harry gave to the ring as he traced it with his fingers-showing how precious it was to him. Snape felt like snapping his own wand for his stupidity in forgetting all about it as he watched Harry once more approach his dresser.

Snape followed Harry, wondering what caught his eye, before all his emotions ceased. Cold dread flled every fibre of his being as his eyes widened in horror as Harry found the picture of him and Lily. Seeing Harry collapse to his knees tore and ripped Severus heart, as he placed his head in his own hands, as he saw the shock and pain filled face of his lover. The stupor of seeing him leave the room was all the confirmation Snape needed.

Snape immediately canceled the spell and swiftly left their chambers to go to his office, but upon hearing the bell for the start of lessons, Snape knew his time was up. He had no choice now but to wait for Harry to come to class and pray that Harry would be willing to listen to him. Snapping at students left and right, did not do anything to make his nerves or worries any better, nor did the arrival of Prof. Slughorn coming in with the Headmaster to insure he would be present at his stupid Christmas party that was this evening.

“I regret to inform you but I shan’t be there Professor. I have far more demanding matters that I must tend to. I am sure you understand.” Severus said as his class continued their essay work under his strict observance, "Mr. Wheeler if you once more allow your eyes to stray, I will personally seal them shut-"

“Severus please attend for I will need you to give Harry a message for me. I need you to tell him that his lessons with me will be put on hold until after the holidays since I will be traveling. I am sure Prof. Slughorn will not mind if you do this small favor for me?” Prof. Dumbledore said interrupting Severus on behalf of the student, who he knew was as terrified as Longbottom when it came to Prof. Snape, he pitied the student who appeared to look ready to faint from Snape's threat, as Prof. Slughorn cheerfully said, “Not at all Albus, not at all.”

Severus eyes widened, for he had not known anything about Albus giving Harry any sort of lessons. His mind reeled as he tried to remember the Headmaster or Harry mentioning them. Severus clenched his fists as he wondered what more he had missed as he nodded his head to the Headmaster, while trying to figure out a way to also bring this up with Harry. Snape did not like being left out on things but apparently, he was being left out on many things when it came to one Harry Potter. Well, Severus Snape was just going to have to fix that too, because he was going to be damned a third time before he allowed anything more to happen to the Boy.

TBC.


	12. Slughorn Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was as if some force maneuvered Snape to the Boy’s neck, where the boy’s scent was the strongest. Harry, in his sleep sensed something and leaned his head to the side as Severus mouth came close and pierced the boy’s skin. Harry gasped and moaned Snape’s name as Snape tightened his arms around Harry as blood dripped down from Harry’s neck and into Snape’s waiting tongue

Author's Note: Hi Everybody! I just wanted to inform you that I did use some details from the Half-Blood Prince book and movie for the Christmas Party. They are parts that you are very familiar with and I just want to remind you that those parts are owned by J.K. Rowling and her affiliates-which I did cite so you would be aware that they are not my own. Everything else is of course just for fun and something I am not being paid to do in any way, shape, or form. Please enjoy and let me know what you think of my story and as always any suggestions, ideas, and other tidbits are always welcomed along with reviews! 

Please enjoy!

= =

Snape could not believe how the day was going! It had started so wonderful with Harry only to now be absolutely ridiculous! Everything that could go wrong-did, including his lessons! From the students acting out, to their ridiculous excuses as to why they forgot their homework, and their inattentiveness all thanks to Slughorn’s pathetic party! On top of it all, his lover was not paying any attention to him-even though he was only a few feet away lecturing!

Oh yes, his lover was finally in his class, but all he was doing was keeping his eyes on the book in front of him while Granger talked in his ear, as Weasley was sneaking in bites of food from breakfast-apparently, steadfastly ignoring the Know-It-All. Harry finally turned his eyes to Granger and whispered something but then his eyes caught Snape’s and he looked back down at his book. Snape was seething as he once more was not getting any attention.

Snape’s mouth tightened as he in one swoop grasped a chair from an empty desk, twirled it and slammed it front of the boy’s desk and sat in it, just like he did in the Boy’s First Class in his First Year, and whispered:

“Care to explain what could be more important than passing my class Mister Potter?”

Harry’s eyes took on a metallic gleam as he looked into Snape’s obsidian eyes. The Boy leaned forward and whispered as the low light in the room shimmered in his eyes, as the Boy’s magical power simmered, drawing Snape in with its seductive allure due to its exquisite raw power. Snape leaned in slightly before he remembered where he was and ceased his movements, but his eyes never faltered in their meeting with his lover’s green emeralds. 

“Dropping it Professor.” Harry whispered with a cheeky smirk.

Snape felt frozen as he considered for a moment what the boy said, before his eyes shimmered with fury. He grabbed the boy’s hand and lead him to his office where he pushed him in and ordered Granger and Malfoy, the class prefects to be classroom monitors before he shut the door, warded and silenced it. He turned his eyes to his lover, not caring about how his actions were going to be perceived, as he looked at his lover-who stood with his arms crossed, and his back to Snape.

“Harry?” Severus asked as he walked towards the Boy and wrapped his hands around the Boy’s shoulders, forgetting it was the same gesture that he had done in the picture with Lily. But Harry remembered, and shoved Snape away saying:

“Don’t touch me!”

With those words, Harry returned to the classroom, grasped his bag and cloak, before storming out the doors. Harry did not hesitate and instead went to Slughorn’s Office, where he knew the teacher would be. Sure enough, the teacher was in his office, grading papers and welcomed Harry in. He brought out a tea tray and his best glass for Harry, filling it up to the brim.

“So, what brings you to my office Mr. Potter?” Prof. Slughorn asked which led them into talking for the remaining time Slughorn and Harry had. It was bizarre hearing Slughorn talk of potions and even more so that he was open to giving Harry extra lessons. Harry was happy to make the arrangement although he knew it was going to take what little free time he had-still for the moment, he thought it was wise since he did not know what to do when it came to Snape.

For the moment, he just did not want to be anywhere near him, which was why he impulsively rushed over and asked for the extra lessons. Potions was-if anything-time consuming. Snape knew he needed all the help he could get in the subject and Slughorn was one who wanted to help Harry succeed, if anything, for the glory of saying he did such a thing.

“Come now Mister Potter! No time like the present as they say! Now, I know you being the Prince of Potions that you are, you do not want to dwell on any beginner stuff-no-no not for you! So let us begin with something that you will find in your Mastery hm?” Slughorn said as he took out the most gigantic tome Harry had ever seen and placed it on his desk, spelling it open to the potion.

Harry swallowed hard, now beginning to instantly regret his impulsiveness, and cursed himself for telling Slughorn he had begun to take an interest in getting a Mastery in Potions. Harry sighed as he now realized Slughorn was going to persevere so Harry could be his protégé, and he was right. All the while that they brewed together, Slughorn was going on about the usefulness of potions and tried to persuade Harry to go for his Masters. Harry sighed as he capped his vial, wondering if the torture was over, only to have his arms full of books and scrolls.

“Read those by tomorrow and meet me here at seven in the morning. Do not be late Mister Potter! Time is of the essence and precious to us all! Oh we will make an excellent potions master out of you yet!” Slughorn said as he whistled cheerfully as he locked his classroom door and walked away down the corridor, “Oh and remember the Christmas Party is tonight! I will be seeing you there!”

“Harry? Do you need some help?”

“Luna! Yes! Thank you!” Harry said relieved as he saw his friend who helped take some of his load off of his shoulders.

“I see Slughorn has given you extra work. It is good to broaden your mind Harry but not to become a Blemmyes.” Luna said and Harry smiled at her.

“Er-right, I know but I really need the help, besides I am understanding the subject better now.” Harry said before he recalled the Christmas Party, “Say Luna…”

After walking Luna back to her dormitory, Harry went straight to the Library. He was glad to see nobody was in there as he began to tackle the large amount of work he had. Harry was struggling with himself as he finished the homework with the idea of dropping Defense. He had mentioned it but he did not want to because of Snape yet Snape was also the reason that he wanted to drop it-and everything having to do with the man. The thought of him using Harry in place of his Mother was haunting his mind. More so than the thought of him wanting to get revenge on James.

It made Harry sick to his stomach to think that the real reason Snape had done everything was because he truly wanted Lily, and Harry was the next best thing. Harry did not want to think that Snape was that way but how often had he been wrong about Snape? How many times did he begin to think better only to be proven wrong by Snape himself?

As Harry thought these things, he twirled his quill around, wondering what he should do. It was not like there was a cure for this curse that Snape placed over him. Harry also had been told that everybody was working on one but he had received no word on any progress. It seemed truly hopeless now, especially with the New Year only a week away. The thought of living his life with Snape-just as a placement figure for his own Mother-made the new life and all his thoughts about living with Snape distasteful and hellish.

“Why can’t he just love me for who I am?” Harry whispered as he grasped the ring through his shirt before he shook his head and returned to organizing his finished homework as the clock began its chiming.

Harry quickly gathered everything and ran to Snape’s chambers, where he quickly placed everything on the bed, and began to get ready for the party. Harry quickly took off his clothes and went inside the shower, quickly scrubbing, then shaving his body and face, then washing his hair. He then quickly dressed in his dress robes that now felt a little tight in certain areas: like his chest and arms. He pondered this as he noticed the countertop was lower than he remembered and realized he had a growth spurt. Smiling, and now feeling genuinely happy, he searched the countertop for his comb, only to be shocked to find it among Severus colognes.

Seeing the colognes, his mind was suddenly filled with curiosity. He knew Severus did not wear them and wondered what they smelled like. So, he took each one up and smelled each of them before lingering on the last one which he hummed at and smelled again before smiling. He really liked this one and so quickly dabbed a little on his neck and running the remaining residue through his hair. He then put on his boots, gathered his invitation and wand, before he grabbed his cloak and left through their chamber doors to go and pick up Luna.

= = 

“Did you hear there is supposed to be a vampire coming?” Harry asked Luna who brought up Minister Scrimgeour. Harry was instantly disconcerted and thought it highly unlikely the Minister was the vampire, but was used to Luna talking of her father and so just listened and choosed not to reply. Soon they came to Slughorn’s party where music, laughter, and sounds of clinking glass along with loud conversation grew louder with each step they took. Harry noticed the room was very crowded and stuffy, bathed in red light cast by an ornate hanging golden lamp. Faeries shimmered about and music filled the air from a distant corner (Rowling, Half-Blood Prince, 2005).

“Harry, m’Boy! Come in, come in, so many people I’d like you to meet!” Slughorn said as soon as they came in through the door, and grabbing Harry so tightly that Harry wondered if he wished to disapparate together (Rowling, Half-Blood Prince, 2005). Harry was truly not interested in the people, and beginning to wish he had not come, his eyes began to look about the room for anything that could be a worthwhile distraction and a good time-consumer only to find none as Slughorn led him and Luna to Eldred Worple and his so-called friend: Sanguini, that Harry was actually wondering was truly his partner due to their close proximity and behavior with one another. Worple, grabbed Harry’s hand and instantly shook it and began his dull inquiry of Harry’s biography, which made Harry fight the desire to roll his eyes. The Vampire, Sanguini was tall and emaciated with dark shadows under his eyes, merely nodded in his direction. Yet, Harry could not help but feel odd around him, as if he had met him before as Worple demanded Sanguini to stay by his side instead of going off to the gaggling crowd of girls.

“I’m definitely not interested,” said Harry firmly, “and I’ve just seen a friend of mine, sorry.” Harry said as he and Luna went to catch up with Hermione-but just as Harry and Hermione were beginning to get into an in-depth conversation about her and Ron, Hermione moved fast to escape Cormac. Harry was left annoyed and being in close proximity to one Cormac McClaggen, and somehow Prof. Trelawney once again. Before long, Luna separated from him, and he was left to suffer on his own the numerous people that Slughorn wanted to introduce him to. Left and right, Slughorn appeared to pop up like a Jack-in-a-Box, in the way, of Harry finding a means of escape from the dull affair; yet, just as he went to make his move to escape, Slughorn threw out an arm and scooped Prof. Snape out of thin air!

“Stop skulking and come join us, Severus!” hiccuped Slughorn happily, “I was just talking about Harry’s exceptional potion-making! Some credit must go to you, of course, you taught him for five years!” Trapped, with Slughorn’s arm around his shoulders, Snape looked down his hooked nose at Harry, his black eyes narrowed (Rowling, Half-Blood Prince, 2005).

“Funny, I never had the impression that I managed to teach Potter anything at all.” Prof. Snape said shrewdly (Rowling, Half-Blood Prince, 2005). Harry’s face paled and the funny feeling of guilt began to swallow him whole, Slughorn went on:

“Well then it’s natural ability!” Shouted Slughorn, “You should have seen what he gave me, first lesson, Draught of Living Death-never had a student produced a finer on a first attempt, I don’t think even you, Severus-” (Rowling, Half-Blood Prince, 2005).

Harry was desperately wishing the Earth could swallow him whole as Severus whispered, “Really?” so quietly, his eyes still boring into Harry, who felt even more the certain disquiet and tension between them. The last thing he wanted was for Snape to start investigating the source of his newfound brilliance at Potions-especially since he now had Slughorn in the good grace of remedial lessons to fill his time slot. He also did not want Snape to know about him dropping his Defense Class, which was something he was seriously considering, as he listed the classes he was taking verbally for Slughorn-interrupted by Snape.

“All the subjects required, in short, for an Auror.” Snape said with a sneer as he and Harry’s bore into each other’s once again (Rowling, Half-Blood Prince, 2005).

“Yeah well that’s what I would like to do.” Harry defiantly (Rowling, Half-Blood Prince, 2005).

Luna, naturally made everything worthwhile with her comment, before he noticed Hermione hiding behind a veil. He quickly went to her noticing she looked ruffled and was eating something he did not catch the name of out of a tray, that was quickly given to him, as Hermione once more rushed off as Cormac joined Harry. Harry did not know what to think about Cormac except that he did not take kindly to his arrogance and behavior towards Hermione.

“What are these things called?” Cormac asked and Harry without missing a beat blurted out, “Dragon balls” (Rowling & Warner Brothers, Half-Blood Prince Movie).

The next thing that happened was just fate: Cormac threw up on Snape’s boots! Harry knowing Snape was going to blame him, darted out, hoping to make a fast getaway-only to hear: “Not so fast Potter” (Rowling & Warner Brothers, Half-Blood Prince Movie)

The moment he turned to Snape, everything seemed to stand still, and go quiet. He noticed Snape had done a fast vanishing or cleaning charm, because he looked as pristine as ever. Snape’s beautiful long black hair gracefully went down his face and his black teaching robes hid the body that he adored, protecting it from everybody. Yet, Harry did not mind, because he wanted it to be revealed only to him-especially that muscular broad chest that he knew was absolutely sensitive to his mouth and fingers. Thinking of it, he could not help but lick his lips as he fought the desire to run his fingers down Snape’s chest, open the buttons, and run his tongue down from Snape’s pecks to his muscular pack, then down even more where he knew was all the more sensitive to touch. The thought of taking Snape’s cock in his mouth, made him swallow, as he looked in Snape’s eyes wishing that Snape would let him as he felt himself harden and a blush come forth on his face. His breath began to speed up as he felt the desire to lead Snape to a dark corner and beg Snape to take him.

Snape’s eyes widened and instantly Harry knew that Snape had felt his thoughts. Harry smiled at Snape, who licked his lips, before whispering to Harry:

“I have a message for you…” and went on to tell Harry about Dumbledore but not without taking a step closer to Harry, enough to which they were almost chest to chest. Then, Harry felt Snape’s magic which made him give a very low moan as he felt it react to his skin, making him shiver. Snape went to bring up his fingers up as if to touch Harry, when suddenly Filch bursted in with Malfoy in tow!

“I was gate crashing okay!” Malfoy blurted out.

“I will escort him out.” Snape said breaking the spell that was between him and Harry, as he and Draco left the party. Harry frowned and followed them out using his Invisibility Cloak, only to hear Draco Malfoy saying that he did not want Snape’s help. 

“I know what you are up to! You want to steal my glory!”

Then Snape said coldly, “You are speaking like a child. I quite understand that your father’s capture and imprisonment has upset you, but-”

Harry stayed hidden as Malfoy stormed off and Snape returned to the party, but Harry chose to remain hidden, and his mind racing. Then, when it was safe, Harry still hidden beneath his Invisibility Cloak, went to Snape’s Chambers. Only when he was safely there did he take his cloak off, undid his bowtie, opened up his collar, and stored his dress cloak and jacket away along with his wand and invitation before going to the living room, and pouring himself a glass of Snape’s sweet wine, before taking a seat on the sofa in his white dress shirt that was opened at the collar and had the first three buttons open revealing a bit of his naked chest, black dress pants that covered his black boxer-briefs, and black socks.

“Who is he?” Harry whispered as he felt once again that he did not truly know Snape. One minute he felt like he knew the man and the next thing he knew: a complete stranger. Harry sighed as he once more felt foolish about the summer and the way he has been with Snape-who, again had not been Tobias Snape, and was completely different. Everything had been a lie, deceitful, a means to an end, and even now it was like that because they had no choice due to the curse.

“Maybe that’s why…” Harry thought as he swished the wine in his untouched glass a little. The fact that they had no choice but to be together was probably what was wrong because they were not together out of free will but force. Snape was probably tired of having to do something instead of being allowed to have his choice. Harry was curious about this because it could have an impact on the curse, but how much? Snape was not the slave, he was the Master.

On the other-hand, Harry was the slave. Surely if Snape did not want his slave, he could let him go. There had to be, but how? Everything seemed so final. Harry sighed as he summoned the book that Snape had given him about the curse and once more looked everything over, wondering if they had missed something. So engrossed was he that he gasped as the glass of wine he had in his hands was slipped out of his hand, and a kiss was placed upon his lips as he looked up. Moaning, he grasped the back of Snape’s head, as they deepened the kiss, before Snape pulled away and began drinking the wine that Harry had not touched. Then, Snape leaned back down, and whispered, “You smell divine” before kissing Harry’s cheek, jaw, and then biting down hard on his bare neck before he began to suckle it.

Harry gasped as he grasped Snape’s neck with his hand, moaning, as Snape continued his ministrations, making Harry close his eyes. Harry gasped as he felt a small breeze and felt suddenly a larger hand trailing his chest, massaging his nipples before going on to his stomach. Harry gasped and panted as he opened his eyes, turning himself so he was up on his knees facing Snape, as they began to kiss deeply, wrapping his arms around Snape’s neck-pulling the older man closer to him. Snape moaned as he grasped the Boy by his back and waist before pushing the boy down to the sofa. Harry gasped as he fell onto his back as Snape crawled over him vanishing his clothes and pulling Harry to him, where he waved his hand and vanished the remaining of his clothes. Snape then took the boy’s legs and pull him in close, so he was settled in between Harry’s legs, before he began massaging the boy’s cock with his right hand and the area to the side of the cock and in between his leg with his left-knowing it was one of Harry’s sensitive spots.“Oh god Snape please-please-ahhh-hmmm-yesss” Harry said as he grasped the arm rest with his right arm and the cushion with his left, trying to move into Snape’s touch.

Snape leaned forward and kissed the boy’s lips before pulling away and whispering, “Did you really think that I would not be able to make out the scent of my own cologne, especially when it is my favorite, on your being? Do you know what it did to me to know it covered your skin and hair where I could not touch you whilst we were among the public? The fact that you were so close, just a mere touch away-then you looked at me-sent me that image of you and I in a darken corner-” Snape was panting now as he rutted against Harry, making Harry squirm and babble, before he lifted Harry by the waist and plunged his tongue deep into Harry’s hole, plunging it in and out, as he rubbed Harry’s buttocks, tasting every inch of the Boy who was moving Snape’s head closer to him with his hands.

Snape heard Harry panting and mewling, and smirked as he pulled away, enjoying the delicious taste of Harry inside of his mouth. Snape brought the boy closer to him and licked his lips before prying the boy’s mouth with his own tongue to taste every inch of his mouth, which made Harry tighten his arms around Snape’s chest. Snape moaned as he moved to Harry’s neck as he moved against Harry, rubbing their groins together-knowing Harry always immensely enjoyed that, before he lifted the Boy and struck the boy deep inside his cavern with his cock in one swoop.

“OH SNAPE YES!” Harry instantly cried out, arching into Snape, tightening his legs and arms around Snape, before through gasps urging Snape to move. Snape smirked and began thrusting harshly into Harry making it the way Harry liked it, as he enjoyed watching sparks come to those emeralds that he ordered Harry to keep on him. Snape panted as he looked at those emeralds, watching as the emotions shimmered with each thrust, becoming heavier with lust and desire for him as they moved together-panting, sweating, and moaning, as they moved faster and faster. Snape leaned back a little, stroking the boy’s cock, as he watched the boy lose all control and cry out, coating Snape’s chest and stomach with his semen.

Snape moaned as he felt the coating and leaned forward kissing the boy before the boy took initiative and began licking his semen off of Snape. Snape moaned and panted as the boy went from his stomach up to his sensitive chest and began sucking and licking his pecks one at a time. Snape grasped the boy’s waist and adjusted him to be on top of him, feeling the boy rocking and grinding. The boy then balanced himself using Snape’s shoulders before riding him, making Snape place his head back on the sofa and enjoy the motions of the boy. He hissed and moaned as the boy clenched, tightened, and grinded as Snape held the boy’s waist with his hands, guiding the boy well as he moved forward and back, at times up and down, moaning as he did. Snape enjoyed feeling and watching the boy and even more so when the boy gasped and came on Snape just as Snape erupted inside of him, shaking the boy's entire body as he did.

The boy panting collapsed on top of Snape who caught the boy happily, before laying together with him on the sofa, where they both fell asleep in each other’s arms, entwined with one another. Snape, sighed as he smelled the boy and relished the taste of the boy in his mouth. Yet as he slept, it was as if some force maneuvered Snape to the Boy’s neck, where the boy’s scent was the strongest. Harry, in his sleep sensed something and leaned his head to the side as Severus mouth came close and pierced the boy’s skin. Harry gasped and moaned Snape’s name as Snape tightened his arms around Harry as blood dripped down from Harry’s neck and into Snape’s waiting tongue, which found its way-guided by some unseen force-downwards and into his throat.

“Oh god Snape-feels good-don’t stop” Harry whispered as Snape moaned and caressed the boy’s cock, massaging it as Harry began panting. Snape continued to lick and suck as he rubbed, stroked, and tightened his hold on Harry’s cock that erupted just as Snape took a long suck on his neck. Breathless, Harry felt Snape’s tongue lick up and down his throat, making Harry moan once more before he fell into a deeper slumber. Snape sighed as he nuzzled the boy’s neck as he tightened his hold, unaware that his mouth and Harry’s neck were covered in Harry's blood once again.

TBC.


	13. It's In His Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus gasped and paled, doubling his steps back until his back slammed into one of his bookshelves causing several books to fall down. Magic lifted them and put them back, but nothing caught Severus as he slid down the shelf until he was sitting on the floor. His eyes roaming the pages as if trying to catch a line that would make what he was reading to change but it was not to be.

Author's WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER.  
= =

Snape moaned as he snuggled up to Harry, whose scent filled his nose and mouth, instantly intoxicating his senses and making Snape move Harry closer to him. Harry, feeling a twinge of pain, woke up only to feel very parched-but felt Snape’s hands on his body, drawing him closer to Snape, made it difficult for Harry to move to satisfy his thirst. So, Harry turned around, and looked at the man who had stolen his virtue, his heart, life, and freedom.

Harry knew he ought to be furious about everything but he wasn’t. In fact, having thought about his situation many times still brought the very fact that he was happy to still have the man in his life-even in a small degree- a soothing warmth for his hurts. Yet, although he had his share of worries and concerns, here in this moment made those disappear, and made him happy to share these intimate moments with Snape; these moments where he was the one to fulfill Snape and see him come undone because of Harry made the Curse and Slavery worth enduring. Harry traced Snape’s face with his eyes, slowly going from the black shiny hair that was ruffled from their activities, to the gorgeous and succulent pink lips that could make Harry’s release come forth on their own from Snape’s talented kisses.

If it could only be the two of them, Harry knew he would not mind being with Snape forever. Harry would not mind playing his part. Harry fought back the urge to snort as he knew Snape would never give Harry that satisfaction. Snape was too sophisticated, intelligent, graceful, one that was made to have a vast fortune, living in a mansion equivalent to a Malfoy’s, sipping the most expensive of wines and doing all the rest of whatever the top one percent upper-crust do at their soirees.

Harry was not.

Harry was a boy who still did not know what he wanted to do with his life-other than face Voldemort and his Death-Eaters. Harry still pondered if he ought to be an Auror and he knew it was only with the sheer dumb luck he had, that he would survive to see the next school-term, much less survive the school year. Harry was not intelligent but barely average and awkward, definitely not worldly or glamorous. So why in the world would Snape want him in the way of a lover, especially since it was only too clear that he had a talent for ticking Snape off just by existing and breathing?

Harry negatively shook his head, no, it was clear. Snape definitely would not be able to put up with Harry for a lifetime. Heck, Harry was surprised they lasted until Christmas without killing each other. Harry knew it had to be out of convenience and lust that they did-but that, like all things, would soon have an expiration date. Harry was not very experienced, and so knew Snape would soon grow bored, and desire a far more talented and experienced lover; one who would know better ways to satisfy him.

Harry sighed as he sat up as Snape gave a small sigh in his sleep. Harry had tried finding new material through muggle books, magazines, and articles, but everything he had come across did not appeal to him to try. Harry was not into suffocation or water activities, and he certainly did not like the idea of Snape beating him-he got more than enough whippings and punches from the Dursleys. Everything else, seemed to be something that only a man and woman could do together.

Harry ran a hand through his hair as he looked down at Snape. Harry was not going to give him up without a fight but he had to figure something out, otherwise he feared the second boredom set in, that Snape was going to go to that Other Person without so much as a blink in Harry’s direction. This was why, Harry was going to turn from studying Muggle books to Magical. He was hoping that maybe something from the magical world could assist him. A potion, or spells, or enchantments, to continue being able to please Snape would at least buy him time and at the best: persuade Snape to stay with him.

Of course, fate had decided to intervene once again. Harry glared down at Snape as he looked towards their bedroom door where he knew the picture of his Mother was. Oh, the questions he had! But Harry bit his lip and tore his eyes away, looking instead at the book he had been looking at. So far, there did not seem to be a way to break this curse but Harry was not going to give up!

Today, he was going to go to the Room of Requirement and see if he can find something-anything-that might hold answers for him. He was not his Mother and he was going to be damned first before anybody would see him as her Placeholder. Harry touched his necklace, tracing the ring, and got off the sofa, and went to dress. Once he dressed in his school uniform-leaving his cloak. Instead, he grabbed his Marauder’s Map, Half-Blood Prince Potions textbook and wand, before creeping out into the living room. He peered over the sofa and saw Snape was still deeply asleep, and suddenly felt the urge to move a long strand from Snape’s eyes-which he did as his heart melted as he took in the face of his love. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on the man’s forehead, before he left their chambers, resolve filling him as he left the dungeons.

It was not too long in which he found himself in front of the Room of Requirement, watching the door appear before him. Harry walked inside peering at the books all around him with a curious eye. He smiled as he recalled his first experience in the Hogwarts Restricted Section, before he shook his head, and continued his search. Peering at a shelf, he was shocked by feeling a presence behind him and swiftly turned around!

“Ginny! What are you doing here?” Harry blurted out as he saw her standing behind him.

“I saw you coming up here. So, going to finally get rid of the Half-Blood Prince’s book?” Ginny asked as she noticed it in his hands and Harry inwardly cursed. He knew it was in his hands since he did not want to leave it behind him but did not think for a second that it would put him in this situation. Thinking fast, he recalled he had a meeting with Slughorn and was about to say so when Ginny grabbed his hands and took him deeper into the room. She spoke in a hush voice as if what they were doing was forbidden and he knew after the Malfoy incident that he ought to give the Advanced Potions Making text-book up.

But it felt wrong and the Prince belonged to him!

Torn between hurting Ginny’s feelings, facing Hermione and Ron’s wrath about not giving up the Prince’s book, and the whole mess with Slughorn filled his mind when it would be revealed that Harry was a fraud and cheat. Then came thoughts of how Dumbledore was going to be disappointed for when Harry failed to get close to Slughorn. The thought of failing the task that was tied somehow with Voldemort made Harry’s heart beat fast in his chest as he thought of how much everybody was counting on him to defeat that monster. Engrossed in his thoughts he failed to hear Ginny’s enticing words or notice her as she came closer to him.

“No one has to know Harry” Ginny said as she leaned forward and took his lips with her own. Harry gasped as he felt the warm lips on his own, which Ginny took as an opening to place her tongue inside his mouth. Harry was going to push her off when he suddenly felt a water-like sensation fill his mouth that instantly reminded him of how parched he was!

He reacted!

He grasped her face and pulled her close, keeping his lips on her, but instead of kissing her-he began to drink! Keeping her mouth on his, he swallowed the fluid, but finding it bitter-too bitter for his taste, like salt water, as it went down his throat. It was not enough, not nearly enough, and Harry felt nothing. Somehow, he knew this would be the case, because this hussy was not the one who could satisfy him and his needs. Still, she was present, and able to provide him with enough sustenance to temporarily abate his hunger pangs.

So he latched on and kept on swallowing-uncaring of Ginny furiously scratching at his back, squirming, wailing, and trying to escape from his arms-pushing him back, trying to get him to let go with hits to his chest and pushes of her hands! Her skin soon bent in and shrivelled, becoming dry, and her limbs like twigs, as her beauty left her and her skin aged until she looked like an old hag-which was when Harry finally released her. Incapable of holding herself up, she fell to the floor in heaps of her clothing that now hung off her due to her massive weight loss. In shock she held up her old dried and brittle hands that looked old and worn just like her face. Her now dull blue eyes widen in shock as she felt her wrinkles and string-like hair before she gaped at Harry from her place on the floor. Harry looked at her with eyes full of disgust as he spat on the floor before brushing his lips with the back of his hand.

“Bitter-too bitter-but it was something, I guess.” Harry murmured as he looked at her, before he wondered what he meant as he blinked his eyes, as if even he was confused by his own comment before he blinked. Then his eyes widened in shock as he gaped at Ginny, as if just now seeing her for the first-time!

“Ginny-wha-what happened to you?!”

“Harry-you-what did you do to me-was it-is it-the Prince?” Ginny gasped out in a crackly and rusty voice as if she had not used it in a long time. Harry could not believe how different Ginny looked! Her hair was scraggly and very thin, short and grayish-white, hardly covering her head, her skin was so wrinkly that it was as if she was in the very end of her life, and her eyes-though blue-were faded as if she was too tired to carry on which matched how exhausted she looked, which made it clear moving was very difficult for her.

That was when Harry gasped as he recalled that they had been kissing! Harry touched his lips with horror knowing he had somehow done this! Sensing nothing of her magic and nothing left of her. It was as if Ginny was empty. Harry rushed and picked Ginny up-bridal style-and ran as fast as he could! The Room closed itself and disappeared, as Harry ran out of it, and down the corridors, looking for someone- anyone-who could help!

“Professor! Professor!” Harry shouted as he saw Dumbledore and McGonagall walking together to the Great Hall, “It’s Ginny!”

“Merlin! Albus is that truly Ms. Weasley?” Minerva asked and Albus whispered, “Yes, quickly Harry, let us take her to the Infirmary.”

Harry nodded and quickly went with them to the Hospital Wing and Harry carefully laid her down on the bed, worried as he now noticed that at some point in time she had closed her eyes. Her ragged breathing was very disconcerting to Harry, who heard gurgling as Madame Pompfrey rushed over. Harry knew it was too late before she even said the words.

“She’s gone Albus. I am afraid there is nothing that I can do.”

Harry did not know what shocked him more: the fact that he just saw Ginny die or that her kissing him was the reason she was dead. Harry was in such a stupor, he was unaware that Snape had slipped in through the Hospital doors and stood right behind him in his black robes, curiously gazing at Harry. Minerva went up to Severus and spoke to him in a corner as Albus helped Harry sit down and called the Weasleys. Soon, the Heads of Houses were in the room with Madame Pompfrey, the Headmaster, and the Weasley Children with Hermione Granger, waiting for Molly and Arthur to arrive as breakfast took place in the Great Hall under the other teachers watch.

“Harry-Harry, I know this is very difficult for you, but you must tell us what you know. How did this come to be?” Prof. Dumbledore asked gently as he sat in front of Harry in his own chair but Harry just gently shook his head.

“I-I did this. It-It is my fault.” Harry whispered as his emerald eyes gave off a far off look, it was clear to everybody that Harry was in shock, as Albus shook his head.

“No Harry I am sure whatever happened was not your fault. You did your best to save her.” Albus said but Harry just whispered again.

“It was my fault. I did this.”

“Harry I am sure you do not mean that!” Hermione said as she came up to Harry but Harry shook his head.

“I’m a monster.” Harry whispered finally looking up-meeting Dumbledore’s eyes-before he closed them and passed out in his chair.

“Harry!” Hermione cried out and watched him be put to bed.

“It is the shock Ms. Granger, I am sure he will be just fine once he has slept some.” Prof. McGonagall said as she tried to calm her student but noticed that Severus eyes were calculating. She could not help but wonder about his thoughts, and what he had to say, but was too distracted to ask by the arrival of Molly and Arthur arriving with their oldest children. Bellowing and crying filled the Hospital Wing as the family was told the news.

“Madame Pompfrey?” Molly in a tight voice as she looked at her daughter’s lifeless body, holding it, as she rocked it back and forth- as if hoping she could change the circumstances by her loving hold on her daughter. Her iron clad hold on Ginny was apparant to everybody who felt the waves of her grief coming off her in waves. All except Harry who remained out cold on his own bed.

“I do not know what to say Molly. It is apparent that she somehow died because something drained her of her magic and life force while somehow aging her. As you see her body is that of how she would be at an extreme age.” Madame Pompfrey said as she waved her wand and showed her scans to everybody with showed depletion of life force and magic, “I am afraid, if she had survived, the old age and depletion of magic would have been irreversible and in essence her life span would have been incredibly short.”

“How-What could have done this!” Arthur demanded to know as Charlie and Bill stood by him also eager to know as they comforted their younger siblings.

“An incubus.” Hermione announced and saw everybody turn to her at once. “An incubus could have done this. I read about it. Their victims, if they choose not to obtain their life-force through sexual relations, would be kissed. The kiss would be like a dementor’s but instead of leaving the body lifeless, the bodies take on an aged look and the incubus drains the person of their magic and life force. So far nobody has survived an attack and all the victims usually are aged to the point of death, so even if they survived the attack, they still die within seconds after their attack.” Hermione said looking at them.

“Harry asked us what an incubus was when we went to Hogsmeade. He said he had heard somebody mention it but he never said who.” Ron said noticing Albus and Severus were looking at each other with a knowing look.

“Severus?” Albus asked but instead of responding, Snape walked up to Harry and picked him up, cradling him in his arms bridal style.

“I am going to take him home. Perhaps, when he is better, he may tell us something-but right now, as I am sure all of you are aware, he first has to comprehend this latest development?” Snape said with a quirk of his eyebrow.

“Indeed Severus, I wholeheartedly agree, but do let us know if you need anything.” Dumbledore said as Snape turned with a great billow of his robes and proceeded to use Madame Pompfrey’s office floo to go to his chambers with Harry in his arms.

Snape placed Harry on their bed and went to the kitchen. He was not sure what to do. Harry needed to eat to keep up his strength but finding a friend dead would take anybody’s appetite away. Severus sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, debating if he should make something and keep it under a warming charm when hands caressed him from behind. Snape jumped slightly before turning around to see a pair of shimmering emeralds staring up at him. They were wide and dilated, and Harry’s breathing was quicker than normal.

“Severus-I need you” Harry whispered as he ran his hands up Snape’s chest, making the older man lean against his kitchen counter.

“You are not well and should be resting.” Severus said as he grasped the boy’s right wrist with his hand, stilling the boy’s movements. He saw Harry smile and the boy came closer. The boy was beautiful with his windswept hair all over the place and his skin shimmering in the kitchen light with the thin layer of sweat that covered his body. Severus could not help but lick his lips that tingled with the desire to taste Harry.

“But Severus, I need you-want you” Harry whispered as if it was a secret for only the two of them to hear as he used his left hand to grasp Severus waist, and began moving himself up against Snape, making their groins come in contact with each other. “Take me” Harry whispered into Snape’s ear before he began kissing Snape’s neck.

Snape gasped and quickly grasped Harry’s waist, drawing him close, before he used his hand to grasp the boy’s head and kiss him deeply. Harry pulled away and leaned down to Snape’s neck, giving him a brief nip, before sucking on the skin. Snape growled and began thrusting into Harry, keeping him still with his hands on his waist, before growling deeper and turning them so Harry was the one with the back to the kitchen counter. Eyeing the boy, he saw Harry was panting and grinned, before he was shocked that the Boy grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulling Snape head to his own neck. Harry whispered, “bite me-bite me hard and suck me.”

Something in those words made Snape gasp before he felt a wave hit him from deep inside of himself. Snape felt himself harden and felt a tingling in his mouth before he just reacted and bit down hard on Harry’s neck. Harry gasped and cried out, fingers tightening-clenching Snape’s black shirt hard, as Snape pierced through layers of flesh with his teeth before sucking hard, just as Harry desired. Snape moaned as he felt the Boy rutting up against him, making Snape harder, and making Snape groan as Harry’s hands found their way to his cock-pumping and stroking it, doubling the pleasure he felt as he tasted the sweetness of juicy blood rolling along his tongue-filled with Harry’s magic-and invigorating him through his senses with his lover’s smell and power. Snape was in complete bliss as he felt Harry panting and moaning Snape’s name and happily pulled away, magically he caused their clothes to disappear and with one swift move entered Harry, thrusting hard into Harry’s deep cavern.

Harry ecstatically shouted, “AHH SNAPE yes! OHHH right there, mmm ahhh yesss!”

Snape chuckled as he began thrusting, murmuring Harry’s name in Harry’s own ear, as he grasped one of the boy’s thighs and lifted it onto his waist to get in deeper. Harry moaned as Snape lifted him closer to him and continued to babble and pant hard as Snape began pivoting into him. Striking him hard on his sweet spot making Harry claw Snape’s back as he began to clench hard and feel himself tighten up.

“Mmm god Harry going to come hard in you.” Snape hissed before thrusting twice as Harry came over his chest and stomach just as his semen exploded inside of Harry.

“mmm god Snape fuck me again-fuck me until I can’t sit anymore. Want you bad.” Harry said before kissing Snape and taking his hand as he lowered himself to the kitchen floor, pulling Snape down with him. Harry moved to being on all fours as Snape positioned himself in the back, grasping Harry’s waist, and thrusting hard. Harry cried out as he pushed back, moaning how he wanted it and needed it, urging Snape on with these words and moans of delight that echoed in Snape’s ears like a favorite tune-filling his mind up to the point where he could focus on nothing else but taking Harry for his own.

Snape moaned as he leaned forward and bit down hard on the back of Harry’s neck, piercing the skin, and sucking it as he kept Harry close to him with an arm around the boy’s chest and the other wrapped around his waist as he frantically drilled into Harry. Harry gasped as he grasped Snape behind his neck pushing him more into his neck as he leaned off to the side to give Snape more room. Snape moaned as he ran a hand down the boy’s chest and used his other to grasp the boy’s cock, pumping it as he sucked hard, drinking the boy’s blood happily as his body went beyond pleasure and into deep exhilaration.

“Deeper-deeper, please, harder, harder, mmm yes suck me like that-yes, yes, god, right there, ohhhh fuck-ahhh gonna-gonna come for you…” Harry panted as Snape moaned and gave a tight squeeze on Harry’s cock as he pierced the boy deeper, and swallowing a fresh wave of blood that tasted even better as it was filled with Harry’s pleasure as he came hard in Snape’s hand. Snape moaned as he exploded into Harry from the sensations he was feeling, only letting go once he knew he released every drop of his semen into Harry.

Harry smiled as he turned to Snape, licking his lips and chin, cleaning him up before passionately kissing Snape, who grasped the boy’s head and deepened it. He enjoyed Harry sliding into his lap, straddling Snape, wrapping his arms around his neck, and moving their groins together. Snape grasped the boy’s waist and moaned as he leaned back onto the floor, then guided Harry onto his cock, and gasped as Harry began to move-balancing himself with his hands upon Snape’s chest. Snape panted and enjoyed watching the Boy move on top of him. Harry looked absolutely blissful as his emerald eyes glowed and took in Snape’s own as they moved together. Breathless, Harry leaned down and kissed Snape, who moaned and whispered in Harry’s ear, “I’m close Harry-keep going-keep-ahhh yes-Harry!”

Harry panted and clenched hard before whispering, “Snape-Snape-want-your-bite!”

Snape panted and sat up, grasping hard Harry’s neck, and bit him hard-this time right on the sensitive artery that sent shocks of pleasure throughout Harry’s body, making him come hard. Severus hummed as he held Harry close, enjoying drinking from the boy’s neck without a second thought. Severus mind was full of vigorous pleasure which made him come very hard and quickly with thick coats of come within Harry, who finally seemed content in his arms as they laid together on the kitchen floor. Harry on top of Severus chest, laying his head in the crook of Snape’s neck as Snape held him close, keeping him to his warm body while he still remained inside of the boy. Harry’s breathing soon evened out and Snape grinned down at the Boy before he gasped as the realization of what occurred hit him like a ton of bricks.

Severus quickly pulled out of the boy and grasped the boy in his arms, carrying him bridal style to the sofa where he quickly took in the boy’s wound and began to heal it. Afterwards, he placed a blanket over Harry and went to the bathroom where he hesitated slightly before opening his mouth. Yet, he soon frowned, noticing his teeth were normal. Curious, he went to his bookshelf and took out a book on Dark Creatures turning to Incubus and reading swiftly before turning his eyes to Harry. Once more a weight dropped in his stomach filling it with dread as he took out another book-this one given to him by the Dark Lord himself and turning it to the chapter for Incubus and then turning it to a different Creature.

Severus gasped and paled, doubling his steps back until his back slammed into one of his bookshelves causing several books to fall down. Magic lifted them and put them back, but nothing caught Severus as he slid down the shelf until he was sitting on the floor. His eyes roaming the pages as if trying to catch a line that would make what he was reading to change but it was not to be.

Severus swallowed and brought shaking hands to his face, fingering his mouth and then his jaw-as if trying to feel for something that was out of place. His eyes once more turned to Harry before he shut the book and stood on shaking legs that felt made out of jelly as he stumbled his way into the bedroom, looking frantically for a place to hide the book. Finding it, he placed all the spells he could on it to keep it hidden from Harry’s vision, before he sat on the bed, quivering with fear as the new knowledge repeated itself in his mind. Shaking hands ran through his hair before he finally took a silent, deep breath before he let it out, and stood with resolve to go to his Potions Lab where he began to brew, hoping it would calm him by the time Harry woke.

Naturally, fate did not work this way.

Severus stopped everything, freezing in place as a whisper of his name reached his ears. He swallowed and turned to see the Boy with glowing emeralds standing in the doorway with a confident smile and his form leaning against the door. Snape did not know what to do, he felt frozen with fear, especially as he felt the power emanating from the Boy that taunted and teased Severus-as if beckoning him to come to the Boy.

“Harry-I” Severus began as the Boy gracefully stood from his leaning position and walked up to him, to Snape it seemed as if the Boy was moving predatorily towards him, stalking him with his emerald eyes that made Severus heart beat faster and faster. Severus kept his body taut and very still as Harry walked up to him and ran his hands up Severus naked chest, reminding Severus that through the shock that he had forgotten they were both naked from earlier. Severus breath quickened as Harry hummed and played with his pectorals with his fingers before he wrapped his hands around Snape’s neck and whispered, “I’m hungry”.

“You just ate.” Severus whispered as his stomach churned as he knew-without needing anybody to tell him-that the Boy did not mean the food in the Great Hall.

“Severus, she was nothing and she is not the one who can give me what I need-what I want-what I desire. You are. You know you are. You know now as I do. Please Severus.” Harry whispered as his emerald eyes bore into Snape’s obsidian.

“You know what has happened?” Severus asked and Harry smiled, which made Snape’s blood grow cold.

“Well yeah the matter that Ginny is dead sort of brought everything together. Kind of hard to ignore that bit.” Harry said as he drew closer to Snape and began licking Snape’s chest, making Snape lean against his counter for balance as the Boy continued to lick, kiss, and suck his chest-leaving marks as he went. Snape leaned his head back and moaned, feeling a sudden wave of calmness overtake his frayed nerves, as he felt the Boy’s hands and mouth upon his being. Snape sighed and whispered Harry’s name and the Boy looked up, Snape pulled him close and kissed his lips, before turning them around so Harry was the one with his back to the counter.

“Harry, you need to calm down. I have to tell you something.” Severus calmly said as he ran his hands down the boy’s chest to encircle the slim waist of the younger man.

“What is it?” Harry asked as his eyes looked up into Snape.

“You know now that you are becoming the incubus creature, well as you become the incubus, I too am becoming a creature-it is to compliment your nature. I just found out about this and as such it is very fresh in my mind but regardless you need to know.” Severus said as he turned his eyes to the cauldron where he noticed it was beginning to simmer and turned his eyes to Harry.

“Are you becoming an Incubus too?” Harry asked but Snape shook his head.

“No Harry. Do you remember earlier how you enjoyed my biting? How it pleasured you?” Severus said noticing the Boy’s emerald eyes shimmer and the boy licking his lips, he then noticed the emeralds began to darken in color and sensed the Boy’s desire for him grow. Severus bit his lip as he felt the Boy’s aura change to full blown want for Snape.

“Yes. It was so good. Do it again.” Harry whispered as he looked up into Snape’s eyes with such eagerness that it made Snape’s cock completely hard.

“I will but think Harry-why do you desire me to bite you?” Snape asked trying to make sense of it all himself but finding it difficult with the boy overloading his senses with his sexual need for Snape.

“It’s absolutely amazing-feels so good-your bite pierces my skin and the way you suck-” Harry saying the last with a pant before he grabbed Snape and pulled him to his body, in a heated kiss that made Snape give out a deep low moan.

“Take me there.” Harry whispered only to feel Snape pull away.

“I will, of course I will, but only if you tell me why?” Severus asked knowing the Boy needed to understand.

“What?” Harry asked his mind full of raging need for Snape that he had no idea how to answer or what Snape was trying to ask.

“Harry, tell me, why do you need my bite?” Severus asked slowly only to have the Boy’s eyes suddenly go from wanting and needy to shock. Severus saw the boy’s face turn pale right before the boy ran away from him. Severus had no idea where he was going, nor did he care to follow, for in this moment he felt his heart break as he slammed his hands down so hard on the counter his palms were stinging from impact. He clenched his eyes shut as he felt his heart give a tight squeeze.

“Why won’t you accept me?” He whispered as he placed his face in his hands and felt for once in so many years the actual urge to cry, but he refused to let the tears fall, and instead used his occlumency to shut the pain behind his mental shields. Severus sighed as he felt the last of the pain ebb away and ran his hands once more through his hair as he heard the bubbling of his cauldron calling to him. Sighing, he looked at the cauldron pondering if he ought to bother with the Blood Replenishing Potion. Finishing it and scooping some up in a large serving spoon, he knelt to take a small sip of it, only to feel his stomach churn and send up a vile taste to his mouth that made him gag and spit it out in his lab sink. Rinsing the sink and completely disgusted, his mouth clamped shut, and instead of pouring more for himself and Harry, he turned and poured it into vials for the Hospital Wing and sent them up, before he went to shower and dress.

His stomach gurgling all the way while his mouth watered and his teeth tingled for Harry’s taste once more. Sighing he sat in the kitchen with a cup of tea pondering how long Harry was going to be and where he had gone, his right leg nervously moving up and down as the seconds ticked by. Fidgeting he soon began to pace the kitchen debating once more if he should run after Harry as he ran his hand through his hair-a habit he had not had before, and was unaware that he picked up from Harry. Snape bit his bottom lip and turned to the clock once more before grabbing his long black cloak and stormed out of his chambers, slamming the door behind him.

Harry, who was seated in his school uniform sat on his favorite cliff looking out towards Hogwarts, the wind rustled his hair as Harry sat fingering his ring but was suddenly distracted by a sight that made him quickly get to his feet and gape in horror!

The Minister and his Aurors were at the school gate and were marching their way up to the Castle Doors!

TBC. 


	14. Struck Anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It was you. You did this to Harry!” Ron shouted but Harry grabbed him when Ron went to lunge at Snape.
> 
> “NO RON STOP!” Harry shouted but it had no effect, Ron was too furious and the Weasley temper got the best of him, and he struck with a non-verbal spell!
> 
> “I-I was angry! I just thought of cursing you! I-I didn’t mean to hit him with it! It was meant for you!” Ron blubbered making Hermione gasp as Dumbledore quickly went to Snape...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything-just this story.

= =

Naturally, Harry did not know anything as to what was going on. For all he knew the teachers could have been on strike but that was just one of his many speculations. All that he did know, came from when he returned to his school, just to be grabbed by Hermione and Ron. It was a good thing though because it was them that threw his Invisibility Cloak over him and hid him as they were shuffled and pushed on to the Hogwarts Express. Aurors were there-none that Harry knew- and so knew right away they were with the Ministry. The doors were spelled by them to be kept open as they were insuring the students were returned to their proper homes with no interference from Dumbledore and his Order.

It was especially bothersome to find this out-which was done by Hermione and Ron “talking to each other” but in reality: they were getting Harry caught up. Harry dreaded the entire ride, which, of course, was done with him under his Cloak until he got off at Kings Cross Station. He had his things, thanks once again to Hermione-who had gotten everything from Dobby, including Harry’s wand, and had placed everything into his rucksack Hermione had shrunk it and had given it to him before she had gotten off by having secretly stowed it under his seat, but this led to Harry most recent predicament:

He was at King’s Cross, alone.

Harry knew he could not reveal himself because he knew Dumbledore did not want him found by the Aurors, but the Aurors were still patrolling because they were under orders to capture Harry. So, of course, they were not going away any time soon. This led Harry to hiding in an alley hoping they would give up the chase-but so far, that was not looking plausible and with Hedwig still at Hogwarts or flying about trying to find him, sending a note was impossible.

“Dursleys are gone too, so that means no ride.” Harry muttered as he knew at this moment he was homeless. Harry took a deep breath and began to think about his options before he bit his lip. “I can’t go around like this, not until night-time, but for all I know they have the Dementors out looking for me too.” Harry took another breath before he nodded, making up his mind. He quickly went to the male bathroom closest to him and stowed his cloak, scarf, and school vest into his rucksack. Hearing the rain coming through the vent, he quickly changed into a black sweater and deep blue jeans with sneakers. Letting out a breath, he quickly made sure he had everything, including his wand-which he stowed snugly along his pants’ belt lining for easy access, before he left the stall with his rucksack.

With his head covered by his hood, he walked with his head down, before leaving through King’s Cross front door-as if he was in a muggle family that was heading towards it together. Once out, he broke free from them, quickly getting in the back of a man’s pick-up truck and laying down. Along the way, he was rained on, but he did not mind. He was glad for the chance to feel the cool breeze and the idea of freedom. He knew he had nowhere to go, but in a sense, that was quite the relief.

Oh sure, he could go back to Headquarters, but for some reason that did not fit well with him. He also knew he could have possibly stayed at Hogwarts but Harry knew Snape would not appreciate Harry staying in his chambers with him gone who-knows-where. This left Harry with a sense of emptiness and longing but he pushed that aside before thinking of places to go-when it struck him like a bolt out of the blue!

Harry waited for the man to go inside the gas station before he jumped out and ran. The first moment he got, he stuck his wand out and summoned the Knight Bus, which quick as lightning took him to where he wanted to go. A few gold pieces assured the silence of his trip before he stepped out and carefully made his way there:

Godric’s Hollow

Harry saw it was forbidden for him to enter the Cemetery but he did not care. He swiftly found his parents’ gravesite and knelt down. His stomach was in knots and it felt like each weighed a ton as he knelt down in front of them. He felt haunted due to his anger but also for some strange reason-very sad-to be there.

Haunted because he was angry with them-especially towards his Mother, mostly for having the heart of his beloved, and both of them for leaving him behind. Yet he was also sad because this was proof that he was alone and everything that he had been hearing was more concrete. All this time Harry felt that safety net of denial which made him very able to pretend in some fashion that they were with him-waiting for him somewhere. Yet with their graves in front of him, there for him to feel and see, it was as if they had died in front of him all over again.

Harry clenched his fists and stormed away-his anger getting the better of him-and also giving him the sense that he needed to see where it happened! Where that bastard named Voldemort stole them from him. Where he had come in the night and did everything that haunted Harry every single time a Dementor drew near. With the storm thundering and rumbling in his chest, he found it. It should not have been so easy, but it was as if he had a silent connection that drew him there. He walked passed the graffiti and well-wishes as well as the signs, and up to the door. Silently and carefully, he opened it, revealing the shambles and destruction within. Harry felt a coldness settle within him, like frozen ice, as he walked through it with flashes of his memories. Recalling his memory of sensing and seeing somehow Voldemort’s hooded cloaked form walking through the nearby foliage and up to the door. Feeling and seeing him using the wand-as if it was himself that had done it-to open the door and how-as if he could see through Voldemort’s eyes-the flash of the killing curse dealing the fatal blow that killed James Potter at the foot of the stairwell, making James form to lay flat upon the stairs with his eyes open to the world...

= = Outside Godric’s Hollow = =

The second Prof.Snape landed from flying in the sky on his feet, and without a second to spare, went on rushing towards the ruins. For the moment, not caring about the other Order Members calling after him, and ignoring Dumbledore’s orders, as he ran through the stupid gate-pushing it hard-and then through the shambled door, not even thinking as to why it was still open. He rushed through the debris so hard he almost fell and would have if it had not been for a slamming of his hand against the wall near the stair well, before it suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks where he and the others were. His body only then went still.

It was as if Snape had been transported back in time and suddenly Snape felt cold. He turned his head to see the others, who also were looking at him with pale and ghostly complexions. Dumbledore’s sad eyes matched his own with grief. Minerva and Hagrid were failing to hold their tears back. Shacklebolt and Tonks were outside, near the gate whispering with Lupin-whose shoulders were shaking, making it clear the Wolf was a blubbering mess.

The Weasley Children were listening to Hermione, who was whispering about “waiting for Harry to come down on his own time”, but Snape did not want to listen. He turned his head up to the stair well, for once feeling the comfort of his lover’s magic, and made his decision. He carefully began walking up, trying to use his Occlumency to keep his calm front and his emotions at bay, and was glad to sense Dumbledore coming towards him.

“We will bring him down. No one is to bother him with questions. He had every right to come here.” Snape heard Dumbledore say before the Headmaster continued freezing Snape's form with his words:

“This place to him may appear to be his only home and now it is presently his sanctuary. Do not disturb anything without his permission. Everything here is Harry’s and it will be his decision as to what is to be done with it. Remember the moments he has are only of his time where his parents died by Voldemort, nothing more, so tread carefully and courteously with both tact and care.”

Snape then felt a comforting warm hand on his shoulder, and nodded to the Headmaster whose support was welcoming to Snape, as the two of them went up. All too soon, they came upon the only open door, where they saw the boy standing in the bedroom with his head down-as if the Boy was in prayer and paying his respects. Snape stepped aside, allowing Dumbledore to take the lead, only to stop the Headmaster with a hand as trickles of fear made there way down his spine as they heard: 

“Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside, now…”

Then a shrill voice was laughing-it was coming from Harry. Snape could not believe his lover’s voice could sound so evil. So vile. So cruelly familiar.

“Harry?” Dumbledore quietly said approaching Harry unaware that Harry was fixated on the memory of Snape’s shocked and horrified face as he found Lily lying on the floor of the nursery and holding her while pouring tears upon her red hair as he cradled her in his arms. That Snape had not once spared a glance towards the silent baby that was watching, crying tears of his own as he watched and waited.

= = 

Upon hearing his name, Harry blinked and looked up into a pair of solemn blue eyes with a curious and wondering gaze. Harry shook his head before looking at the Headmaster briefly before turning to his crib. Noticing a bear, he gave a small smile and walked up to it, picking it up, recalling how it had been so close by when everything happened.

“I know this must be difficult for you.” The Headmaster began with a quiet voice.

“Yeah, well I kind of figured it was the only place I could go.” Harry said with his eyes on the bear and his hands holding it. His right finger tracing the eyes and nose, recalling how he had been given it by his Mother before she had begun to speak to him. He pondered why she had done that instead of finding a way to escape with him…

Did she know she was meant to die that day?

“I know it feels that way but that is not true. Hogwarts is still here for you. I know it might not have felt like that with everything that has happened, and if you have questions, I understand, and I am here for you-to answer them and assist you in uncovering them if I do not. Either way, I am here Harry, you are not alone.” Dumbledore said but Harry shook his head.

“Doesn’t matter. Their gone and you have said you can’t bring them back-shame though, I bet Snape would love to have my Mother back.” Harry bitterly said before he placed the bear down. Harry was feeling a tumultuous of emotions, inner rage being the primary one, and unaware of the emotions his words had sprung up in Snape. Snape made a move towards Harry as Dumbledore said:

“Perhaps, you two need a moment to speak?” Dumbledore before he stepped out of the room and walked back to the others. There was silence between the two men. Snape not knowing where to start as the room brought back terrible memories and Harry whose mind was unsettled by his raw emotions and fresh waves of grief.

“Harry” Snape whispered in a low voice as he stepped forward.

“Don’t-don’t bother.” Harry began as he stepped away, “The one you want isn’t here. She’s over there next to my Dad. You can’t miss them, there’s a monument over their graves.”

“Those facts are true but your knowledge about my being here is inaccurate. You see I came with the Order to find you, not Lily.” Snape said and Harry nodded.

“Yeah, our bond would make it easy for you to find me; I bet the Order appreciated that.” Harry acknowledged before another silence came between them. When the silence came, Snape could feel Harry’s overwhelming sadness and also sensed disappointment. Snape could tell the latter came because his precious time in this place had been cut short but Snape found the sadness too hard to ignore. It was stabbing at him from all sides, tearing him apart, and burrowing deep inside his own skin-as if it were his very own, and that is when Snape realized: Harry was grieving.

Snape clenched his fists and turned his eyes to the shattered wall that should have been intact with a beautiful large window and several hummingbird feeders. Snape knew it had been for baby Harry to see them from his crib. All of that, of course, was gone now. Snape turned his eyes to Harry once more and was about to say something but Harry spoke first:

“The Ministry would come now, considering its Christmas tomorrow. Funny though, everybody is forced to go home in time for it. That was nice of the Ministry, don’t you think?” Harry asked as he turned and opened up an old closet and began rummaging in it, wondering what he might find. He did not know what he was looking for or wanting, but he felt he had to see every inch of this place all of a sudden. He also felt like he did not want to let any of it go again or leave it behind.

“I suppose…” Snape whispered but knowing he was more interested in Harry’s sudden behavior.

“You know I was thinking, I know they passed away here, but maybe-maybe I can fix this. You know, make it better. I will have to live somewhere and I don’t want to kick the Order out of Headquarters, so maybe for now-” Harry gasped as hands grasped his waist and pulled him. Harry was turned to face Snape, who immediately kissed him deeply, making Harry sigh. Snape pulled away but kept his hands on Harry's waist, and looking into the emerald eyes of his lover, said:

“You are not going anywhere. You do not need to. Hogwarts is my home and it shall be yours as well. I can feel how much you adore the school, why not stay?” Snape asked as he peered into Harry’s obsidian eyes.

“Why should I stay where I am not wanted?” Harry bitterly asked, his eyes sternly looked into Snape’s, staring him down as he stared Lucius down in his Second Year after he rescued Ginny from the Chamber with Ron and Lockhart.

“I have always wanted you-ever since the beginning. You know this.” Snape said stressing the last three words with his trademark drawl and raised eyebrow.

“No, ever since the beginning it’s been her. It’s always been her and about her. I have just been a placeholder for you.” Harry said and Snape immediately felt like shaking Harry but calmly kept his calm and proud stature as he crossed his arms, keeping his hands on his biceps so they would not wander over the boy's body as they were tempted to do. For he could feel the sudden shift in the air, the warm tension and pull coming from the boy, that was calling to him-demanding his attention-and making him smell the boy’s wondrous scent even more. The scent came through his nose, teasing the roof of his mouth, and covering his tongue making his lips water with the need to taste the boy’s skin, and lavish his tongue and tingling hands on and all over the boy’s precious body. Just thinking of it, made Snape’s body on alert, and his eyes carefully follow the boy’s every moment from the way he moved, to the way the boy breathed, to the way his Emerald Eyes seemed to call Snape to him.

Snape knew the boy might not be aware, and so immediately began using his occlumency to settle his body and mind, but it was very difficult. The boy had such raw power that it tore each shield up that Snape attempted to build. Snape grimaced as he began to get a headache, and stopped, choosing instead to calmly breathe and keep a distance from the boy-who he noticed was for the few seconds of silence, going to another room. Snape without a second’s hesitation or thought, swiftly followed after him.

Harry went to his parents’ bedroom, which was nothing but shambles from collapsed roof tiles, walls, and wall innards, all the way to the debris that covered every inch of the room. The nursery wall had obviously fallen through making it impossible to decipher where one began and the other ended. Harry walked carefully over and knelt picking up something here and there, which made Snape curious as to what could be worth salvaging in the mess-but Snape held his sharp tongue, preferring to keep an eye on Harry.

“You must love Granger dearly.” Snape said out of the blue catching Harry off-guard and felt immense pleasure when Harry turned his attention back on him instead of their horrendous surroundings and had effectively snapped Harry out of his emotional state for the moment.

“What? No, I mean, we’re friends. She’s like a sister to me but she loves Ron.” Harry blurted out wondering why Snape would say such a thing.

“But you still care for her, do you not? So much so that you do not wish anything terrible to happen to her?” Snape asked and Harry nodded.

“Well-yeah-she is one of my best friends.” Harry said and Snape nodded.

“Would it hurt you just as much, if not more so, to find something awful happened to her-especially because of you?” Snape asked stepping closer to Harry who nodded.

“Yeah-yeah it would. I told them numerous times not to come with me, to let me do things on my own, but they are just so stubborn-but I also know I could not have done so much without them. It pains me all the time when they get hurt, they don’t know how much, but I would do everything I can to protect them. It still hurts me to know that Ginny is gone because I know how much she meant to Ron and his family.” Harry sadly said looking at the ground before Snape lifted his chin, making him look up into his Obsidian eyes.

“That is how I felt about Lily, which is far different from what I feel for you-even when I was Tobias, my feelings were my own. As I have said: I never said you were nothing to me.” Snape said the last with such warmth in his voice that it made Harry’s heart beat very fast and made his face take on a blush and his eyes to shimmer.

“Then why? Why did you enslave me to you? If I mean so much to you?” Harry asked and Snape drew the boy closer by once more placing his hands on the boy's hips and bringing him up close to him so their chests and stomachs were touching and said:

“I have looked at that memory many times, even with the Headmaster. It was the first thought that came to my mind-but when I thought of it, it was because I felt a surge of protection-as it was to keep you with me and from anyone else. The Headmaster is considering it and all the research we have done carefully. I know we have not kept you informed but you must know the Headmaster cares about us very much. He desires nothing more than to set you free and has many working on this and if you must know: I have not stopped trying to find a way to reverse the mayhem that I have caused.” Snape said the end carefully, as if he was struggling to admit such a fact, and Harry nodded before lifting himself up and wrapping his hands around Snape’s neck, pulling him into a kiss, before pulling away.

“I know but I wish you would keep me informed a bit more. I go mad if I do not know what is going on. How can I do what I am supposed to if nobody tells me anything? How can I defeat him if I do not know what others are doing-and-and how can we treat each other right if we don’t-you know- talk?” Harry said and Snape nodded.

“Very well but if I am to indulge in such trivialities then you are aware that you will need to trust me?” Snape asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I will if you will. Trust has to be both ways Snape.” Harry stubbornly as he crossed his arms and looked at his lover who uncrossed his arms and welcomed Snape back into them as Snape wrapped his arms around Harry.

“Agreed.” Snape said before they sealed their words with a kiss that quickly deepened before Harry pulled away.

“I think I heard Ron.” Harry said turning his head to the stairwell. They had separated just in time as Ron came up asking if he was alright, “Yeah-Yeah Ron, I think we are.” Harry said and for once he believed it and unknowingly gave the first genuine smile to Ron for the first time in many months. Ron picked up on it and nodded before suspiciously looking between Snape and Harry. Ron was no fool, he knew something had been going on and Harry was being tight-lipped about it. Hermione had told him Harry was in love with a Tobias Prince and coming from a full-blooded family, he knew well all the famous names. Prince he knew was a connection to Snape and so in this second, Harry was unaware that he gave away the last clue Ron had needed to put everything together he had been gathering with Hermione with his sharp strategic mind.

“It was you. You did this to Harry!” Ron shouted but Harry grabbed him when Ron went to lunge at Snape.

“NO RON STOP!” Harry shouted but it had no effect, Ron was too furious and the Weasley temper got the best of him, and he struck with a non-verbal spell! The light blasted into Harry-sending him soaring into Snape’s arms. A light surrounded Harry and all too suddenly Snape was holding a small sleek black cat with a small patch of white fur on his forehead. Snape narrowed his eyes and took out his wand and murmured:

“Finite Incantatem” but nothing happened.

Snape narrowed his eyes and glared at the Weasley Boy as Albus and Granger came up the stair well.

“Mister Weasley, if you value your innards, you will tell me just what you were trying to cast this instant!” Snape growled as the others wondered what was going on.

“I-I was angry! I just thought of cursing you! I-I didn’t mean to hit him with it! It was meant for you!” Ron blubbered making Hermione gasp as Dumbledore quickly went to Snape and began inspecting the cat with his own magic.

“Ronald Weasley how could you!” She said before she ran to Harry and noticed he had all his limbs but was a beautiful sleeping cat that peacefully was dozing in Snape’s arms.

“Severus, perhaps it would be best for you to take him home for the rest of the Holiday Break? I do believe that each of us need to rest and perhaps by the time school resumes we will know how to reverse this?” Albus said and saw Severus nod. Severus wasted no time as he left the grounds with the cat, leaving Albus to clean the matter up with the Order. Just as Snape began soaring high into the air, he heard Molly’s screeching at her son all the way from Godric’s Hollow.

“JUST WHAT WERE YOU THINKING RONALD WEASLEY!”

Snape could not help but smirk before looking worriedly down at his lover-turned-cat as he headed towards Spinners End.

Part 1 of Chemistry finished, To Be Continued in the Sequel: Transmutation. 


End file.
